Beyblade: X Generation
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Hiro sets up a tournament to bring the kids of team GRevolution together. Then they compete for the World Championships and battle against other teams. How will this new team get along? [COMPLETE]
1. It all started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Not the anime or the manga! **

**Those that know Makoto and Gou, the two won't have the exact same appearance or personalities from the manga. **

**Note: This is technically the prequel for "Waking the Dragon Within" yet it's still a story all its own. **

**Oh, and if you just want to skip to the story itself, just stroll down to the next line. This beginning is just the introduction.

* * *

**

"GOU HIWATARI!"

The name rang out loud and shook the area as two boys ran around the dojo away from the angry person that screamed the name.

"Hey, I just noticed, she didn't yell your name," said the 14 year-old two-pronged colored hair boy that coincidentally looks about 95 percent like his father. Wearing a white Chinese style tank-top with a red dragon on the back and a red phoenix slithering on the front and his favorite trench jacket around his waist.

And:_ Baggy blue pants. Same style shoes as his father in G-Revolution (also has his ankle tied). Left hand glove is black with a yin-yang symbol on top with fingers through, right hand glove same thing but white. _

_Appearance: Splitting image of his father when he was his age. Hair: top part is light blue/grayish (just like Dad) and back is black going into 2 long rattails (as long as Ray's actually). Markings on his face: Right side-two blues triangles just like Dad. Left side-Three skinnier triangles, from top to bottom: white, black, white. _

_Eye color: Green _

"Well maybe she isn't mad at me? Maybe she does think I'm cute," said 15 year-old very dark brown haired Makoto:

_Clothes: blue shirt with red jacket. Yellow gloves with fingers through. Blue jeans and gym shoes. His father's cap. _

_Appearance: Has his father's hairstyle but is dark brown color. _

_Eye Color: Brown _

"Yeah right! And because of you, we got three angry chicks after us!" said Gou angrily and Makoto started cracking up but almost lost his balance while running.

"What's so funny?" Gou asked,

"The fact that you said 'chicks' because I can't really imagine them as very cute and attractive!" said Makoto and before Gou could reply the two ran into something and fell on their backs groaning in pain on their heads and backs.

They looked up to see no other than the only full Chinese girl on the team; 14 year-old Rayna Kon:

_Clothes: Chinese outfit with pink and white, but a little black at the ends of clothing colors. Yin-Yang symbol on the back of the outfit. Pink gloves with yin-yang symbols on top. Same style shoes as father. Worn out yin-yang bandana passed down from Father. _

_Appearance: Long pink hair to knees length with black so black bangs and black hair from waist down. Ponytail (Mariah's hair but much longer and she too has the ribbon used as cat ears)._

_Eye color: Cat yellow_

"Rayna I swear I had nothing to do with what Makoto did! And your fists really hurt…" Gou pleaded standing up and using his hands ready to defend himself in case Rayna decides to hurt him.

"Oh, some best friend you are, putting the blame on me," said Makoto and crossed his arms.

"I'm only telling the truth!" Gou argued back.

"You know, I don't care who embarrassed us but I just know that one of you has to take the punishment," said Rayna crossing her arms and blocking their path like before.

Makoto and Gou started backing up but were stopped when they bumped into something.

Gou already knew; he spun around and pleaded,

"Kaiya I didn't do it! It was all Makoto!"

"Quit trying to get me killed!" Makoto shouted at him as he looks into the glaring eyes of Cam, owner of Dizzi and the death glaring eyes of Kaiya Hiwatari.

_Name: Jenny (okay, I don't know last name)_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Light pink sweater (short sleeves). Heart necklace, short white pants, and gym shoes._

_Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, a little bit of tan skin. (No glasses if that's what you're wondering). Always carry a computer backpack to carry Dizzi._

_Eye color: Amber_

_Nickname: Cam_

_Name: Kaiya Hiwatari_

_Age: 15_

_Clothes: Dark blue baggy pants. Imagine Kai's outfit from V-Force but more tomboyish but same colors. Left hand-Glove is white with Yin-Yang sign on it. Right hand, same but black (a.k.a. the opposite of what her brother's wearing). Shoes, same style as her brother's (ankle tied). Father's scarf _

_Appearance: Her father's hair style. Top part is black, back is dark blue like Dad's. Hair goes down past waist but tied down (not up like a ponytail). _

_Markings on her face: Left side-two blue triangles like Dad's. Right side-three skinnier triangles color going up to bottom: Black, white, black (a.k.a. the opposite of her brother). _

_Eye color: Green _

At the kitchen were two of the team members are just waiting for the chaos to be over, Markie Tate/Mizuhura, and Taichi Sumeragi.

_Age: 14/oldest 14 year old_

_Clothes: A T-Shirt that says All Starz and a blue vest. Regular long jeans and Red gloves with fingers through. Gym shoes. _

_Appearance: Messy blonde hair. Back part of hair goes down to neck. _

_Eye color: Blue_

_Name: Taichi Sumeragi_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Navy blue hoody with sleeves cut off and short blue jeans. Gym shoes with blue gloves._

_Appearance: Spiky red hair with brown tips at the very tip of hair. Same symbol on his forehead as father. _

_Eye Color: Hazel_

"I bet that Makoto's the one that's coming out alive this time," said Tai (short for Taichi) eating a bag of chips,

"I bet its Gou coming out alive this time. I mean, he didn't do anything but watch and laugh afterMakoto's prank on the girlsand scared them to their deaths," said Mark (instead of Markie) and continued counting other stuffMakoto has done in the past as well with his fingers.

"It _is_ pretty funny! Hey, it's Gou," said Tai as Gou walks into the kitchen…in one piece,

"So where's Mako?" Mark asked,

"Getting a lesson from the girls about scaring them with pranks because he's going to get a serious consequence," said Gou and sat down next to the other two.

"Look what I found when I was snooping around the girls' rooms," said Tai as he plops three books onto the table. Mark just shook his head but was still curious. Gou just stared confused at the first book on top,

"My sister has a diary?" Gou asked with puzzlement.

"Yeah! And what's funny is that when I skimmed the beginning of each book, I realized it was how you guys met each other," said Tai. Mark and Gou looked at each other for about three seconds, and then they reached for one of the diaries and started skimming through the beginning pages.

"You're right, Rayna talked about her battle againstMakoto and then the whole Bai Hu Tzi mess we got into," said Mark,

"My sister talked about how a big baby I was, then around here she got into how we joined the team. By the way she wrote this, she wasn't very happy about it," said Gou and closed the book.

"Interesting right?" Tai asked,

"Yes, but when the girls find out, you're just as dead as Makoto Granger/Kinomiya," said Mark as he shakes his head knowing that Tai wasn't going to listen anyway.

"Agreed, put these back before our beyblade fixer, angry cat, and fierce phoenix comes and notice," said Gou a little nervous.

An hour later:

"The next time I decide to join a team with immature boys, tell me not to," said Rayna,

"I should have Dizzi be a camera in my room," said Cam.

"Hn," said Kaiya and shrugged.

"Told you," said Mark in an 'I told you' voice to Tai who just as beaten up as Makotolying on the ground.

"Say Kaiya; remember when we first joined the team?" Gou asked looking up at her,

"Yeah," she said dryly.

"How about the rest of you?" Gou asked,

"It's a little hard not to forget," said Cam,

"Of course I remember, Gou," said Rayna with a smile,

"I think so," said Mark nodding his head.

"Yup," said Makoto even with the pain he feels just from talking,

"I wasn't even there, how did you guys become a team?" Tai asked who suddenly forgot about pain and has an urge to know.

"That's right, Tai wasn't here, he went to see his father right before the tournament that brought us together…" and Mark's voice trails off as a trip down Memory Lane begins.

* * *

It was three years ago, Makoto still wore similar clothing, but of course, it has to fit him. Most of the time, he just wears the clothes his dad wore when he was his age. Tai lived with Makoto and his mom back then, he stuck with wearing random shirts and shorts and watches Makoto and Mark blade. Yup, Mark and Makoto knew each other back then. Mark's grandfather owns the beyblade shop in town and that's how they met. Mark also wore similar clothing, which are clothes that proves he's a fan of the All Starz. Then there was Cam that was also friends with Makoto back then, she wore a pink flowery design tank top with shorts. she used to be the shy computer nerd that everyone at school liked to tease but after Makoto stuck up for her and told her that he's a beyblading fanatic, she sort of started following him around and soon the four were great friends.

It was just a regular day and visit to Mark's grandfather's shop, but it wasn't just a regular day.

"Yo Mr. Tate/Mizuhura!" Makoto greeted when he walked in,

"Hi!" Tai greeted also,

"Hello," said Cam holding her computer backpack up against her chest like usual.

"Hi kids, Mark's in the back as usual," said Mr. Tata/Mizuhura,

"Thanks!" said Makoto as they jogged to the back.

* * *

"Mark!" Makoto called,

"Hi Makoto! Taichi! Jen!" Mark waved and went back to the position to launch his beyblade.

"Hey wait! Let me battle you!" said Makoto as he quickly reaches for his blade and launcher.

"You're on!" said Mark. Tai stands ready to be amazed as Cam puts down her backpack and does the countdown.

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Let's go Dragoon!" Makoto shouts launching his blade into the dish,

"Go Draciel!" Mark cried launching his blade into the dish as both landed perfectly and in style.

"Wow! I'm excited already!" said Tai with eyes full of excitement. Unlike Mark and Makoto, Tai didn't have his blade yet, and every beybattle he watches he gets excited because he knows his friends will have to summon their bitbeasts some time in the battle.

"Let's kick it up a notch! Draciel! Tidal Wave Surge!"

"Dragoon! Phantom Twister!"

As water and wind combine and fill the dish, no one can be certain who won.

As everything clears, Dragoon was left spinning for a few seconds before it stops next to Draciel.

"Yeah! I win again!" Makoto cheered,

"Lucky," said Mark as he picks up Draciel.

Before anyone could compliment on the battle, Mark's grandfather calls for Tai saying that Makoto's mom wants him home.

Tai left and the remaining three went for a walk.

"After our walk around the park let's stop by my house and enjoy another relaxing day!" said Makoto,

"Might as well, we beyblade everyday so we're getting exercise," said Mark,

"Okay," Cam agreed.

While walking by the park, Makoto caught a sight of a blader.

"Hey look! It's a blader!" said Makoto and started jogging towards that person,

"Makoto! Wait!" Mark called out after him,

"Hey! Don't you know who that is?" Cam asked nervously.

"No! I never saw him before and I like new challengers!" said Makoto excitedly and stopped when within talking distance. The other two caught up,

"I think you have to re adjust your eyes because that's not a he, it's a she," said Mark,

"I know that _now_!" Makoto snapped.

Cam stayed behind Mark,

"I wouldn't mess with her," said Cam,

"Why? Hey you! Girl blader!" Makoto shouted at the girl with down pony tail and a scarf flowing in the gentle breeze. But when she turned, the three had chills go down their spine as they saw her icy cold and dark green eyes.

**Please R and R!**

**This is the beginning of their journey! You know the characters now and see how this team came together! **

**Oh yeah, their heights from tallest to shortest:**

**Mark, then Makoto and Kaiya (who are the same height), Gou, Rayna, Tai, then Cam. **


	2. Bye Tai

Makoto gulped, Cam was still hiding behind Mark, and Mark was staring at her with no fear; he was only taken by surprise of her chilly green eyes and her clothes with a couple of chains on her baggy black pants plus some dangerous weapons on her arms. (Okay, Mark was exaggerating a bit, they aren't weapons, it's just the advanced design of those things Kai wore in the first season on his arms).

"…Hi! You new here?" Mark asked cheerfully. (Everyone but Mark and the girl anime falls)

"Hn…My first impression of the males here in Japan is…you're all idiots," said the girl without much emotion,

"EXCUSE ME?" Makoto exclaimed,

"Well that's a nice was to say hello, where are you from then? Korea?" Mark asked sarcastically,

"No, I said all males, not all people. It's none of your business where I'm from so what do you want?"

"…She's scary," Makoto whispered and she shot him a death glare,

"See? I rest my case. I want to challenge you to a beybattle! And don't try hiding it! I saw you blading! So, you up for it? Or are you afraid to challenge the son of the World Beyblade champion?" Makoto took out Dragoon showing her the blade that belonged to the World Champion. The girl smirked,

"You? _You_ are the son of Tyson/Takao Granger/Kinomiya?"

"You bet!"

"You got yourself a challenge,"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Mark whispered to Cam,

"You should, that girl is strong," said Cam still behind Mark as the they watch the two bladers go up to a dish in the park,

"What's so scary about her anyway?" Mark asked,

"The fact that her father is the world's second best blader," Cam answered,

"SAY WHAT?" Mark exclaimed.

"Ready?" Makoto asked when both are in position to launch,

"I was born ready for everything," the girl answered.

Mark was ref.

"Ready? 3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Ha!"

Cam opened her computer and started calculating the battle,

"Makoto! Don't get too cocky!" Cam warned,

"I got this covered!" said Makoto with sheer confidence.

But after about 10 more minutes of the battle, Makoto got impatient,

"Gr…Why are you not doing ANYTHING?" Makoto exclaimed,

"Because I don't need to. You're weaker than I thought," said the girl just standing there with her arms crossed.

"Why you…" Makoto grew an anime vein, a big one actually.

"But this is taking way too long, I want to finish this," said the girl in a very bored voice and closed her eyes

"Oh I'll finish this! DRAGOON!"

"Calm down, Makoto!" said Mark,

"Go!"

The girl continued to just stand there, then her eyes shot open,

"Attack! Phoenix Flamethrower! DRANZER!"

As the two blades clash against each other, wind and fire combined and spun against each other but soon after, fire beats wind and Dragoon was shot past Makoto.

"Ug…No way," Makoto turns to see his precious Dragoon beaten.

"I never lose to a new challenger," Makoto said quietly,

"I beat you at times," said Mark,

"I said NEW Mark!"

The blue blade flies back into the hands of its owner.

"For the son of the World Champion and owner of the great Dragoon, you sure don't live up to the level I expected," she said.

"And who are you to tell me that?" Makoto asked angrily.

The girl didn't answer, but laughing was heard on the tree a bit behind the girl.

Makoto, Mark, and Cam looked up there to see a boy that looked like the girl Makoto just battled.

"Wow Kaiya, I think that was a new record in toying with your opponent! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The boy jumped down from the tree and landed next to the girl he referred as Kaiya. He wore a black trench jacket with a white Chinese outfit underneath it if you can tell, baggy dark blue pants with two rattails going down his back,

"Who the heck are you?" Mark asked and the boy just smiles,

"I'm the brother of the girl that guy just lost to," he answered cheerfully.

"And you found it funny that I lost?" Makoto asked still pretty angry as he picks up Dragoon and shoves the blade into his pocket.

"Uh, yeah actually! I mean, you're the son of the best blader in the world and you lost to the one of the kids of the second best blader in the world," said the boy.

"He's got a point there," said Mark,

"I'm done here, lets go Gou," said Kaiya,

"Okay!" said Gou cheerfully.

The two walked off leaving the three in awe,

"Those two are cool," said Mark,

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Makoto shouted at Mark.

"I don't know," Mark shrugged,

"I want a rematch with that girl!" Makoto pouted.

"Oh Makoto, you shouldn't go judging people by their covers," said Cam walking up to him. Makoto mumbled stuff under his breath.

Mark and Cam ended up dragging Makoto back to the dojo but had to hear him complain the whole time.

"Makoto will you just shut up?" Cam asked,

"MAKOTO!" Tai tackled Makoto down,

"Whoa, what?" he asked,

"I'm going to see my father! I'm to go train with him! I'm going to beybattle!"

"…You are? That's totally awesome!" Makoto congratulated,

"Yeah! It sure is!" said Tai excitedly.

"Wait, is your dad coming here, or are you going to him?" Makoto asked standing up,

"…I'm going to him, and…I'll be gone for a while," said Tai quietly,

"WHAT? That's not fair! It's going to be so boring without you here!" said Makoto almost sounding like he's whining.

"I know! I'll miss you too okay? I know that's what you were trying to say," said Tai.

"Shut up,"

"When are you going?" Mark asked as the four walked inside,

"Tomorrow, I'm taking a flight," Tai replied,

"By yourself?" Cam asked with concern,

"Yeah! I'm not afraid! I can take care of myself!" said Tai.

Then they heard someone coming in from the door, and since Makoto's mom is already home, they know it can't be her.

"Hilary?" the voice called out and Makoto shot up,

"It's…" he ran towards the door,

"UNCLE HIRO!" and he jumped on him,

"Makoto! Do you have to do that every time I walk in here?" Hiro asked,

"Um…yes. Because you're never home!" Makoto exclaimed,

"I guess you're right, can you let go now?"

"Oh, yeah," Makoto lets go,

"Hey Hiro!" Tai waved,

"Hello Tai, Mark, and Cam,"

"Hello Mr. Granger/Kinomiya," Mark and Cam greeted simultaneously.

"Makoto, where's your mom?" Hiro asked,

"I think she's out in the back," Makoto gestured.

"Okay, thanks," said Hiro and walked off.

"He sure is a busy man," said Mark,

"Yeah I know, taking care of Grandpa (he means his great grandfather or Tyson's grandfather) _and_ being the head of the BBA, he's never home," saidMakoto a bit upset.

"Well, when Mr. Dickenson stepped down, someone reliable and responsible had to take that job right?" Mark remained.

"Yeah, but it's lonely lately here. Sure I have you guys and my mom, but ever since my dad left for some place a month ago I feel as if I've lost touch in everything. Even Dragoon," said Makoto putting his chin on his hands,

"Tell me about it, you're dad is not the only one that left, my dad also said he was going to be gone for while but he didn't tell me why. He left about a month ago too. But…my mom is never home because of her job and now that my dad isn't home either, I only have my grandfather and you guys," said Mark,

"What about your grandmother?" Cam asked,

"She works at the BBA remember?" Mark reminded,

"Oh yeah," they all said.

"But with me gone, will you guys survive boredom?" Tai asked,

"I don't want to talk about it," said Makoto.

"Hey Cam, what about your parents?" Mark asked,

"Mine? Well, I never really knew my mother, the last time I saw her was probably when I was really little, my father is still around…but I do remember him talking on the phone to someone about a month ago…"

Flashback:

"Uh huh, what? No I'm sorry but I can't, Tyson," said Kenny over the phone,

"I can't because Jenny will be left alone,"

"_You could leave her with Makoto and Hilary," _

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't, especially for that long," said Kenny,

"_How do you think the rest of the team feels?" _

"Yeah, but, I just can't leave, Jenny might still need me and ever since her mother left and not come back for a while, I think she still needs a parental figure," said Kenny,

"_How old is she again?" _

"She just turned 10,"

"_Oh,"_

"Sorry Tyson, tell the others I said hi,"

"_Alright, later Chief, I understand," _

"Thanks Tyson, bye,"

"_Bye Chief!" _

And the two hung up. Cam was there the whole time,

"Dad?"

"Hm? Yes Jen?"

"Was someone asking you to leave?" she asked,

"Yes, only for a while, but I didn't want to," Kenny answered.

Present:

"That's weird," said Mark,

"What's weird?" Cam asked,

"That our fathers seemed to be leaving for something important at the same time," said Mark.

"But my dad's still here," said Cam,

"I know, but he was invited along," Mark pointed out,

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," said Makoto,

"I find it weird that I'm leaving," said Tai,

"KIDS!"

"That's Hiro, lets go," said Makoto.

They went into the backyard,

"As head of the BBA, I thought I should let you guys know beforehand of a tournament I'm setting up,"

"A tournament?" the four repeated and looked at each other.

My announcement will be tomorrow and the tournament will start next week but I thought I should let you guys know first," said Hiro,

"Wow, my first tourney!" said Makoto,

"But I have one question if you don't mind," said Mark,

"What is it, Mark?"

"Do you control all the tournaments around the world? Because I've heard that some are held in other parts of Japan and around the world," said Mark,

"No, I control all the big tournaments, but small ones I don't control," Hiro answered,

"Oh, so is this a big one?" Mark asked,

"Yup,"

"I'm in!" said Mark,

"So am I!" said Makoto and the two gave each other a competitive look.

"Um, I might enter," said Cam shyly,

"Yeah! Why not?" said Makoto putting an arm around her,

"You're hanging out with us so of course you should enter!" said Makoto,

"Um, okay,"

"Great! Right when I have to leave! A great big tournament starts!" Tai complains.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dizzi will give you a play-by-play," said Makoto.

The four went back inside to discuss the tournament. Hilary was gardening and went up to Hiro,

"We shouldn't tell them right? What you along with my husband and the team are planning?" Hilary asked,

"No way, they'll find out at the end of the tournament," said Hiro as the two start walking in too,

"You told one person," said Hilary,

"That's because she knows how to handle it, and her father let her in on it not me," said Hiro,

"Really? She's going to be a tough competitor if she was let in on the info of the tournament and knowing the outcome of it," said Hilary,

"Oh she's definitely tough, as a matter of fact, this was her dream team," said Hiro,

"What's her name?" Hilary asked,

And at the same time the conversation was going on, the girl with pink and black hair was meditating in Hiro's office at the BBA.

"Rayna Kon." Hiro answered.

**Please R and R!**


	3. The tournament so far

The day of the tournament has arrived; everyone was pumped up and excited.

"I wish Grandpa could come, he would love to see this live!" said Makoto to his friends waiting for their turn to battle,

"Grandpa? Do you mean your great-grandfather?" Mark asked leaning against the wall with his arms crossed,

"Yeah, but lets face it, he _still _thinks he's as young as an average grandpa," shrugged Makoto,

"Where is he anyway?" Cam asked typing away on her computer,

"Nursing home, and sometimes, the BBA and that drives Hiro nuts," Makoto answered.

The speaker called for the next group of bladers for the preliminaries rounds,

"I'm up," said Mark and headed out for his battle,

"Good luck buddy!" said Makoto and gave him a thumbs up,

"Yeah, you too," said Mark and nodded.

Makoto and Cam watched in the seats,

"Hey look over at that dish over there!" Cam pointed to one of the many beyblade dishes out there for the preliminaries. There stood 'Trench jacket boy' according to Makoto, but Cam remembers him by,

"It's Gou," she said,

"Trench jacket boy?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah! The brother of the girl that beat you!" said Cam,

"Don't bring that up!" Makoto exclaimed with a vein.

"BLADERS GET READY!" J.P. (D.J.'s son) shouted,

"3-2-1-Let it Rip!"

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" Makoto asked,

"I want to see Gou's battle tactics," said Cam typing and observing,

"Ooh, good idea," said Makoto.

"How's Mark doing over at his dish?" Cam asked not looking up,

"Uh, he's hanging in there…GO MARK!" Makoto shouted.

Mark heard him,

"Sure Makoto …Draciel! Let's show everyone our strength!" Mark shouted, and soon, Draciel knocked out every blade in his dish leaving him the winner.

"YEAH! Mark won!" Makoto cheered standing up.

Gou looked over at the dish that Makoto was screaming at and noticed the quick win the blonde boy did,

"_Two can play at that game," _he thought and smirked,

"Attack! Scale Storm!" he shouted knocking out all the blades,

"Whoa!" Cam exclaimed,

"What?" Makoto asked sitting back down.

"That boy, Gou, he's strong," said Cam trembling.

"…He doesn't look that tough!" said Makoto and Cam anime falls,

"Looks can be deceiving!" Cam snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about Rattail Boy, I just want to know where his sister is," said Makoto,

"…How many names do you have for him?" Cam asked completely ignoring Makoto's question.

Makoto and Cam's preliminaries matches:

Mark watched from the seats this time as he watches Makoto in one dish and Cam in another.

"_Good thing they weren't put at the same dish," _Mark thought.

Makoto wanted to finish the battle quick, but he wanted to show off too so he took the blades down one at a time. Cam on the other hand was nervous; she was using the top her dad invented, which is a beyblade that bounces.

"You can do it, Cam!" Mark shouted cheering on his friend. Then he noticed one dish over to the right, was the girl Makoto blade before; Kaiya.

"…She's not even trying," said Mark out loud.

Kaiya was just standing there letting other blades battle each other and those that attacked her blade only bounced off it.

Soon, after about half the people in Kaiya's dish were knocked out, half of the half went after Kaiya's blade.

"_She's outnumbered,"_ Mark thought.

Then Kaiya's blade started to attack back, knocking one blade after another out of the dish like it was nothing. Kaiya won over at her dish along with Makoto and eventually, Cam did as well.

"You won! That was awesome!" Makoto said happily as he pulls Cam into and hug and was moving back and forth,

"Calm down!" said Mark,

"I was just lucky," said Cam releasing herself from Makoto.

"Okay, so now, we just have to win a couple of rounds and I'll see one of you two in the final round!" said Mark,

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed,

"O-okay…" Cam agreed shyly.

One round after another, these bladers won every round, but, the competition is narrowing down…

Gou vs. Cam:

"AAHH! I'm dead!" Cam whimpered.

"You're not dead!" Mark argued with her even though he was trying to comfort her,

"I can't do this! My blade won't stand a chance!" Cam whimpered,

"You can do it…speaking of which, you're up now!" said Makoto and pushed her out to the stadium.

Cam trembles her way up to the beyblade dish.

Cam kept staring at her feet avoiding her opponent's glare…if he was glaring.

"Hi there!" he said cheerfully and Cam looked up at him.

"My name's Gou! I saw you with that boy that lost to my sister, Kaiya. I've watched some of your battles and I gotta say, that's an interesting top you have there," Gou complimented,

"Uh, thanks? I think," said Cam nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"So…are we going to beybattle or not?" Gou asked after a bit of silence. Cam blushed from embarrassment,

"Oh! Uh, yeah," she replied and got her blade and launcher along with Gou.

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Cam is shaking," said Mark as he and Makoto watch the battle,

"She's needs a confident boost; I mean, I can take him no problem!" said Makoto confidently and Mark sweat drops,

"There's a difference between being confident and being over confident," said Mark.

"I can do this, I can do this," said Cam to herself as Gou's blade circles around hers.

"Hey, relax there," said Gou and Cam looked up at him.

"W-What?" Cam asked shyly,

"Relax; you look like you're scared of me beating you up or something. This is a beybattle, you're supposed to have fun. You just look scared out of your wits. You don't think I'm that good am I?" Gou asked and gave a small grin.

"Well, I heard you won many small tournaments in both Japan and Russia a few years ago. You were the youngest yet the strongest blader," said Cam,

"Yup, that's me, but I'm here only for one reason; and that reason is to beat my sister," said Gou and looked over at ahallway where Kaiya was standing, waiting for him.

"So, I have to beat you, no matter how sweet the lady is," said Gou looking back at Cam,

"Well…I'm here for a reason too! And that is to become a strong beyblader! So I have to beat you! No matter how smart you actually sound!" said Cam pretty loudly and Gou does an anime fall.

"SAY WHAT?" Gou shot back up,

"I have my sources, and I know that you're not the brightest bladers around here…" said Cam shaking her head.

"That does it! Lets finish this…Lets go, Dragix! Scale Storm!" Gou shouted and Cam started panic again, she can't dodge a bit beast attack. She shuts her eyes, and when she opened them again, the dish was empty except for Gou's blade circling around. She looked around her to find her blade in one piece. Gou called his blade back,

"Ready for Round 2?" He asked with a smirk,

"…No," said Cam picking up her blade.

"Excuse me?" Gou asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…I said no, I've seen the power of your blade and I've seen your skills throughout the tournament and well, I can tell that you've been training a lot and for a long time, I only started blading about a year ago," said Cam,

"I see…So you're just going to give up? You're not going for another chance to beat me?" Gou asked,

"No, but…I know that I've tried my best!" said Cam and smiled.

"…Kay! If that's what you want!" said Gou,

"I forfeit!" Cam told J.P.

"WHAT?" Makoto and Mark exclaimed.

* * *

"Cam, why?" Makoto asked while they wait for the next battle,

"For the last time Makoto, I didn't stand a chance!" Cam argued,

"But it's no excuse!" Makoto argues back,

"Just get off her back, Mako," said Mark getting tired of the fighting.

"No way," said Cam looking down at the last match before the semi-final,

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"It's Kaiya, squaring off against her own brother!" Cam exclaimed pointing.

"WOW! I never thought I'd get a chance to see two Hiwatari blading each other!" Mark said excitedly,

"Let's see how good they are then," said Makoto.

"This is it, Sis, to see who really is the best Hiwatari blader!" said Gou getting ready to launch,

"Yes…lets see if I'll remain the best or you'll take back the glory," said Kaiya with a small smirk and got ready to launch as well.

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

The two blades collided and attacked each other non stop.

Mark gulped,

"They look like they want to kill each other," he said gritting his teeth.

"I know," said Cam agreeing and was ready to get into a crouching position in case they blow something (or even each other) up.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Makoto exclaimed and the other two anime fall.

"The way they battle, the passion they're showing, the skills, and the action! This is probably one of the best battles I've seen!" said Makoto keeping his eyes glued to the battle.

The two blades swayed side to side and then pushes against each other,

"You have to try harder than that, little brother," smirked.

"Gr…I will! Dragix! Heaven Meteor Shower!"

"Dranzer! Volcano Flame Sniper!"

The two attacked with fire and light colliding. The dish cracked and broke; the small explosion also knocked the bladers back and fell on their backs. Kaiya stood back up; the force wasn't very hard on her while Gou stayed lying down waiting for the smoke to clear. But he didn't have to, his blade was right next to him and when the smoke cleared, the blue blade was still spinning in the broken dish and flies back to the owner's hand.

"I win," said Kaiya,

"…Lucky," Gou mumbled and looked away.

"Round 2?" Kaiya asked and Gou shook his head.

"No," he said and stood up, then walked away.

"That was so cool…" said Makoto in a whisper, still in awe.

* * *

"Okay, Makoto, it's the semi-final, so if you and I win our next match, we'll face off in the final!" said Mark before Makoto heads for his semi-final match.

"Yeah! By the way, Mark, who am I blading against?" Makoto asked and Mark sighs.

"I'm blading that girl, Kaiya and you are b-"

"WHAT? You got KAIYA? That's not fair! I wanted to beybattle her!" Makoto pouted.

"Well…you're blading a girl too," said Mark,

"I am?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Yeah, and you better get out there now!" said Mark and pushed him out towards the stadium.

Makoto walks up to the dish (new dish actually) and waited for his opponent.

"Where is she? Mark said it was a girl, but I haven't seen any other good bladers besides Kaiya…then again, I don't watch any battles that don't have my friends or Kaiya in it," said Makoto to himself.

Then, right before Makoto was about to complain that his opponent wasn't there, a figure was moving toward the stadium from their side of the hallway that leads to the stadium. And slowly, the figure reveals itself. As the shadowy figure becomes clearer, Makoto could see very long hair being swayed side to side as the person walked so Mark was right, it was a girl. The colors of light pink, white, and black were revealed on the clothing. Then her light white colored, fingerless gloves and her silk like skin revealed itself. And finally, her soft face, with cat yellow eyes, a white colored ribbon tying up her ponytail of long pink hair with black at the ends of her hair and for her bangs as well as give her cat-looking ears, and if you look closely, you can see a fang from her mouth. (If you remember Ray's outfit from seasons one and two with the clothing extending down to his ankles, that's the type of clothing she has except the designs are just different and yes, girls can where those kinds too.) As she got closer and up to the beyblade dish, Makoto also noticed that she wore a worn out headband with the yin-yang symbol on it.

"…I don't remember seeing you in this tournament," said Makoto and she just stared,

"That was kind of rude you know," she said plainly and folded her arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I guess it's my own fault for not watching all the battles in the first place! My bad!" said Makoto and gave her a big grin and puts a hand behind his head.

"Oh! I'm Makoto! Son of the World's Beyblading Champion!" said Makoto pointed to himself and saying it proudly.

"My name is Rayna, you don't need to know everything about me yet, Makoto," said Rayna and the two shook hands,

"Alright, let's battle!" said Makoto and the two reached for their launchers and blades and got into position.

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Let's go Dragoon!"

"Your Dragoon won't stand a chance against my tiger bit beast, Makoto!"

"Oh yeah? Dragoon! Phantom Twister!" Makoto shouted started up a storm,

"I'm sorry, Makoto, but I've been training for this reason, my reason for all my hard work, is to defeat the son of Tyson/Takao Granger/Kinomiya!" said Rayna fiercely,

"DRIGER! TIGER SLASH!"

Her blade sped up and seemed to have disappeared for the time being, but then, Dragoon got attacked constantly and it went flying past Makoto.

"Dragoon!" Makoto ran to pick up his blade and it had three huge scratch marks on it, like a tiger actually attacked it. But luckily, his bit chip was spared.

Driger goes back to Rayna's hand,

"Not to be rude, but is that the best you can do?" Rayna asked, but not in a rude way, just in a question way.

Makoto was speechless; she defeated him faster than Kaiya defeated him. Then again, Kaiya was toying with him.

"_Dragoon can't last another round in this condition," _Makoto thought.

"MAKOTO!" Makoto looked up to see Mark and Cam running towards him,

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked and walked towards them,

"I forgot to upgrade your blade before your match, I'm sorry!" said Cam panting,

"Wait, you knew how powerful she was?" Makoto exclaimed (I would have both the exclamation mark and the question mark but it won't let me do that).

"Well duh! That's why I told you to see Cam before your battle, remember?" Mark asked,

"Nope," said Makoto shaking his head.

"Here," Cam took Dragoon and did a quick repair,

"Against someone like Rayna Kon, we have to reassemble your entire blade!" said Cam and does some finishing touches,

"Kon? I've heard that last name before…" said Makoto with his hand on his chin.

"There! Done!" said Cam and handed Dragoon back to Makoto.

"Whoa, this is a cool attack ring," said Makoto looking over his blade, impressed.

"You ready for Round 2?" Rayna asked,

"…yeah," Makoto nodded.

"Be careful, Mako, Rayna's got the fastest blade I've ever seen in my life! She also has the best endurance," Cam warned,

"You better win, Makoto!" Mark shouted even though he was only a few feet away from the dish.

"You bet I will!" said Makoto and gave his friends a thumbs up.

"You have good friends you know," said Rayna as the two got into position.

"The best around," said Makoto,

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

"Go around and attack Driger!"

"Not so fast! Dragoon, take the hit and counter it!"

Driger hits Dragoon and would've send Dragoon flying but Dragoon leaned towards Driger keeping itself from going too far like a car's break. Then Dragoon pushes against Driger more and attacks back.

"Now Dragoon! Attack!"

Dragoon spins up a tornado and takes Driger into it,

"What?" Rayna wasn't expecting that.

"Time to say bye-bye to the kitty!" said Makoto doing a small bye motion with his hand.

Rayna tends to attack back but Driger was send flying up and landed out of the dish.

"Round 2 goes toooooooo…me!" said Makoto proudly.

"…Hn, I just let my guard down. But, not bad in your comeback," said Rayna and gave a small smile picking up her blade.

"Thanks!"

"But I came here to win, and prove that I am a worthy opponent to Dragoon," said Rayna and got her blade ready,

"Well, bring it on!"

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

**Please R and R!**


	4. The rise and fall of the phoenix

"3-2-1-Let it Rip!"

Knowing that whoever wins this match will win the battle and move onto the final round.

With a powerful tiger bit beast ready for anything, Makoto has to fight fire with fire with his Dragoon.

The two blades clashed and the attacks weren't letting up.

"_Hm…looks like Makoto's friend was able to put a bit more speed into his blade, but… that's not enough to defeat the mighty Driger!"_

"_Cam spiced up my attack strength and speed, but I can't use the same tactics twice because she'll be ready for it. I guess I have to outsmart the cat." _

"I'm worried, Mark," said Cam holding her computer tightly from her nervousness.

"I'm sure Makoto will be fine," said Mark who doesn't seemed worried at all.

"I'm done playing, Makoto. Driger! Tiger Slash!"

Driger sped up and seemed to have disappeared again but Makoto remained calm. Quickly looking around, he noticed some rubble and some sand around the dish and inside the dish from all the beybattles that took place.

"Give it a whirl, Dragoon!" Makoto shouted and Dragoon whipped up some wind. Makoto scanned the dish quickly, knowing he only had a couple more seconds before Driger strikes. Then he saw it, Driger's movements in the small amounts of sand, small rubble, and small broken beyblade pieces like his own when Driger slashed it.

"Look out Dragoon!"

With Driger's amazing speed, Dragoon barely dodged. Driger missed but since both the tiger and Rayna was planning to get a hit, missing was completely unexpected and threw them off guard causing Driger is slam right into the side of the dish making a big hole in it. Luckily for Rayna, Driger didn't go completely through.

"Smart," Rayna complimented,

"Well, I've had lectures from my Uncle Hiro. Guess his wise and long lectures of looking at your surroundings helped out," said Makoto.

"Not many can track Driger's movements. But I still think you were a bit lucky. Driger! Attack!"

"Dragoon! Let's take down out opponents!"

The battle starts heating up, literally. The blades clashed, slashed, attacked, pushed, bounced, countered, and jumped. Eventually, all the pressure from the spinning between the two blades caused friction heating the blades up. And after all that attacking, the beyblade dish is nearly demolished…again.

Makoto and Rayna were getting tired, panting for breath as their blade and them refused to give up on this match.

"One more time, Tiger Slash!"

"This is it Dragoon! Let's use an old attack of yours! Now, Dragoon Storm attack!"

With all that friction that caused each other, when both blades hit each other and smoke covered the area, they both heard cracking sounds…one of the blades, or both blades, were breaking.

"What…?" Makoto couldn't finish his question as he and Rayna stared, waiting for the outcome.

Rayna sensed something coming at her; she quickly moved her right arm to her forehead and looked like she was blocking something. Makoto didn't realize why until a split second later when something slashed against her arm, then blood slowly started coming out.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Makoto asked with concern.

"…Fine," she replied lowering her arm but kept her head down…from disappointment.

Makotocould see that and looked down at the dish almost cleared of smoke, his Dragoon just stopped spinning but Driger was no where seen. He looked around and saw pieces of metal behind Rayna…broken pieces of metal.

"…And the winner iiiiiiiisssss MAKOTO!"

The crowd roared from that amazing beybattle and from the excitement.

Rayna looked up at Makoto and smiled; Makoto just smiled nervously back. Rayna took the white ribbon from her hair letting her hair down and quickly bandaged her injury with it. Makoto walked over to her and helped did the knot and then picked up the pieces of her blade. If Driger was standing straight up, the top left (or right depending on where it's being seen) part of the blade and a little of the base were broken off.

"Here, um, sorry I… broke it," said Makoto kind of mad at himself for breaking someone else's beyblade. He wouldn't be very happy if someone broke Dragoon…well, Rayna _did _break it actually in the first round. Rayna sighed and took her blade,

"Let's just say we're even now. Thanks for the great battle, Makoto, you deserve to win," said Rayna.

"Well, um, it _was_ great wasn't it? I don't know about deserving to win, though," said Makoto for once, not sure of himself anymore.

"…You know, Makoto that cap of yours looks old. Is it important to you?" Rayna asked all of a sudden,

"Huh? Well, yeah, it's old. Belonged to my dad and it's the most important thing in the world to me! Well, my family and friends come first, but they're not things, they're people," said Makoto and laughed a little.

"When I sense something sharp coming at me, I raised my arm to protect my head but I was also protecting this," Rayna pointed to her yin-yang headband.

"Belonged to my father, I'm sure you've heard of him at some point in your life: Rei Kon," said Rayna and her voice seemed to have hypnotized Makoto, no ones talks to him like that except for Hiro probably. While Makoto was thinking about that and that name, Ray Kon, he almost didn't notice Rayna leave.

"Um, hey! Wait! Uh! It was nice meeting you!" Makoto called out to her. Rayna stopped and, looked back. She did a small wave and said,

"Good luck in the finals!"

"Thanks!"

Rayna walked out of the stadium and down the hallway; someone was waiting there for her.

"Hiro," she said.

"That was a great battle, I could've sworn you were going to win," said Hiro against the wall with his arms crossed. Rayna closed her eyes, smiled and looked down doing a small bow.

"I did too, he's strong, just like his father," said Rayna.

"Yes, he is…he's also stubborn like his father. But, you're strong too, just like _your _father," said Hiro,

"…I just hope I was up to his level when he was my age," said Rayna.

"…Well?"

"Well what?" Rayna asked crossing her arms,

"Are you going to clean up your injury?" Hiro asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Rayna looked at her arm and did a small laughed.

"Of course I will, and before you ask, yes, I'm staying to watch the final round and for the special announcement," said Rayna and continued on her way, walking past Hiro.

"_Without you, Rayna, I doubt this new team will last 3 days," _Hiro thought; he smiled and started walking, following Rayna.

It's the semi-final, Mark vs. Kaiya.

"Okay, let's see how good you really are!" said Mark, getting his blade ready.

"…"

"…Can you at least say _something_?" Mark asked a little irritated from her silent treatment.

"Fine, get ready to lose," said Kaiya getting into position to launch. Mark sweat drops,

"That wasn't exactly what I planned to hear," he said.

"3-2-1-Let it Rip!"

The green and blue blade crashed in midair and both fell into the dish and attacked each other again.

"You're going down! Draciel! Tidal Wave Surge!" Draciel brought up a tidal wave ready to hit hard on Kaiya's blade.

"Dranzer! Phoenix Flamethrower!"

The fire and water made steam.

Kaiya, thinking Mark's just an amateur blader, didn't expect Mark's sudden attack on Dranzer and nearly knocking Dranzer out of the dish.

"Lucky shot," Kaiya mumbled.

"Got ya! Draciel! Attack!"

"Dranzer! Counterattack!"

Draciel attacked Dranzer but after taking in the hit, Dranzer did fast combo attacks damaging Draciel badly.

"Draciel! No!"

"This is over! Dranzer! Volcano Flame Sniper!"

Dranzer attacked, heavy and hard. To Dranzer and Kaiya, the defense blade didn't seem like it was a defense blade at all. A fire arrow shot through the center of the blade when it went into the air, just barely missing the bit chip.

Mark watched and stared wide-eyed.

"…Dr-Draciel…"

And surprisingly, water was forming around his eyes and they slid down his face.

"Draciel…" Mark repeated again and fell on his knees.

The people watching gasped, never have they saw someone lose a beybattle in one round like that or that fast.

Makoto and Cam watched and stared in horror.

Even Gou was surprised,

"Kaiya…" he said quietly.

"You didn't have to go that far to win," he added in a whisper.

Rayna watched with Hiro in the audience.

"I think I better disqualify her," said Hiro,

"Don't, a lot of blades were broken in this tournament," said Rayna,

"But not damaged beyond repair," said Hiro.

"You can disqualify her if the bit chip is destroyed, but it's not," said Rayna,

"Do you know how long he's had that blade?" Hiro asked

"No I don't, but, I understand how he must feel. Which is another reason why Makoto has to defeat her in the finals," said Rayna in a serious tone.

Makoto lost his temper,

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DEMOLISHING HIS BLADE LIKE THAT?"

Kaiya looked towards where the screaming was coming from. She gave him a look that meant,

'This is what will happen to you if you fight back in our match,' andMakoto understood it.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN IN THE FINALS!" Makoto shouted angrily as he and Cam went over to Mark and his completely shattered blade. The base, the attack ring, the weight disk; everything was in pieces except for the bit chip which Makoto picked up and handed it to his friend.

Makoto stared at Kaiya and she stared back, but to them, it was more like glaring.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, hurts my friend. Nor does anyone make them cry! I'll see you in the finals!" Makoto snarled.

"…You can count on that. You should be thankful that I didn't use his _blade_ to hurt _him_ when it was destroyed," said Kaiya and walked off.

"Its okay, Mark, I'll make you a new blade," said Cam patting him on the back. Makoto went in front of him and put out his hand for Mark to take.

He looked up at him,

"Come on Mark; let's fix Draciel up; together,"

Mark took his hand and stood up,

"Thanks you guys," he said wiping his tears away.

"Why don't you keep those pieces, maybe it'll give you the motivation to get stronger," Makoto suggested looking at the blade that was once Mark's.

"Good idea," said Mark.

"Here, I have a box you can keep," said Cam handing him a small green and gold colored box she took from her backpack.

"Th-thanks guys…and Makoto,"

"Yeah?"

"You better defeat her, or I won't treat you to ice cream after this," said Mark nodding to him and smiled.

"Uh, okay! You bet I'll win!" said Makoto and turned around to everyone in the stadium but was staring at the direction where Kaiya left.

"YOU HEAR ME, KAIYA? I'M GOING TO WIN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and even got the crowd going and shouting.

"Wow, he's quite determined," said Rayna who was happy to see how loyal those three were to each other.

"Yes, he is," Hiro agreed.

Gou saw their loyalty to each other. He felt Makoto's anger and his motivation for winning.

"He's blading…for his friend. Maybe…just maybe…"

He kept his eyes on those three as they walked out of the stadium together.

"…He can defeat my sister," said Gou, finishing his sentence after he stared in awe and amazement. He looked up at the ceiling,

"Maybe…Kaiya and I _both_ need some friends…" he mumbled.

"_Is that it? Is this what our parents wanted us to understand and for us to do?" _Gou asked himself.

Finals:

Makoto vs. Kaiya.

"Go Makoto! You can do it!" Cam cheered from the seats, front row with Mark.

"Remember our deal! Beat her and I treat you to ice cream!" Mark reminded.

Gou was a couple rows of seats over and he could still hear them. He had his chin on his arms which were on top of the wall (if you're front row seats, there's this wall there blocking the people watching to the people beybattling).

"_I don't know who to cheer for anymore. My sister, who I have always cheered for; or Makoto, the new guy that proved something to me. Hmm…decisions, decisions. Hm…I guess I'll go with…both of them!" _Gou thought, though he wasn't really thinking…

The two didn't say anything, but got ready to battle.

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

"This is it, Dragoon," said Makoto as both Makoto and his blade got ready for anything their opponent is going to throw at them.

"Take him down, Dranzer!"

What these two bladers didn't know while they throw their heart out into this battle. Dragoon and Dranzer were having their own little bit beast conversation about how they haven't seen or battled each other for a while. And in Dranzer's case: How amazingly Kaiya went through a drastic change after her parents left her in charge of Gou while they go somewhere… for a very long time. Dragoon just referred to how obnoxious Makoto can be but he still likes his new owner. Dranzer mentioned that he did say sorry to Draciel before Draciel's blade was destroyed. After a bit more talking and blades hitting against each other, both thought it was time to wrap this battle up.

"You're lucky you lasted this long," said Kaiya,

"Yeah? Well you're lucky that I haven't decided to destroy _your_ blade!"

"Really? Well, I think we should make this one battle to determine the winner. No round 2 or a third round, just this one," Kaiya suggested.

"Fine, this will only make me try harder!" said Makoto with determination.

The two won't lose to each other to something this important and with so much on the line…in Makoto's case at least.

"Gr…DRANZER!" Kaiya shouted as Dranzer rose up.

"Bring it…DRAGOON!" Makoto followed up as the great dragon rose.

Kaiya was burning with passion and fiery red.

Makoto was burning with a heart full of promise and dragon blue.

Outside the stadium where the tournament's taking place; some people could see an explosion of fire and wind struck through the ceiling and to the sky.

Rayna and Hiro looked up after they were sure that the ruble was done falling,

"…I'm not going to pay for that," said Hiro not very happy with the ceiling.

Ruble fell but it didn't bother the two bladers knowing that they won't get hit. Both were tired and panting, waiting for the other to make a mistake.

"Tell me…what are you fighting for?" Makoto asked between breaths,

"None of your damn business!" she growled back.

"Fine, but I'll let you know now, that I'm fighting for my friends. I didn't realize that I can't win for my selfish needs for glory, I didn't realize until I lost to Rayna in the semi-final. I'm going to win for them! Without my friends, I would be out of the tournament by now! I'm going to win! DRAGOON! PHANTOM TWISTER!"

"What's with people and their friendship anyway? DRANZER! FLAME SNIPER!"

They destroyed the dish and almost each other as they both fell on their backs from the explosive hit.

Both stood back up immediately and looked at the broken dish. "Where did…"

"They go?" Kaiya finished the question for Makoto.

One possible direction; both looked up and could see their blades pushing against each other in the air. One surrounded by fire and the other surrounded by wind.

"You can do it, Dragoon!"

"Come on, Dranzer!"

Both blades hit the ground hard making a crater. Then, Dragoon was spinning around in a circle around Dranzer which was implanted into the ground; pretty much stuck and obviously stopped spinning when the blade hit the ground like a meteor.

The two were breathing hard, neither looking at each other, just their blades.

"…I (pant) win," said Makoto as he called back Dragoon.

Kaiya said nothing, she went over to her blade and tried to take it out but it was stuck well.

The crowd roared.

"ALRIGHT MAKOTO!" Mark and Cam shouted as loud as they could.

Kaiya got her blade out and saw that it was damaged badly.

Cam and Mark leapt from their seats and towards Makoto. Cam jumped on him giving him a hug and Mark puts and arm around Makoto's shoulder congratulating him. Hiro walked towards them with Rayna following up behind him.

Gou watched, not believing that his own sister and the great Dranzer lost.

Makoto laughed with his friends,

"I wish Tai was here to see us now!" he said and his friends agreed.

Kaiya stayed where she was, knelt down in the hole that Dranzer and Dragoon made; staring at her own defeat, Dranzer.

Hiro went up to Makoto,

"Congratulations, Makoto," said Hiro.

"Thanks!" said Makoto and told his friends to let go of him.

"And Kaiya, I have to say, you and Makoto put on one heck of a beybattle," said Hiro looking over at Kaiya.

She stood up and dusted herself off,

"Whatever, but since I'm not the Champion anymore, I might as well go back to the drawing board to make myself the best again," she said and was about to leave when Hiro stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on there, you can't go, the team needs a female team captain too you know. My nephew can't be the only team captain. He's got leadership and determination, but you have the brains and the skills." Hiro explained.

Kaiya and Makoto looked at him and blinked twice,

"Team?" they asked. Then everything went dark except the lights shining on Makoto and Kaiya.

"Let's give a round of applause for our new champion Makoto Granger/Kinomiya! And his worthy opponent, Kaiya Hiwatari! The two best bladers in this country!" J.P. shouted into the microphone.

The two looked at each other, still not sure what Hiro was talking about.

J.P. tossed the microphone to Hiro, who also has a beam of light shone on him.

"This is the official team that will represent Japan for the World Championships!" Hiro announced as two more beam of lights were added in this dark stadium.

"Semi-finalists Mark Tate/Mizuhura!" Mark looked around as if he couldn't believe Hiro was talking about him, but no doubt, the light was shining on him.

"And semi-finalist, Rayna Kon!" The second beam of light landed on Rayna who was smiling and wasn't really surprised at all. By the way, she has her hair up again and her arm was bandaged by real bandages.

"The finalist: Kaiya and new champion Makoto!"

The crowd cheered and roared the loudest ever!

"Wow…who would've thought," said Cam,

"Yeah…" said Mark with excitement in his eyes.

"Whoa…Kaiya's part of a team. Hm, I wonder how long she'll last," Gou asked himself.

Hiro turned the mic off,

"What? You kids aren't _that _surprised are you?" Hiro asked.

"Uh…" was all Makoto and Kaiya could say.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you concentrating on winning all the time and then get distracted from the battle or have your ego grow too much. And I think Makoto learned that from his battle with Rayna; hopefully, you Kaiya, learned that from your battle with Makoto," said Hiro.

"But…but, are you serious, Uncle Hiro?" Makoto asked.

Rayna answered for Hiro,

"Yeah, this was his plan all along. Tell me Makoto, have you figured who the Kon family is?" Rayna asked,

"Uh, oh yeah I did. I remembered that my dad was friends with a guy named Rei Kon. He was also his teammate along with some other guys but I can't seem to remember their names exactly…" said Makoto putting his fingers on his chin to think. Mark shook his head in disappointment,

"Did one of teammates happen to have the last name: Tate/Mizuhura?" Mark asked,

"Um, yeah! Hey…how did you…oh! You're last name is…I feel like an idiot…" said Makoto blushing from embarrassment.

Kaiya couldn't agree more,

"Did one of them happen to have the last name: Hiwatari?"

"Uh…yeah," said Makoto giving a nervous laugh.

"And do you remember your father's first team name?" Hiro asked,

"Uh…something about breaking and blades," said Makoto trying to remember.

"Bladebreakers?" Rayna reminded,

"That was it!" Makoto and Mark exclaimed simultaneously. Makoto looked at Mark who didn't happen to have good memory either.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad to have met the descendents of my father's team when he participated in the Japan tournament to get a chance to compete in the World Championships," said Rayna.

"Yeah, to think, if our fathers were able to do it, I don't see why we can't!" said Mark excitedly.

"Yeah…" said Makoto in awe and the fact that he had teamed up with his father's old teammates' kids!

"Oh and Cam, I forgot to mention that you're traveling with them," said Hiro when he noticed that Cam sort of kept her mouth shut for a while.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Cam asked, confused.

"Has your father ever told you about the Blade Breakers?" Hiro asked,

"Y-yes, he was friends with them and he did repairs and came up with battle tactics," said Cam,

"That's right, and that's what you're going to do for the team!"

"What? Me? But!" Makoto heard the whole thing and swung his arm around her shoulder,

"Of course you're coming with us! You're part of the team too!" said Makoto with a big grin,

"But-"

"Don't talk yourself out of this! I'm going to make sure you're coming!" said Mark swing his arm around her shoulder as well, opposite of Makoto.

Rayna smiled, Makoto introduced the girls to each other.

Kaiya just ignored it all.

"Aren't you going to join them, Kaiya?" Hiro asked,

"As if," said Kaiya,

"You're going to be spending a lot of time together you know," said Hiro,

"No way, I'm not going to be part of this team," said Kaiya.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her,

"Why?" Rayna asked,

"Why should I?" Kaiya asked.

"Kaiya, they need someone like you. I put Makoto _and _you in charge, the team captains. You both balance each other in that department; if this team just had Makoto leading them, they probably won't get pretty far," said Hiro.

"WHAT?" Makoto exclaimed.

"There's no way! I won't accept!"

"She sure is stubborn," said Rayna.

"Tell me about it, you don't have to live with her," said Gou.

The 'team' turned to see Gou who looked like he was waiting on Kaiya.

"…I said I'm not joining the team…not without my brother at least,"

Gou took that last part by surprise. Actually, everyone was surprised by that.

Hiro wasn't sure what to think,

"I'm sorry to say, but it's either you take both of us, or none of me," she said and was about to leave with Gou when Hiro cleared his throat.

"Very well, he may be part of the team too. I know for a fact that he's just as strong as you," said Hiro and was going to announce the new member to the audience watching.

"No way! He said I…he said, I just-" Gou was stumbling over his words but Makoto slaps him across the back.

"Alright! We have another new teammate! I never told you my name properly, I'm Makoto!" he said giving Gou his hand,

"Uh, I'm Gou," and he took Makoto's hand.

"I'm Mark, this is Cam," said Mark.

"I'm Rayna,"

"Uh…you're, accepting me? And Kaiya?" Gou asked,

"Of course! Why not? We're beybladers; we're humans, why not right?" Mark pointed out.

"Yeah…hey Kaiya! Isn't this great?" Gou asked his sister.

"Hn…I was hoping for Hiro to say no," said Kaiya with her back to the team and her arms crossed.

"You get used to her," said Gou with a small sweat drop.

"Now we need a cool team name!" said Makoto,

"Maybe we can use the 'Bladebreakers' as our name," Rayna suggested,

"Or a name with 'Bladebreakers' in it!" Mark added to the suggestion.

"Yeah! Something like that! When people hear our name, they'll know that this team blades and wins with flying colors!" said Makoto loudly.

"What do you guys have in mind then?" Cam asked.

Gou was whispering with Kaiya,

"My sister has an idea," said Gou but Kaiya hits him across the head,

"You weren't supposed to say it was my idea!" she scolded.

"Ow…sorry, how about…The Blazing Blade Breakers?"

Gou suggested rubbing his head.

"Let's give it up one more time for our representatives! The team of: Makoto! Kaiya! Mark! Rayna! And Gou!"

**Please R and R!**

**I hope this wasn't too long! It took me a _long_ time to type this one! So what do you think? The Blazing Bladebreakers?**

**Next: The new team heads for China and their adventure together begins!**


	5. Cat Fights!

After they got their team name, the Blazing Bladebreakers, everyone went to pack their things for the next day's trip. Everyone except for Rayna that is, she went straight to the airport afterwards.

In the morning, Mark's grandfather dropped Mark and Cam off and was the first ones to meet with Hiro.

"Hey!" the three turned their heads to see Gou waving and walking with Kaiya who looked very…annoyed.

They talked for awhile but they're going to miss their plane if a certain male team captain doesn't get here soon!

"Where is that boy?" Kaiya asked with her arms crossed,

"Does this happen often?" Gou asked,

"Yup," said Mark eating an apple,

"Sound like Gou when he oversleeps for training. Wakes up when he's suppose to be training. Then he wastes even more time trying to hide the two dolls he sleeps with at night that he thinks I don't know about," said Kaiya plainly,

"KAIYA! That is a complete lie! First off, they're stuffed animals, not dolls. Second, I stopped sleeping with them a year after our parents started going in and out of our home everyday. Third, I left my dragon and phoenix in Russia," Gou using his fingers to prove his point and blushed from embarrassment.

"I wasn't talking about your stuffed phoenix and dragon, I was talking about your 2 stuffed cats!" said Kaiya gesturing with one arm.

Gou didn't bother to argue this time; he just stared for while then turned his back to her and lowered his head trying to hide his face.

Mark had to bite his hand hard to keep himself from laughing. Cam just thought how much Makoto and Tai acted was similar to this. Hiro just shook his head and kept his look-out for his nephew.

"Okay, if we want to catch our flight, we have to get on in five minutes," said Mark looking at his watch.

"GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE!" Makoto shouted running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Cam asked the panting Makoto with his hands on his knees.

"I (pant) had to (pant) say bye to (pant) my mom and (pant) Grandpa. Except (pant) I couldn't find him (pant) for a while (pant) so-"

"Forget it, Makoto! Come on! We're going to miss our flight!" Mark exclaimed and grabbed his bag. The others followed up on that and they dashed to catch their flight.

One the plane:

"Hey Hiro, where's Rayna?" Makoto asked when he realized they were one Chinese girl short.

"She went to China ahead of us," Hiro answered.

"Oh, are we going to meet her there?" Makoto asked eating some of the snacks the plane is serving. Hiro nodded.

For the whole ride, they slept, they ate, Gou and Mark played cards, Cam checked on Makoto's beyblade and upgraded it, Cam did finishing touches on Mark's new blade, Hiro lectured a bit about the tournament, and Kaiya stared out the window.

After 4-5 hour plane ride, they landed in China. Makoto expected to see Rayna waiting for them or ready to pick them up or something, but Hiro lead the way. After picking up their bags, Hiro lead them through the streets.

"Wow! China's so cool!" said Mark seeing all the Chinese works and art.

"Yeah, except I don't understand any Chinese," said Makoto,

"I know basic greetings in Chinese," said Cam,

"Kaiya and I know some of the language, we just can't use the big words!" said Gou with a smile.

"Really? I didn't expect you guys to be Chinese. I mean, Cam's smart so I'm not surprised she knows a couple of words but you two?" said Makoto raising an eyebrow.

"Our mother is partial Chinese, moron," said Kaiya walking a bit faster ahead of Makoto.

"Well, gee, I'm sorry, I didn't know! But you didn't have to be so rude about it!" said Makoto angrily.

"It's true, we kind of picked up the language after hearing our mother speak Mandarin so much on the phone. And I like it, why do you think my shirt is Chinese styled?" Gou asked showing his shirt.

"Not to mention your long and very thick hair," Kaiyaadded without looking back at them.

"I like my rattails," said Gou in a kiddy way teasing his sister,

"Oh be quiet, I hate it when you talk like a little kid!"

"But I'm your little brother," Gou kiddy whined some more on purpose because he's not making a whiny face so Makoto and the others could tell he's just messing with her.

"You're 11 almost 12 years old. Grow up!"

"But Kaiya…"

"If you don't stop whining now I'll……."

"You'll?"

"Tell you what, stop making that annoying kiddy voice to get me irritated, and I'll get you sweets, my pay," said Kaiya and walked faster again to be next to Hiro.

"Score!" Gou cheered in a whisper.

"Do you do this often?" Mark asked,

"Occasionally, if she owes me," said Gou,

"Why does she owe you?" Cam asked,

"Well, she embarrassed me back before we left at the airport, and she took my candy stash and kept it for herself," Gou explained.

"Oh…So do siblings fight and embarrass each other all the time?" Makoto asked,

"Yup," Mark answered,

"And how would you know?" Cam asked,

"Uh, no reason," Mark replied quickly.

"She wasn't asking for a reason," Gou pointed out,

"Uh, just forget it!" said Mark and ran to catch up with Kaiya and Hiro.

"I wonder, how does my uncle know where he's going?" Makoto asked and Cam just shrugged.

Five minutes later:

"I'm hungry!" Makoto whined.

"Good, because we're here," said Hiro stopping in front of a 3 stories building. The kids looked up and realized it wasn't a building. It was decorated in red and the logo seems to be a white tiger.

"I don't know what it says," said Makoto turning his head to the side when he saw the five big lettered Chinese characters,

"Bai Hu Tzi Chzan Ting."

They all looked at Gou,

"What? I learned how to read too," said Gou,

"Okay…what does it mean?" Mark asked,

"'White Tiger Restaurant,' or '_The_ White Tiger Restaurant,'" Kaiya answered not even looking at the sign, just staring out in space until they start walking again.

"Why are we here?" Cam asked,

"Who cares? I'M HUNGRY! LET'S EAT!" Makoto shouted and dashed towards the restaurant but Hiro grabbed him before Makoto could even grab the doors.

"Slow down there Makoto, we don't want to draw attention," said Hiro and let's go of him when Makoto stopped moving forward.

Thanks to Gou and Cam's laptop/Dizzi's Chinese translations, they ordered their foods and they were served within minutes.

"Oh wow! It looks so good!" said Makoto nowdrooling.They were at a big table; in the center there was a big circle or a wheel that the food was put on. The wheel can be spun around so everyone can pick the food they want.

"It's a like a buffet, except we don't have to get up," said Mark and tried to use chop sticks was but was failing miserably.

"Oh yeah, Mark can't use chopsticks!" Makoto laughed between mouthfuls.

"Shut up," said Mark and took a fork to get what he wanted.

"But you live in Japan, don't you use chopsticks?" Gou asked eating some shrimp,

"…no, I gave up on practicing chopsticks when I was little because it was so hard," said Mark a bit embarrassed.

While they chat and ate amongst themselves, Hiro looked over at the two doors where chefs, waiters, and waitresses come in and out. Rayna stepped out wearing a tradition Chinese-styled waitress outfit with black and red colors. Hiro nodded to her and she nodded back.

Afterwards, after everyone stuffed their bellies, Hiro called out to Rayna for some tea; though, he didn't call 'Rayna' he just said,

"Some tea please!"

The others thought it was just some waiter or waitress, never has Rayna crossed their minds as being a waitress here.

Rayna came over as Hiro flipped over his small cup letting her pour.

"I'm full…" said Makoto,

"Me too," said Mark,

"You shouldn't eat that much, you're going to get a stomach ache!" said Cam seeing the boys groan.

"That was good, but our mother's fried rice was better, right Kaiya?" Gou asked after finishing up his lunch.

"Yeah, guess so," said Kaiya and flipped her tea cup for Rayna to pour. Yeah, she noticed Rayna.

"You guys should've saved room for the dessert!" said Gou with a smile.

"Chinese desserts?" Cam asked,

"Yeah! Translating, Kaiya and my favorite dessert are called Almond tofu. Then there are some Jell-O, green bean bun, red bean bun, and ice cream. There are other desserts too that you should try," said Gou listing the desserts out with his fingers.

"I would love to but…I'm so full!" Makoto groaned.

Rayna reached Makoto and flipped his cup for him and poured tea into it,

"So I guess we won't have to go through decorating the cake for you guys to eat if you can't eat them," she said.

"Cake? What ca- RAYNA?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Rayna!" Cam and Mark said in unison happily.

"Hi!" said Gou and Kaiya just puts a hand up for a 'hi.'

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked,

"I work here," she answered,

"Aren't you a little young to be working?" Mark asked,

"This restaurant belongs to my dad. Actually, he's the one that got me working here in the first place," Rayna replied with a smile.

"Don't you have a choice of whether you want to work here or not?" Cam asked,

"Yeah, but, after working here for a few days with my father, I started to enjoy it! I meet new people, I get good tips, a learned how to cook so when I'm not serving, I'm cooking, and my dad pays me," Rayna explained.

"Speaking of your father, is he here?" Hiro asked when he finished his tea,

"Um…yeah, I'll take you to him," said Rayna.

"Um, can I have some Almond Tofu?" Gou asked before she walked off with Hiro,

"Make that two please," said Kaiya without looking at them.

"I'll get someone to get that for you two," said Rayna. While putting the tea back, she asked a waiter she knew well to serve two Almond Tofu for table 11.

Rayna took Hiro to the elevator and they went up to the third floor. But first, she got some desserts and two drinks and puts them on a trey and brought it with her.

"Good business?" Hiro asked on their way up,

"Yeah, this is how my father expanded this place from a one floor restaurant to a three floor restaurant," said Rayna and took him down a hallway. They reached the only door at the end of the hallway.

She opened it and led Hiro in.

It was a big room, the boss's room. There was a table in the center, and sitting at the table were no other than team G-Revolution, excluding Daichi and Kenny.

Rayna went over and served the food to them.

"Thanks Rayna," said Max when Rayna served him and Tyson the cake.

"Yeah! You got me two more slices right?" Tyson asked reaching for the fork,

"Yup, here you go Mr. Granger/Kinomiya," said Rayan giving him the second plate.

Rayna walked over to her father and Kai,

"Lei Bah Bah, your drink," said Rayna giving Ray the Chinese soda he asked for (its good! Tastes like coke but a bit… stronger in a way).

"Thanks Xiao Sen," said Ray,

"Your welcome. Here's your drink Mr. Hiwatari," said Rayna.

"Thank you," he said taking it.

"Lei Bah Bah, I brought Hiro of the BBA here. He wishes to see you," said Rayna.

"HIRO!" Tyson exclaimed almost choking on the food. Hiro looked around,

"I thought Kaida was going to be here," said Hiro.

"She's walking somewhere on the streets of China Town," said Kai sarcastically even though it was kind of literally.

"Are you having marriage problems, Kai?" Hiro asked,

"No…"

"Kai's blinking a lot! He's lying!"

"Tyson calm down! You're acting like a kid again! Sheesh! We shouldn't have given him so many sweets!" said Max shaking his head.

"I'm sure Kaida's fine, I lead her to the back door a while ago, she shouldn't run into the kids and she knows here way around here. The kids _are_ here, right Hiro?" Ray asked and Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, they all seem to get along nicely, except for Kaiya," and with that last comment he looked at Kai and Kai just shrugged like he knew nothing.

"Xiao Sen, pull up a chair for Hiro please," Ray asked,

"Yes Lei Bah Bah," said Rayna doing a small bow and went to get a chair on the other side of the room.

"Nice daughter you have there," said Hiro walking over waiting for his chair,

"She was easier to raise than Xiao Dien," said Ray,

"I have to ask, Ray, we call her Rayna, but you call her Xiao…what was it?" Tyson asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Xiao Sen, that's her Chinese name. The only reason why you guys and everyone else call her Rayna is because Tyson had the idea that _my_ name should be in _her_ name," said Ray.

"Oh yeah…" said Tyson rubbing his head.

"Here you go Mr. Granger/Kinomiya," said Rayna pushing the chair in for him.

"Thanks, Rayna, and you can call me Hiro. That way, my brother and I won't get confused by who you're calling," said Hiro,

"Yes Hiro," said Rayna doing a small bow.

"Xiao Sen, why don't you go back to the others, this conversation is going to take a while," said Ray,

"Sure," said Rayna and did a small bow before she left.

"Remember, Rayna, you have to keep quiet about us," said Max putting his finger up to his lips.

"I will Mr. Tate/Mizuhura…um, if you don't mind me asking Mr. Hiwatari, you sure Mrs. Hiwatari will be alright out there?" Rayna asked and Kai just nodded.

"She's fine! Don't worry, after Kai starts missing her, he'll go out to find her himself!" said Max,

"Shut up," said Kai.

"Well, alright,"

"But remember, not a word about us," Max reminded again.

"Of course!"

"I want to go down too! My son's down there!" Tyson exclaimed and leapt from his seat. Kai grabbed him and Tyson fell over.

"You can see your son when he beybattles at the championships in Russia," said Kai and lets go.

"Ow…Fine!"

Rayna made her way downstairs again.

When she did, she saw that the Hiwatari siblings already finished their desserts and the others are still full. She sat down and joined them in their conversation.

Later, Hiro came back down and discussed the tournament.

"Now, I'm sure your parents have told you about their first tournament at least once. We're following the same rules that apply." Hiro got into explaining and talked about the things that stayed the same after the years, and the small adjustments made for now.

"Just stick with me guys, I know this place like the back of my head," said Rayna and everyone just agrees. Hiro let them explore China for a while as long as they get back to him before dinner. Rayna also mentioned that she'll take them to her home, White Tiger Village. While walking, they saw a blade that tried to attack them and the blade headed towards the alley.

"What was the big deal!" Makoto yelled and everyone puts their hands on their ears because of Makoto's very loud voice; Makoto was about to go after that blade when his friends stopped him.

"I forgot to mention, around here, there's a lot of street blading," said Rayna.

"Street blading? Hey, I've heard of that…now can I go teach whoever launched that blade a lesson!" Makoto asked but didn't wait for an answer and headed for the alley.

"Makoto! WAIT!" his friends cried and followed him.

There they saw a bowl with the same blade that attacked them. Then a boy appeared with messy light green (not too light so it's not lime) hair stepped out wearing traditional green Chinese clothing and called back his blade.

"Hello Xiao Sen, long time no see…traitor!" The others looked around,

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"He means me, Makoto. My Chinese name is Xiao Sen," explained Rayna.

"Oh okay…tell me why you attacked us you jerk!"

"My name is Chung-Chung and-"

"Or Jon-Jon if you're not used to Chinese names," said Rayna,

"I don't care! His blade almost hit me!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You're all talk," said Chung-Chung,

"WHAT?"

"Sen, I can't believe you. You actually went ahead and made this team?" Chung-Chung asked angrily,

"Well, _I _didn't make this team by myself! Of all people I thought my childhood friends and my brother would understand what I want to do with my life!"

"So…they know each other right?" Gou asked making sure he knows what might be going on.

"Do you know how upset Xiao Dien and the rest of us were?" Chung-Chung asked,

"Yes…I did. But I was even more upset that you guys went against what I wanted to do!"

"So…so we just sit back and watch them argue?" Gou asked and the others just shrugged.

"Just because you got Driger in the end, doesn't me-"

"It's Sen!"

Everyone looked over by the entrance to the alley they were in.

"Xiao Sen!" this tall boy with black hair and an orange jacket around his waist called out to her and ran up to her. Then he hugged Rayna hard.

"Ouch…hi, Xiao Tzi," she said.

"You're back! I missed you!" said Xiao Tzi and let's go of her,

"So did I," Rayna replied with a smile.

"Wait until Min-"

"You're actually happy to see her?" Chung-Chung asked,

"Of course!"

"Am I the only one siding with Dien?" Chung-Chung asked himself.

"Maybe."

Then, another guy with messy black hair that goes to his neck wearing a white shirt and black vest with white pants saw them in the ally. He walked towards them.

"Hey! Chung-Chung! Xiao Tzi! What are you doing here in the-XIAO SEN! Is that you?" he exclaimed.

"Hi Chang," she said with a small wave and a smile.

He went over and gave her a small and gentle hug,

"Reunion?" Gou asked the others and they just shrugged again.

"How have you been?" Chang asked,

"Great!"

"That's good, we missed you,"

"Thanks,"

"Is this your dream team?" Chang asked looking at the Blazing Bladebreakers.

"Yup! This is my dream team!" Rayna replied.

"Cool! Are you going to bring them to White Tiger Village?"

"Yeah, after I show them around first," Rayna answered,

"Maybe we can join you, then we can go to the village so M-" Chang was cut off by someone after he puts an arm around Rayna and ready to show her and her team around China.

"Why are you all here? We should be heading back to the village."

Everyone's eyes laid on a serious looking boy with his arms crossed in a traditional white and black Chinese outfit. He had cat yellow eyes, black hair that was tied in a down ponytail that reached the center of his body or his chest if the hair was in front, and hair bangs resembling Rayna's.

"Xiao Dien! It's Xiao Sen! She's back!" Xiao Tzi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's on her dream team!" Chang added happily.

"I'm not that happy to be honest," said Chung-Chung and walked over next to Xiao Dien who was staring at Rayna.

"You actually came back with a team?" he asked not changing his expression,

"Yes…Guh Guh,"

"Big brother?" Gou whispered to Kaiya.

"Guess so," she replied.

"They do look kind of alike," Gou added.

"…Are you participating in the tournament?" Xiao Dien asked once again, not changing the expression on his face.

"Well duh! Why else would we be here?" Makoto asked only to receive a death glare from Dien.

"I don't think we should mess with him," Mark whispered to Makoto,

"If you ask me, he's just doing the tough guy act," said Makoto,

"We'll see who's playing tough guy at the tournament. I'll see you there, Little Sister," said Xiao Dien turning around and walking off. The way he said 'Little Sister' wasn't a very nice way.

"Bai Hu Tzi! Let's go!" said Xiao Dien like it was a command,

"Yes, Xiao Dien," they all replied and followed him.

"Bye!" said Xiao Tzi to Rayna,

"See you at the village! We'll let our Egyptian friend know you're here, okay?" said Chang and winked at her.

"I know what you're thinking Chang! I don't like him like that!" Rayna shouted at Chang while blushing,

"He still thinks I like him…" Rayna mumbled crossing her arms,

"Like who? Does he mean himself?" Gou asked out of the blue.

"No, Chang's my cousin and he's talking about someone I'm friends with back at the village," Rayna replied.

"It sounded like you have enemies here," said Cam a bit scared,

"Yeah, guess I do," said Rayna sighing. She sighed again about five seconds later,

"Come on, we'll look around some more and I'll take you to the village," said Rayna and walked out of the alley.

**F.Y.I.-If my story was dubbed from Japanese, Xiao Tzi would be Ash, Chung-Chung would be Jon-Jon, I'm not sure what Xiao Dien would be, maybe Chi. Chang would be the same. When Rayna said 'Guh Guh' to Xiao Dien, she was calling him 'Big Brother.' For both Chinese and Japanese, it's respectful to call your older siblings by Big Brother or Big Sister instead of their first names. When Rayna called her father, Ray, 'Lei Bah Bah' she was saying 'Father' with higher respect. In Chinese, saying Bah Bah is the same as saying 'Dad,' 'Daddy,' or 'Father' depending on your age or how you want to say Dad. Rayna added Ray's first name 'Lei' before Bah Bah making her say 'Father' but with more respect showing how well Ray has raised her and how much she respects and loves her family. **

**Sen and Dien are Chinese words. Sen Dien means lightning, but by themselves they also mean lightning. **

**If this was an anime or manga series, Rayna would be spelled: Rena.**


	6. Clash!

**Sorry for the late update, had to ask my friends who read (but don't review) to break the tie for Mystel's son's name…

* * *

**

Rayna was leading them to the village. They were being attacked by tree branches…according to Gou. Rayna, Hiro, and Kaiya seemed to be the only ones that can get through the tree branches, leaves, and stuff on the ground easily while carrying their bags. Everyone else to being hit, getting tripped, smacked, or getting caught in something. Makoto almost lost his cap to a high tree branch, Gou got both his rattails tangled in a bush, Cam kept getting her shirt ripped on something sharp every now and then, and Mark kept falling on his face.

"We better slow down for them," said Hiro when he looked back.

"Hn…Slackers," mumbled Kaiya stopping and crossing her arms.

"Okay," said Rayna and they waited for them.

"Does that Chinese team go through here everyday?" Mark asked when they caught up,

"Um…I think so," Rayna answered,

"Gou, there's something caught on one of your rattails," said Makoto pointed at it.

Kai reached for it and looked at the creature on his rattail.

"Yikes, I thought it was a poisonous spider for a second there," he said and shook it off.

Kaiya then shrieked and made a good ten to twenty feet distance from the team.

(Everyone but Gou: anime dot eyes and sweat drops with question marks)

Gou was laughing his head off,

"Okay…Kaiya just screamed like a little girl, I never knew she could," said Makoto.

"What's so funny exactly?" Cam asked when Gou wouldn't stop laughing.

"SHUT UP GOU!" Kaiya screamed from where she was.

"I'm sorry!" Gou was able to say but still laughed a bit until it came to a stop with a small laughs here and there.

"Is it gone yet?" Kaiya cried still all the way in front.

"Yeah! I got rid of it when I saw it on my rattail, but you were freaked out right after I shook it to the ground!"

"It's on the ground NOW?"

"Kaiya…you know a lot of spiders are on the ground," saidGou shaking his head.

"Rayna! I want to get out of here NOW!" Kaiya shouted.

"Um…okay," said Rayna and continued to walk.

"So…what's wrong with Kaiya?" Mark asked while walking,

"She's afraid of spiders. That's why when I see one, I either say there's a spider and scare the heck out her and see her run away. Or I don't say anything because it can be embarrassing sometimes if we're out in public. Or I mention there's one around on accident like I did back there," Gou explained.

"Oh…" everyone else went nodding their heads.

"Now I know that jerk's weakness!" said Makoto smirking evilly.

"Hey…mess with my sister, you mess with me got it?" Gou warned right up in front of Makoto's face,

"Um…okay," Makoto whimpered (anime style).

"Wow…those two are willing to stick up for each other," said Cam.

"Yeah but I find it strictly odd if you ask me," said Mark,

"Why?"

"Because, I never really thought siblings could be that close," said Mark,

"…You have a sibling don't you, Mark?" Cam asked suspiciously,

"No," Mark quickly answered.

"Here we are, guys," said Rayna at the end of the forest. Kaiya immediately fast walked away from the trees.

Rayna walked them through the village, the village people all seemed to know her since they all said 'hi' to her when they pass by. All the kids just tackled a hug to Rayna. Actually, the kids liked all of them. Rayna let the kids play with the others for a while…literally.

"Ow! Hey! Quit pulling my rattails!" Gou shouted.

"Quit poking me or I'll hurt you…" Kaiya grumbled standing still with her arms crossed.

"Don't let go, you guys!" Cam shouted on top of both Makoto and Mark's shoulders.

"Well, we don't like it either you know," said Mark,

"Hey! Don't touch my beyblade stuff!" said Makoto trying to shoo them away.

"I have to protect Dizzi though," said Cam.

Hiro was smiling and patted the kids on their heads,

"Aren't you guys cute?" he said.

"Hao la, hao la! Hweh ja!" said Rayna and all the kids waved goodbye, scattering like bugs.

Mark and Makoto let Cam down. Gou was fixing his hair which was pulled out a bit, and Kaiya was grumbling something.

"Come on, guys," said Rayna.

She led them to her place. Inside was neat and clean. Everyone took off their shoes and walked in.

"You guys will sleep in these rooms," said Rayna pointing to two doors.

"So pick your sleeping buddies," said Rayna and went into the other room.

"I'm going with no one but my brother," said Kaiya.

"Let's see, there's…six of us so it's three in a room," said Cam.

"I'm with Mark!" said Makoto putting one arm around Mark.

"I better watch over these two," said Hiro,

"I guess that leaves me with…" Cam whimpered in fright.

"Hey! You're with us!" said Gou with smile.

"Great," said Kaiya in a monotone voice and walked into one of the room, then came out and went into the other.

"I call this room and I call that bed," said Kaiya and dropped her bag on the bed making a loud thud sound. Gou and Cam walked into the room Kaiya was in. It was actually kinda big. Two beds, windows, even a shower room. Of course, there were furniture like drawers, lamps, and a big mirror.

"There's only two beds," said Cam,

"_I'm probably going to be stuck on the floor…" _Cam thought.

"Do you want the other bed Cam?" Gou asked snapping Cam out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked not sure if she heard right,

"I asked if you wanted the other bed," Gou repeated.

"Um…no thanks, uh, I'm sure you'll need it more than me…" Cam's voice drifted off towards the end of the sentence.

"You sure you don't want it? I can take the floor, I brought my own futon with me," said Gou opening up his big bag.

"Just take the bed, Smart Kid. Both the beds and the floors are hard anyway," said Kaida and sat down on her bed.

"Um, well, I don't need to," said Cam.

"Just take the bed, I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway," said Gou with a smile and already started putting is futon on the floor.

"But! Uh…thanks Gou," she said shyly.

"Of course!" Gou replied with that sweet smile of his.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I bet the other room was bigger," said Makoto putting blankets on the floor.

"It's not so bad, at least this room has a T.V." said Mark sitting on one of the beds flipping the channels.

"Yeah, except everything is in Chinese!" Makoto pointed out.

Rayna then called everyone to the living room.

"Okay guys, you're free to roam the village but do not, I repeat do not go over there," Rayna pointed out the window to an empty area.

"Why?" Mark asked,

"Because my older brother and his team trains there, and he won't be happy if he sees one of you guys there," said Rayna.

"Okay, tell me where to get food," said Makoto.

* * *

We all know the saying, "Curiosity kills the cat" right? Well, do we actually listen to that saying? Gou doesn't.

"_I wonder how this team trains," _Gou thought and started heading for the White Tiger Hills or more pacifically, the Bai Hu Tzi's training grounds.

Everyone else was either doing their own thing, eating, talking, or playing with the village kids.

"Has anyone seen Gou?" Kaiya asked walking up to the others.

"Wow, she asked a question, didn't know she could do that," said Makoto between mouthfuls of dumplings. Kaiya (with anime vein) gave him a death glare.

"Um, no I haven't. I thought if he'd be anywhere, he'd be with you," said Makoto.

"Yeah, last I saw him, he was with you," said Mark playing Chinese checkers with Cam…and losing badly. Cam nodded in agreement.

"What about Rayna?" Kaiya asked,

"I think she went to see her friends and family here in the village," Hiro answered having some fun with the kids.

"Hn…he said he was meeting up with you guys here before he left me training," said Kaiya.

"We haven't seen him though," said Cam.

"Great," Kaiya mumbled.

"How long has he been gone?" Hiro asked,

"Not that long ago, he might've gotten lost or something," said Kaiya.

"Maybe," said Mark was struggling with Cam even more.

"Then again, if he was lost, I'm sure someone would start complaining to us about him or something. Or maybe curiosity has gotten the best of him…again," said Kaiya with a 'not again' sort of look.

Gou was climbing a tree,

"Wow, that's a nice waterfall," he said when he spotted the rushing waters and didn't finish climbing the tree. He jumped off and headed there. He got near the waterfall and put his arms out feeling the nice breeze of water.

"…small sprinkles of water, feels nice. This place is as hot as Japan! Huh?" Gou looked and saw a figure by the bottom of the water fall not far from him. The person had long blonde hair and seemed to be trying to dry it by squeezing it. The clothing was mostly white but Gou couldn't really see because the person was bent over and the hair was covering the face. Yet Gou spotted gold earrings on the ears. Gou crouched down from where he was so that he was behind a bush.

The person's head shook and the hair was waving about. The person looked to the left which was the direction where Gou was. Gou ducked lower just in case.

"_Wow…blue eyes and tan skin. She's pretty," _he thought.

* * *

"GOU!" Makoto shouted.

"Gou! Where are you?" Mark called,

"Gou? Come on out!" Cam cried.

"Gou! Come on out wherever you are!" Hiro shouted.

"Gou! If you don't show your face right now! I swear you're going to be in trouble when I get my hands on you!" Kaiya shouted, which was the loudest. The others looked at her,

"I think that's the reason why we can't find him," Makoto whispered and the others nodded in agreement.

Gou leaned in more to see and his hand slipped before him and he fell forward and the top part of his body out the bush. The girl looked at him without standing up. Gou stood up and dusted him self off quickly.

"Uh, sorry? I mean, dweh bu chi!" said Gou with a smile.

The girl just stood up and tied a red sash around her waist. Then she looked at him with seriousness and a bit of anger,

"Before you say anything, I'm a boy and I understand your language."

Gou just froze when he heard a masculine voice coming from that person whom he thought was a girl.

"Uh…I'm SORRY! I-wait, how did you know I thought you were a girl?" Gou asked suspiciously,

"I get that a lot with tourists when my hair is down. Or when people don't look at my chest closely enough," he answered. Gou's eyes slowly lowered the area below the neck,

"I guess you are a guy," he said when he saw that the chest was flat. The guy grew an anime vein and the next thing Gou knew, he was on the ground with a thud and big bump on his head. Then he felt weight on his back. The guy was sitting on him.

"1. You're an idiot. 2. Was there a good reason that you didn't believe me when I said I was male? I doubt it. 3. You're a trespasser. Only members of the Bai Hu Tzi team or the elders are allowed up here. And I know for a fact that you're not a member of this team. Nor do I believe that you're part of the village. So where did you come from, stranger?" he asked seriously.

"Ow…I came here with my team," Gou answered.

"Team? You're participating in the tournament aren't you? Trying to get rid of the competition?"

"NO! I was invited here!"

"Oh really? By whom may I ask?" asked the guy with amusement in his voice and pushed Gou's face in contact with the ground.

"Rayna…" Gou was able to say. The guy gasped a little and released Gou's head.

"Rayna? Xiao Sen?" The guy asked in a whisper.

"Hey, that's what this short guy, tall guy, the guy that Rayna said was her cousin, and this guy that looks like Rayna called her; Xiao Sen," said Gou.

"Chung-Chung? Xiao Tzi? Chang? And Xiao Dien? Were those their names?" the guy asked but still wouldn't get off of Gou's back.

"Yeah I think so, they all ring a bell," said Gou.

"Hmm…I guess if you know their names I guess I can believe you," he said.

"So, can you can get off me now?" Gou asked with an innocent smile.

"Hn…I guess so," he said and smiled, then slowly got up. Then he reached out his hand to help Gou up. The guy took one of the sashes on his waist (yeah, he has two) and quickly tied his hair.

"I'm Gou by the way. Gou Hiwatari!"

"I'm-" The guy was cut off by no other than Rayna!

"Minkah!" the two turned their heads.

"Minkah!" she shouted again running towards them with a happy smile. Behind her was Chang.

"Rayna?"

"Rayna? What are you doing here?" Gou asked and Rayna just gave him a look when she and Chang got to them.

"I should ask you the same question," said Rayna folding her arms.

"Uh…"

"I told you to stay away from here, White Tiger Hills, didn't I?" Rayna reminded.

"Um…Yes, I'm pretty sure you did," said Gou trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I guess this guy really wasn't lying," said Minkah.

"Let me guess, Gou mistook you for a girl, right? Then you though he was trespasser and…taught him a lesson by the looks of it," Changsaid looking at Gou's now dirty clothes.

"Yup," he replied.

"But hey! I'm not a trespasser!" said Gou quickly.

"I better take you out of here before my brother finds you," said Rayna and took Gou's arm.

"You're leaving so soon?" Minkah asked with some sadness in his voice.

"I'll be back (sweet smile), as soon as I drop this teammate of mine off (smile fades)," said Rayna.

* * *

"Heh, you're not mad are you?" Gou asked following Rayna.

"You know, for being in the middle of all your um…reunion with your friends and such?" Gou continued his question when he received no response. Rayna sighed,

"No, I'm not mad," Rayna replied and Gou had a relieved smile on.

"Just annoyed," Rayna added making Gou wanting to cry (in anime style at least).

* * *

"GOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT-"

"Wait Kaiya! Before you scold me I have to say that-"

"It was my fault Kaiya, don't blame Gou," said Rayna.

Gou looked over at Rayna slowly. He still had his hands in the air after waving it to try and stop Kaiya's yelling.

"_Did she just stand up for me?" _he asked himself.

"_I must be dreaming, someone just stood up for Gou," _Kaiya thought.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, it looks like you're off the hook, Gou," said Kaiya. Gou sighs a sigh of relief.

"_Even though I know Rayna only found him and helped him out of trouble," _thought Kaiya as she goes looking for the others and tell them they don't need to keep looking.

"Phew, thanks Rayna," said Gou.

"Just stay out of trouble, please?" Rayna asked and turned to go back to White Tiger Hills.

"Uh, sure…Wait! What exactly does Minkah play a role in your life? He's not part of the Bai Hu Tzi team too is he?" Gou asked.

"Well, no, even though I hope he would be part of our team someday," Rayna replied and continued on her way.

Gou watched her go,

"_Wait a second! Did she just say OUR TEAM?" _

"WAIT! WHOSE TEAM ARE YOU ON?"

* * *

"Gou, you're an idiot," said Kaiya in their room,

"Am not, Rayna just used 'our' instead of 'their' on accident and it confused me!"

"You didn't have to overreact," said Kaiya, then Makoto ran in with the others,

"How long is Rayna gonna hang out with those guys? How do we know she's not sharing secrets with them or something so they can beat us in the tournament!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mako," said Mark putting a shoulder on his friend.

"Even so, I can look at what the Bai Hu Tzi team can do during the tournament. If they even reach the finals," said Cam.

"Oh they will," said Kaiya who was now in her little corner and everyone looks at her,

"I've heard of the skills of the Bai Hu Tzi team, and it's no joke," she said.

"So…we better be ready for tomorrow right?" Makoto asked,

"Of course, Loser," Kaiya answered.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LOSER? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Makoto shouted and was about to dash over to Kaiya and strangle her but Mark and Cam immediately grabbed a hold of his legs causing Makoto to fall.

"Oh come on, Kaiya, quit being so mean," said Gou and his sister just shrugged. Gou looked over at Makoto who was now trying to crawl his way to Kaiya. He sighed,

"_This has been such a weird trip so far,"_ he thought.

**Next: The team battles their way to the finals and Rayna battles for her own rights! **

**Dweh Bu Chi means 'I'm sorry' **


	7. Night Music and Cat Clash!

**I'm glad you guys like Minkah's name!

* * *

**

"Lets see…" Makoto was staring at the tournament set-up sheet on the wall.

"Okay, I have no idea how to read this," Makoto confessed. Everyone anime falls.

"Okay! Makoto, our team's over here, can't you read 'Blazing Bladebreakers?' It's not even in Chinese," said Rayna pointed to their team name.

"Yeah, but everything else is in Chinese," Makoto whined.

"Yeah, but just follow the lines up and you'll reach the top where the finals are. Anyone can read brackets, Loser," said Kaiya.

"Oh! (Takes a step back) Brackets!" Makoto exclaimed and everyone just sighed with sweat drops.

"Rayna, can you find your brother's team?" Kaiya asked with a monotone voice,

"Why does that matter?" Makoto asked. Someone that wasn't Kaiya answered for him.

"Because it'll determine whether we'll face off in the tournament or in the _finals_."

The team looked over to see the Bai Hu Tzi team and someone else in a mask.

"Guh Guh," said Rayna quietly.

"Oh!" said Makoto like it was actually hard to figure out.

"Loser," Kaiya grumbled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Makoto snapped.

"Come on guys, this is embarrassing to us," said Mark trying to calm Makoto down.

Gou looked over at the one with an old mask on,

"Is that you, Minkah?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hn, guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were," said Minkah and took the ancient thing off his face revealing his already tan skin and sparkly blue eyes.

Cam stared and felt heat going up to her cheeks. Kaiya looked up and the first thing she noticed was the Egyptian.

"_Maybe coming here wasn't a waste after all…" _Kaiya thought and shook the idea out of her head and looked away again…then looks again every few seconds.

"_Why did he have to be Egyptian and have nice eyes?" _Kaiya thought angrily.

"Minkah, are you going to watch the tournament…or are you in it?" Rayna asked with a worried voice.

"Well, I'm not exactly _on_ the team, but I'll be watching them beybattle in the benches," Minkah answered.

"I see…" said Rayna and looked disappointed.

"I'll see you in the finals. That is, if you even make it there," said Xiao Dien who only gave her a short look and then looked away, turning around to leave.

"Bye Xiao Sen!" everyone else but Chung-Chung went and waved a 'see you later' to her.

"Sheesh, your brother is grumpier than my sister," said Gou. Kaiya grew and vein and pounded him on the head.

Throughout the tournament, Cam decides the line-up for the team and they don't have a choice but go for it.

"I have to ask, just what are the people saying after they lose?" Makoto asked before the next battle to Rayna sitting on the bench.

"Well, lets just say they aren't happy," Rayna answered.

"They were cursing. If not, crying in defeat," Kaiya answered in her usual position on the bench: arms crossed, one leg over the other, and depending on the case, eyes closed or open.

"Saying that they were crying in defeat wasn't very nice," said Mark.

"Whatever," Kaiya replied.

"Jerk," Makoto and Mark mumbled at the same time.

"Okay, you're up, Mark," said Cam after Gou won his round.

"Finals! Here we come!" said Gou and plopped down on the bench. Kaiya then started lecturing Gou again about being over confident but as usual, he just tunes out and nods every now and then. Gou's eyes floated over to Rayna and noticed her in deep thought. Kaiya continued on but wasn't looking at him. She was just talking and assuming he's listening. So he slowly scooted over to Rayna.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly so Kaiya won't notice.

"It's…nothing," she replied without looking at him.

"Oh come on, even I'm not that dumb…you don't want to talk about it with me right?" Gou asked and was about to scoot back when Rayna finally looked at him.

"It's…my brother," said Rayna finally.

"What about him?" Gou asked.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Gou? Hello? Gou…GOU!" Kaiya shouted and finally got her brother's attention since he turned around immediately.

"What?"

"I was calling you,"

"I know, I just had to…ignore you for moment…" said Gou slowly.

"…"

Silence meant that Kaiya didn't want to bother arguing so the conversation is over.

"Whatever, did you even hear a word I was telling you?" Kaiya asked a bit slow.

"Uh…yes," said Gou calmly.

"If he was supposed to pay attention to you, I'm sorry because it was my fault. I was talking with him and…" Rayna couldn't find another excuse.

"I…see. Okay then, I just won't ask. Is the battle over yet?" Kaiya asked impatiently and looked over at Mark who just won the battle.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Tomorrow's the finals you guys, you've all done well so far!" said Cam and smiled at them.

"Thanks! But you helped too," Makoto reminded.

"It was teamwork too since we wouldn't even be here without each other," said Mark.

"We have motivation, right?" asked Rayna.

"Not really, I'm only hear because of my brother," said Kaiya.

"Don't mind her, but we still owe her thanks since she's the one that made us train for 3 hours straight for the past couple of days," said Gou and everyone groaned at the reminder.

On their way out and back to Rayna's place, the team walked right past Bai Hu Tzi. The teams exchanged glares or, for a couple of them, just friendly smiles.

For Rayna however, time seemed to have gone twice as slow when she and her brother looked straight into each other's eyes. Rayna just wanted to look away and never see his dark yellow cat eyes again, but right now, she just can't look away; no matter how hard she tried. Finally, the teams were out of sight when they completely walked past each other.

"Guh Guh…" Rayna said below a whisper.

_Rayna was jumping up, trying to get an apple off a tree, unfortunately, being young also equals being very short. It was a very small tree and yet, the apple was still out of Rayna's reach. She was young, with shorter hair; at this age, Rayna only had pink hair for some reason. She had a small pink and white skirt on with a cute kitten face on the front and a big red bow in her hair. _

_Another hand reached the apple and picked it off. Rayna stopped jumping and the apple was handed to her._

"_Shieh Shieh, Guh Guh," said Rayna happily. _

"_You're welcome! Keep eating fruits and rice and drink lots of milk, then you'll be as tall and strong as me someday!" said Xiao Dien smiling. Xiao Dien had hair down to his shoulders, it was messy since he doesn't bother to brush it. You could say he's one of the laziest kids in the village when it comes to getting dressed in the mornings, since all he ever wears are random shirts, shorts, and sandals. Though every kid knew he wasn't the laziest because everyday at least once, you'll find him training with his blade. _

"_You think so?" Rayna asked with stars in her eyes._

"_Of course! But…I'll always be stronger," said Xiao Dien in a teasing way. Rayna's cheeks puffed out in annoyance._

"_And why's that?"_

"_Because you're a girl and you're younger, I'll always physically stronger," her brother answered._

"…_what does 'physically' mean?" Rayna asked and Xiao Dien did an anime fall.

* * *

_

"_Check this out!" said Xiao Dien as he launches a blade and destroys a rock._

"_Cool! That was great Guh Guh!" said Rayna like she was cheering and took another bite of her apple that Xiao Dien got for her._

"_When you get your own blade, I'll teach you. Then, we'll be the best in the village!" _

"_Okay!" Rayna replied happily. _

Rayna looked up at the night sky while under the same tree where her brother picked the apple for her for the last time. It was still kind of small but it's grown and not so many leaves, but just enough that you're able to see the sky through it.

"I thought my sister was the midnight person," said a voice. Rayna turned her head and almost had a heart attack! Gou was hanging upside-down from a thick branch and his face was right next to hers. Rayna stared with wide eyes.

"Gou! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I thought someone like you could hear me coming," said Gou and flipped himself down and sat next to her.

"I guess, I was daydreaming too hard and too much," said Rayna and leaned back on the tree and stared out in space.

"It's nice to daydream, gets your mind off of troubles," said Gou.

"Yeah, sometimes,"

"What do you mean 'sometimes'? If you daydream hard enough, troubles will be forgotten," said Gou and puts his arms behind his head.

"It's not as easy sometimes," said Rayna.

"Uh huh…hey, does this tree belong to you?" Gou asked,

"It belongs to the whole village, we all take the apples off the tree if it's good enough to eat," Rayna replied.

"I see…" Gou reached for a bright round red one right above Rayna and picked it. He tossed it to Rayna who caught it by surprise.

"Have a midnight snack, maybe that'll get your mind off things," said Gou. Rayna finally turned to look at him and sighed.

"Just because you can get your mind off of troubles, it doesn't mean the troubles will go away," said Rayna.

"I know, but after some thoughts off it, the answer can sometimes just come to you. You shouldn't stress yourself out from thinking too hard," said Gou and took something out from his pocket and puts the thing to his mouth. Gou puts his hands over the item like he was covering his mouth and blew into it, his harmonica.

It started out as soothing music, a relaxing melody. Rayna sighed and gave in; she rested against the tree and listened.

Gou's music playing then got a bit livelier; the melody matched the sounds of the crickets and the breeze of the soft winds. The melody of leaves dancing in the air, it's like his music was one with nature; one with this midnight hour.

A smile was finally spread across Rayna's lips and Gou looked over at her just in time to see it.

Gou's song slowed down,

"Wait, keep playing. Please? Just a bit longer?" Rayna asked and Gou replied by continuing to play.

"Shieh Shieh…" Rayna said quietly just below a whisper.

"_You're welcome…" _thought Gou.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. It's the final round and guess who we're up against?" Cam asked,

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Makoto like he really doesn't have a clue. Everyone else sighs.

"Bai Hu Tzi, right?" Mark asked.

"Yup, and this is how I plan this. I've watched their team battle up to here, the finals and made some notes. So, this is what I think our strategy should be: First up will be Mark, he'll start us off with a defensive strategy to throw our opponents off. Mark, I'm sure you'll be an expert in the defensive part,"

"Of course!" Mark replied to Cam.

"Then we'll move straight to the attack with Makoto. Now, unless our opponents play a rock, paper, scissors game with us and counter our blade types, we should have this match in our hands," Cam concluded.

"What about our third player? Don't we need someone in case we have a third round?" Gou asked.

"I will decide that if we do have a third round," said Cam.

"…If it's not too much to ask, can I...be put in this match?" Rayna asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well…okay," said Cam.

"It's really important to me, if my brother will be beybattling, I want to be the one to face him," said Rayna.

"…Well, why not?" Cam shrugged.

The team was called out to the stadium and the roaring cheers came to greet them.

"This is the final round, so it's going to be a bit different. During our way up, one blader just has to win a match and score the team a point. But in the finals, the blader has to win best of three rounds just to score one point for the team. Got that?" Cam asked after explaining and everyone nodded.

"Are you ready Beybladers?" J.P. shouted announcing the finals. The crowd roars and the teams stare each other down.

Mark steps up to the dish just as Chung-Chung does.

"Great, he's facing the brat," said Makoto and Rayna slowly turned her head to him giving him a glare,

"Well…he's your friends so I guess I have no right to call him a brat. Heh, sorry," said Makoto and looked away.

"3-2-1-Let it Rip!"

"Cam, what does your little computer say about the kid's blade and tactics?" Kaiya asked looking over Cam's computer.

"Uh, I don't know much about him, he's hardly battled throughout the tournament," Cam answered a little worried.

"Okay…what _do_ you know about him?" Kaiya asked already getting impatient.

"Well…his blade is fast and is a defense type like Mark's except it's got just as much attack power as defense!"

"How is that possible?" Gou asked going over to Cam as well just as Chung-Chung won round one against Mark.

"…Great. Well, this blades got a double attack ring. And-"

"That kind of blade also gives it good balance and endurance," Kaiya cut in.

"Pth! This should be considered a combination type!" said Gou.

"So what's Mark going to do?" Makoto asked getting worried.

"Don't worry about it guys! I got this! Draciel!"

The powerful Draciel rose and attacked with a wave of rage.

"Looks like round two goes to Mark," said Makoto.

"Okay, while they get their third round going, let me ask you this Cam: Did you expect them to start off with the squirt?" Kaiya asked.

"Well…no. But I know what you're thinking, Kaiya. They started off with a pretty balanced blade and a pretty good blader. So…who's their next blader?" Cam asked out loud.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to send Makoto in next. I mean, my friends are pretty good battle tacticians…especially Minkah…" Rayna said the last part in a whisper.

Gou heard,

"Well, that team isn't the only one with a good tactician. Cam, I want me or my sister to go next," said Gou.

"What? What about me then?" asked Makoto taken back by this.

"Trust me, I know exactly who they're going to have battle us next," said Gou.

"…Alright," said Cam.

"Good, now…do you want me to battle or do you want to battle them, Kaiya?" Gou asked.

"If I want to lose, I'll have you battle, but since I have a reputation I'm going to battle," said Kaiya getting ready to battle next and leaving Gou under a storm cloud.

"Oh no…" Mark mumbled. He shuts his eyes as Draciel gets knocked out of the dish.

"Aw man! Round one point goes to the Bai Hu Tzi!" Makoto exclaimed angrily.

"You better win, Kaiya!" Makoto added.

"Of course I will," said Kaiya and walked up to the dish ready to face Chang.

"So, he's beybattling him," Cam said to herself and started checking her notes on him.

* * *

"Interesting…I was sure that they were going to send in the boy with the most attack power," said Minkah sounding impressed with their decision.

"Well you're almost no help then," said Xiao Dien rudely but Minkah only smiled.

"I like your sister's new friends. Especially the brother of the girl Chang is facing," said Minkah and kept watching the battle.

"Oh? And why's that?" Xiao Dien asked when his curiosity sprouted.

"Well…he reminds me of you a few years back. And…he matches my intelligence when it comes to battle strategy. It's nice to have rival…" said Minkah and looked over at Rayna.

"_In a way, it's nice to have a rival, but I don't want competition exactly either…" _Minkah thought.

"I am nothing like that kid!" Xiao Dien shouted knocking Minkah out of his thoughts.

"Well, I said he reminded me of what you _were _like back a few years. Or have you forgotten the person you used to be? The big brother that Rayna looks up to. The older brother of us all. Why do you think we all look to you as leader?" Minkah asked and a small smirk appeared.

"…Because I'm a Kon," Xiao Dien replied.

"No…If the reason was because of your family background, I bet the whole team would've wanted Rayna as leader," said Minkah shaking his head.

"WHAT?" Xiao Dien snapped.

"But no…it's not because you're a Kon, it's because-"

"Chang lost!" Xiao Tzi exclaimed.

Minkah and Dien looked at the dish to see that it was true.

"Just as I expected to happen," Gou and Minkah said simultaneously on their side.

"And what do you mean by that?" Xiao Dien asked.

"It's not easy beating a Hiwatari," said Minkah calmly.

"It's not easy beating my sister! Or me!" said Gou proudly.

"Alright, final round, who do you think should battle this for us to win?" Cam asked.

"…I think it should be Rayna," said Gou and Makoto anime falls.

"What about me?" he whined.

"I'm sure you can battle when we go to our next country," said Mark and patted his friend on the back.

"Okay…I'm ready," said Rayna clutching her blade and walks towards the dish.

"Good luck!" said Mark.

"She'll be fine," said Gou and smiled.

Just as Rayna thought, she's going to meet face to face with her brother.

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

"Driger! Nail him down!"

"Don't think so!"

The two blades clashed.

"Rayna…doesn't look like she's even concentrating on the battle," said Kaiya.

She wasn't, she spends half the time staring at her brother. This cost her one round.

"RAYNA!" everyone went.

"What the heck was that?" Makoto asked annoyed.

"You can do better than that!" Mark exclaimed.

"Come on Rayna! You can do it!" said Cam.

"…Hey!" Minkah stood up and shouted to Rayna to get her attention.

"What are you more afraid of? Your brother or losing the match again and let your new team down already?" Minkah asked in a serious tone.

"Just whose side are you on?" Chung-Chung snapped at Minkah.

"No one's side. Remember, I'm not officially part of this team," Minkah reminded.

Rayna thought about it. Minkah's right, she can't let down her teammates when they've gone this far. This was her dream team and she won't let them down this early in the game!

Rayna clutched her fists.

"I'm going to win this," she said and got into position to launch.

The bladers launched their blades and Rayna fought back like a wild cat. With new confidence and her brother thrown off guard by this, round two was an easy win for her. This last match will decide the entire win of the teams.

"I let my guard down…I'll admit this much, you've gotten stronger," said Xiao Dien.

"Well, that was more than what I expected you to say," said Rayna.

"Hn…"

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

"As leader, I'll win this!" Xiao Dien exclaimed.

"No you won't! I know why you're fighting me like this! After all these years! Why are you still angry and jealous? Why?" Rayna asked with a serious tone.

"I should be asking the questions here! First, it was Driger, and then you left the village and the team! And I still don't understand why. You didn't have any right to leave us," said Xiao Dien.

"…Yes I did!" Rayna snapped.

"Ouch, she just talked back to her older brother," said Minkah a bit surprised.

"I had every right to do so. I wasn't even _on_ the team! I just wanted to be a great blader and I wanted to prove that I am worthy to be called a Kon. You don't have control over my life, Guh Guh! I'm not your puppet!"

"Okay…I can tell she's mad," said Mark.

"That's new," said Makoto.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm still your little sister…but I'm not little anymore! Driger! Attack!"

**Please Review and thank you for those that has.**

**Next: The battle continues as the siblings sort out their differences…**


	8. Forever a Family

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Yeah, I know it was similar to Rei and Lee when they battled; but to be honest, I didn't even see that battle! I missed it and my brother doesn't have the episode, I just knew that Rei won against him. **

**Yeah, I put that little scene withGou and Rayna talking things out and showing off a little musical skill. **

**Oh! And thanks for reviewing for chapter 1, Tek, but try to and read the rest of the story if you can!

* * *

**

Driger fought back and Rayna was taking this battle.

"I left the village because I wanted to be strong. I wanted find this team because I know I can be a strong blader if I met them…my friends. If I don't get out and prove to you and the world that I am worthy for Driger and for being a Kon, then what's the point of beyblading? Why should I only be in your shadow? I admit, I've never beaten you before. But…I want to show you what I'm truly capable of! Mother and Father didn't choose who Driger wanted to be with! Driger chose me!" Rayna cried.

Flashback:

"_Go Xiao Dien!" the young Bai Hu Tzi cheered. _

"_Okay! Let's see what this tiger can do!" said Xiao Dien and launched Driger and smashed a big rock. _

"_Yeah!" everyone cheered._

"_Guh-Guh!" Rayna called running up to him and the others._

"_Hey! You just missed it! I ju-"_

"_Guh-Guh! Did you just take Driger from our parents' room?" Rayna demanded._

"…_Maybe," _

"_You know you can't touch Driger without Bah-Bah's permission!"_

"_Take it easy, I got a little tired of waiting! I'm 7 years old and I should be training to be a great blader!" _

"_But Bah-Bah said-"_

"_I know what he said!" Xiao Dien snapped making Rayna flinch a bit. _

"_I know what he said! So just…just….shut up for once! Break some rules for once! Rules were made so they can be broken!"_

"_Uh…Dien," Chang wanted to step in but Rayna did first. _

"_Not true! You are such a jerk! Driger would never answer to your call!" Rayna shouted and ran off. _

"…_tao yen…" Xiao Dien mumbled and continued training with Driger as his team stood, unsure of what to do. _

"_I'll go see Rayna," said Minkah,_

"_Me too," said Chang and the two walked off.

* * *

_

"_Stupid! Stupid! Oh wait…Bah-Bah said I can't use that word…" Rayna groaned and shook her head in confusion._

_Couple of years later:_

"_WHAT?" Xiao Dien exclaimed as his left fist meets the left wall next to him._

"_I don't have to repeat myself," said Rei opening the door to find Rayna._

"…_Grr… you can't…" Xiao Dien growled. Rei gave him a strict look._

"_You should be happy for your little sister. This isn't the kind of attitude I want to see from you when you play the sport of Beyblade, understand?"_

"…_yes, sir," Xiao Dien replied and looked down as his father goes out to find Rayna. His fist never left the wall, but now he's shaking with anger. _

"_My sister…does not deserve Driger!" _

_Rayna's black hair was growing out by then and everyone in the village found out about her natural talent in beyblading. _

"…_Driger…is mine? You're giving the White Tiger to me?" Rayna asked who was as speechless as the rest of the Bai Hu Tzi team. _

_Rei just smiled,_

"_It wasn't my choice. Driger chose you, I had nothing to do with this decision…well, almost nothing."_

Present:

"_He knew I was going to end up with his blade all along. He knew by brother wouldn't accept it either. And I used to wonder why he still went with it. Now I know, he can only understand from me," _Rayna thought.

"Like I've said many times before in the past. Driger chose me. And I'll prove what I'm capable of, I _will _finally defeat you. But this time, I'm battling for much more than for a victory!"

"Fine, bring it on! Let's see what you _can_ do!"

The two blades danced in the dish; going left, right, up, down, sideways and at each other. They say when girls fight it's called a 'cat fight.' But when boys fight, its call a 'dog fight.' But even though one's a guy and one's a girl in this beybattle, this is considered a cat fight.

"Go! Attack!"

"Fight back! Don't give in, Driger!"

"I worked hard to become this strong! I won't lose to you!"

"I worked just as hard just to catch up to you! Driger and I are ready for this and we will win!"

The blades pushed against each other and refuse to let up. Even if the blades separate for a breather, they come right back to attacking each other.

"Slash attack!"

"Unlike you Guh-Guh, I was able to master one of Father and Driger's special attacks! GATLING CLAW!"

"Now _that_ is cool!" said Makoto as the spirit of a White Tiger rose from the blade and sliced the other.

Xiao Dien seemed to have opened his eyes for the first time. His golden eyes were wide open as his blade had a few pieces cracked off and goes flying past him.

"_I don't believe…did she actually defeat me? How? Is it because she was right this entire time? Have I really gone too far like Minkah said? Was I a disappointment to my parents…?" _

"YEAH! That was awesome!" Makoto exclaimed as he and his team jumped in excitement, except for Kaiya.

"Great job!" Mark added.

Xiao Dien had his head down staring at the ground ahead of him. He felt something on his shoulder, soft and gentle…Rayna. He looked up at his sister and a small smile crept onto his face. She was right, she will always be his little sister, but she's not little anymore. His grin grew wider as he puts his on hand on Rayna's.

"Okay…I was wrong, go ahead and brag about it," said Xiao Dien.

"I'll brag later, maybe after my team wins the championships," said Rayna.

The siblings embraced in a hug,

"Dweh Bu Chi…" Xiao Dien mumbled by Rayna's ears.

"It's okay," she whispered back.

* * *

"Well, it's about time we get going," said Hiro as the team prepares to leave Hong Kong.

"Come back home once in a while, we miss you a lot you know," said Minkah,

"Okay," she replied.

"Good!" said Chang.

"Yeah, hey, do you guys know where my brother is?" Rayna asked.

"He was too embarrassed to come," Chang answered.

"Oh…"

"The guy's not that bad, he's just grumpier than my sister," said Gou only to have Kaiya hit him on the head.

"(Sigh) Well, see you guys around," said Rayna and turns to leave.

"Bye! Tzai Jen!" they all waved.

"Good luck!"

The Blazing Bladebreakers walk to their plane, but Rayna couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her and that her brother was here.

"Goodbye…little sister."

"Bye Big Brother…."

"Hn? You say something, Rayna?" Cam asked and she shook her head.

"No, nothing," Rayna replied and kept walking.

"Next stop: America in New York," said Hiro…Mark tripped over himself.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

On the plane, Mark looked like he was about to faint.

"Mark, buddy, what's wrong?" Makoto asked putting on his seatbelt.

"You're uncle did not say 'America' in 'New York' did he?" Mark asked through his hand that he was covering his face with.

"Uh yeah, he did. What? Can't speak English?" Makoto joked.

"I kinda wish I couldn't right about now," said Mark and groaned and started sliding down his seat.

"Mark! Come on! The plane's going to take off! Sit up straight and put your seatbelt on," said Makoto. Mark did just that,

"Yes, Mom," said Mark sarcastically.

After about a 15 hour flight, they arrived in America!

"That was the worst flight I've ever had," said Makoto and almost couldn't walk.

"I'm so tired," said Cam rubbing her eyes.

"You're not the only one," said Gou walking with a slump back.

"Our entire sleeping schedule is out of order, but try to sleep tonight," said Rayna who also looked a bit tired.

"_This is how I feel when I come back here? Uh…pain and tiredness…"_ thought Mark.

Kaiya and Hiro went up ahead,

"Losers," said Kaiya to them and she didn't happen to look tired at all.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Makoto exclaimed and was about to tackle her but this woke everyone else up too and they held Makoto back.

"So where are we staying this time?" Kaiya asked.

"Hotel," Hiro answered.

"Hn, I choose my room first," said Kaiya.

Everyone arrived at the hotel and no one but Kaiya actually cared at the moment about which room they have as long as they can sleep on the bed!

"Come on guys! You can't sleep now!" Hiro called at the team.

"But I'm tired!" Makoto complained.

"It's daytime," said Mark.

"Exactly," said Kaiya and gently kicked her brother who was asleep on the floor next to the bed.

"Come, on, he's right. We have to adjust to this time so we can be ready for our beybattles," said Rayna.

"Well, if we're trying to stay awake, we can get some food or go explore this place," Cam suggested.

"Get me food and I'll wake up," said Makoto.

"Me too…" Gou mumbled not wanted to get up either.

"Too bad," said Kaiya and grabbed her brother by one of his ankles and started dragging him across the room.

"Ack! Okay! I'm up!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Mark and reached for Makoto's ankles,

"Don't even think about it!" said Makoto sitting up immediately.

* * *

"Okay, nothing here but junk food. That's what America is known for," said Mark when everyone finally got out and into the streets of New York.

"How can you say that? Junk food's awesome!" said Makoto.

"But unhealthy," Rayna reminded.

"But we can have just a bit while we're here can't we?" asked Makoto,

"I would rather go find new beyblade parts," said Kaiya.

"Hey wait!" Gou called as everyone followed Kaiya who everyone just noticed is heading for a beyblade store.

"Kaiya, why do you always walk off on your own like this?" Mark asked.

"Why do you care?" Kaiya asked looking at new parts and launchers.

"I was just wondering, we can't be a team if one won't cooperate," said Mark.

"You say it like you're an expert on what it takes for being on a team," said Kaiya who moved from place to place without looking at Mark.

"Well, I kinda am. I work well with others, I like having friends, and I've always enjoyed tag team battles with Makoto," said Mark.

"Well, the only one I work with is my brother. So get used to it," said Kaiya who finally turned to look at him, then turned her back and went to the other side of the store.

"Man, she's so stubborn," said Makoto. Mark turned to see the others.

"She thinks she can go wherever she wants and we have to follow her," said Makoto.

"How do you think I feel following you kids around?" Hiro asked.

"Then don't follow us," said Makoto.

"You're father would kill me if anything happened to you and I'm older than him," said Hiro.

"It doesn't matter the age really," said Rayna.

"Tell me about it," Mark grumbled.

"What do you want? Get away from me," said Kaiya and everyone looked over to who she was taking to.

There was a group surrounding her. Mark almost gasped and quickly covered his mouth, then slowly taking steps back until he bumped into someone. He turned around to meet a tall dark blonde boy with a cap and sports jacket…just like the ones that were surrounding Kaiya. Then next to him stood a very short and young light red-headed girl, in which her hair goes to her shoulders, wearing the same sports jacket with jean shorts and cute blue eyes.

"Uh oh…" Mark said himself.

"What do you know? It's Markie!" said the tall guy, and then the few that were surrounding Kaiya turned their heads along with the Blazing Bladebreakers.

"Uh…yeah, hi Sam," said Mark with a fake smile and looked down at the girl.

"Hi…" he said.

"Is a 'hi' all I get from you? After living in Japan all this time? I'm disappointed in you, you are such a jerk! Like you always have been…Big Brother."

**Please R and R! **

**Uh oh…looks like Mark really was hiding something after all! **


	9. Big Brother, Big problems

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I updated faster this time for you all. Though I hope I can update my other stories too, my dog has bladder infection; found out today at the vet…

* * *

**

"BIG BROTHER?" the Blazing Bladebreakers exclaimed.

"I thought you were an only child!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Uh…" Mark didn't know what to say. Then he felt pain on his side,

"OW!"

"Oh? So you didn't even _mention_ me in Japan? What kind of older brother are you?" the girl exclaimed.

The few that crowded around Kaiya surrounded Mark.

"MARKIE!" they shouted started hugging him.

"Ack! Help me guys!" Mark cried waving a hand.

"Uh…" his team wasn't sure what to do.

Kaiya walked up next to them.

"Hey, what were those guys doing to you?" Gou asked.

"Fans…" Kaiya mumbled.

"GUYS!" Mark called again.

30 minutes later:

"My mom works with the All Starz as their coach just like my grandmother has. That little girl is my sister, Mary. The tall guy you saw earlier with her was Sam; he enjoys the sport of baseball like his father and bit beast is named Trygle. The same goes for the rest of the team. We have football player Brandon over there. The big guy with the short green hair carrying that helmet. His bit beast is called Tryhorn. Then we have basketball player Warren; the African American guy over there who is a bit taller than Sam. Bit beast is Trypio. Then there's Rock, he doesn't really play a sport but his father joined the team some time after the team actually formed. He's the last guy over there with the very dark hair. Doesn't really look much like his father except for his skin color, size, and muscles."

Mark was explaining the Shooting All Starz to his team. Both were at Mary's house and the teams kept to themselves at their own side of the room. Hiro just sat back reading a magazine.

"Goody, so where is your mom anyway?" Cam asked.

"Hey! Mary! Where's Emily?" Brandon asked.

"My mother is out, this makes me in charge," said Mary folding her arms.

"Does that answer your question?" Mark asked as his eyes narrow in at Mary.

"I am not following the rules of an eight year old!" Brandon argued.

"Genius 8 year-old," Mary corrected.

"She's not exaggerating you know," said Mark to his team.

"_You_ have a genius little sister?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. She's not that bad of a blader either. Smart, intelligent, wild, a great spirit, team captain-"

"TEAM CAPTAIN?" the team exclaimed in surprise.

"That _shrimp_?" Gou asked pointing at Mary.

"That 'shrimp' was born a genius. Technology expert, used to be able to fix my video games when they break. She's the strongest of the team as well…for being eight…At least, everything I named was true before I left for Japan to actually live there when she was 5 and half, according to her," Mark mumbled the last part.

"So you've known Makoto for three years?" Rayna asked.

"No way! It was way longer than that!" said Makoto.

"It was, Makoto and I have been friends for five years at least. My mom isn't home a lot because of her work. I used to look after Mary a lot until finally, my mom came home. She came home only to leave with Mary too and the next thing I knew, both were off to America. I did visit and spent a couple of years there but I got homesick. I may be an 'American' as people would say, but my home is where my heart is. And my heart is in Japan."

"I see…" said Cam.

"So you weren't on vacation for the couple of years you were gone?" Makoto asked and Mark just sighed and shook his head.

"But still…you haven't even learned how to use chopsticks," Makoto added. Everyone but Kaiya anime falls.

"That was completely off topic, Makoto!" said Mark with an anime vein.

"You're just embarrassed that you never practiced," said Makoto.

"Not funny…" Mark growled showing Makoto his fist.

"What's that I hear? Big Brother hasn't learned how to use chopsticks?"

The team looked over Mark's shoulder to see Mary.

"So what if I don't?" Mark asked turning around as well as another vein was added.

"It's funny!" said Mary and glomps Mark.

"Ah! Mary! Get off!"

"But I missed you, Big Brother Markie," said Mary who refuses to let go.

"Why didn't you hug me earlier then?" Mark asked still trying to push her off.

"But Big Brother! I'll tell Mom that you're not being nice to me!" Mary whined.

"Mary! Look, I'll play with you for the rest of the day before I leave for my hotel. Just start acting your age!"

"You can stay here, Big Brother Markie," said Mary keeping her grip on him.

"It's okay, I'm staying with my team," said Mark.

"Your team? The ones that won the China tournament by luck?" Mark asked.

"BY LUCK?"

"Yet…he's a cutie! He can stay here too," said Mary and went over to Gou and attached herself to his arm. Everyone anime falls except Gou and Kaiya who instead grew an anime vein.

"Uh…"

"Hey! Brat! Get your grubby hands off my brother!"

"Oh I know you, you're that girl blader that has the grumpiness of the bear when it wakes up from hibernation," said Mary and didn't bother releasing Gou.

"What-did-you-say?" Kaiya growled getting off the wall.

"And also the only female of the team with a temper," Mary added.

"Why you little!"

"Kaiya! Calm down!" Cam called grabbing hold of her along with Makoto and Rayna.

"Oh yes… Makoto of Japan. The hot-headed male of the team. Both he and Kaiya are the team captains and have a lot in common. Those two would really make a perfect match," said Mary.

"WHAT?" this time Makoto was just as angry. Mark grabbed a hold of Makoto.

"WE DON'T HAVE A THING IN COMMON AND WE WOULD NOT MAKE A PERFECT MATCH!" the two shouted at the top of their lungs.

"What's going on here?"

Silence filled the room as everyone looked over by the All Starz where a woman stood.

"Uh…hi Mom. Oh! Mom! Mary won't get off my friend!" Mark pointed at Mary who seemed to have a tighter grip on the arm judging from Gou's face.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Emily asked walking over to him. Mark went over too and they hugged.

"Well, good news, I'm back. And the bad news is that my team and I are participating in the American tournament. And according to Mary, so is her team…" Mark explained.

"So I see," said Emily looking at the Blazing Bladebreakers. They say it's a good idea to make a good first impression, too bad the Blazing Bladebreakers didn't…

"So…can you let go of me now?" Gou asked.

"Why would I let go of a cutie like you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll force you off myself!" Kaiya growled and reached for Mary and started pulling.

"Ow! Kaiya! Take it easy!" Gou cried who felt like his arm was being ripped off.

"Emily, it's nice to see you again," said Hiro.

"Hiro? It has been a while hasn't it? How is Max?"

"Well, and if you want, can we have a talk before the tournament in the next couple of days?" Hiro asked.

"Of course," Emily replied and led Hiro towards the kitchen.

"Let go of him NOW!"

Everyone's attention turned back to Kaiya trying to pull Mary off of her brother.

Everyone sighs.

"So, who wants to tour New York?" Makoto asked.

"Me!" everyone replied including Gou.

"…Looks like we have to help him," said Mark.

"I want to go too!" said Mary.

"No you're not," said Mark.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"I'm not going to be letting go even if you put everyone in this room play tug-a-war with me and my honey bunch," said Mary rubbing her face against Gou's arm.

"…Okay guys, we can do this," said Mark rolling up sleeve.

"I'm going to survive this right?" Gou asked nervously.

"Yeah, just relax and let us do the work," said Rayna.

"Hurry please; I think she's cutting off my blood flow," said Gou.

* * *

"Hey wow! So _that's_ the statue of Liberty!" Makoto exclaimed pointing. The gang was taking a little tour on a ship.

"It's really not that big of a deal once you actually get to see it," said Mark.

"I think it's pretty interesting to me. I don't know much about the American history but I do know what the Statue of Liberty stands for," said Rayna.

"Hn…" was all Kaiya could say but she still showed an interest in the statue.

"I still think this was a bad idea to leave without your uncle," said Cam.

"It's no big deal!" said Makoto.

"Hey Gou, how are you doing?" Rayna asked.

"I'm doing fine…she tightens her grip once in a while though," said Gou a bit exhausted after they tried to get Mary off him; and she's still on.

"Can't I just knock that brat out?" Kaiya asked.

"No! She happens to be my sister!" said Mark.

"She just better let go before the tournament," said Kaiya and turned her sight back to the sea.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Mark and Mary have a talk about their sibling relationship. **


	10. Brat Break Bash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**It looks like some of us like Mary and some are as irritated as Kaiya is. I'm glad you guys like it and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**

"_MMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY_!"

The hotel seemed to have shaken a bit. Makoto and Gou fell off their beds at the same time even though they were in separate rooms. Hiro, Cam, and Kaiya shot up from their sleeps. Rayna was already awake and she opened the door to Makoto and Mark's room,

"What's wrong?" Rayna asked panting. Makoto was on the floor rubbing his head, and Mark looked like he wanted to kill someone, particularly his sister…

"How the heck did YOU get in HERE?" Mark shouted pulling up his covers. Mary was on his bed and jumping on the end of it.

"Hey Rayna," said Makoto and climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight, close the door on your way out…" said Makoto and went back to sleep.

"Should I wake him up?" Rayna asked.

"Yes," Mark replied. Rayna went over to Makoto and started shaking him.

"…How did she get here?" Rayna asked when she realized why the door was unlocked when she came in while Makoto continued to snore away.

"Well?" Mark asked looking at Mary.

"Plastic card and the end of a thin and small paintbrush," Mary answered and stopped jumping to show them the two items from her pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked still holding his covers up against his bare chest.

"Visiting you," Mary replied and jumped to a sit position on the bed.

Mark grew and anime vein.

"You come in without knocking or without me knowing and start jumping on my bed and on me, which really hurt by the way, and you're just here to _visit_?"

"Um…Yeah! And wait until I tell Mom that you only sleep with your boxers on!" Mary snickered.

Rayna blushed at the thought that she could've walked in and see that sight.

"_No wonder he was covering himself up from his sister," _Rayna thought and grabbed Dragoon from Makoto's counter and walked off. Makoto woke up,

"Something's not right…" he said and looked over at the counter.

"AH! DRAGOON!" he exclaimed.

"Good, you're up," said Rayna popping her head back into the room and tossed the blade back to his owner.

"I want you kids up and ready in one hour!" Hiro shouted down the hallway.

"I'll just start packing for everyone," said Rayna and left.

"It was a hot night! Give me a break!" Mark argued back angrily after what Mary just _had_ to say out loud.

"So? It's not like I do what you do on a hot night," said Mary.

"…Were you looking at me under the covers?" Mark asked and was disgusted at the thought.

"No…I just assumed that. You see, if you had pants on, the pants would make an outline through these thin sheets since you seemed to have kicked the thick ones off (looked at the floor of the bed), but I only saw the outline of your legs and your boxers," said Mary and smiled at her intelligence.

"…You know what? Get out! Out! OUT! Get out so I can get dressed and meet you in an hour when Makoto and I are ready!" Mark shouted getting up and started pushing her out the door.

"You know, you should try green boxers instead of black," said Mary.

"OUT!" Mark slams the door shut.

"Do you know where my darling's room is?" Mary asked through the door.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Your friend, the cute one."

"Me?" Makoto asked.

"No, she means Hiwatari," Mark answered.

"No, I don't know where his room is and I wouldn't bother looking," Mark replied to Mary.

"I know you're lying because your voi-Oh! Never mind! There he is! Hey! Honey!" Mary shouted and started running down the halls. After that, it followed by a scream. Then someone shouting.

* * *

"You guys just go ahead, I have to stay home with Mary," said Mark.

"You sure? Come on, Mark," Makoto pleaded.

"Would you rather have her hang around with us all day?" Mark asked.

"On second though, I'm sure we'll be fine! Right guys?" Makoto asked the others and they just nodded with a few,

"Oh yeah! Of course!"

"We can handle ourselves!"

"No Problem!"

"Yeah, so have fun! Markie!" and with that Makoto dashed off for the rest to follow.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mark shouted after him.

"Markie!"

"…what?" Mark asked turning around.

"Why did my love have to go too?" Mary asked.

"Because his sister was about to find a shotgun to kill you with," said Mark sarcastically.

"I can sue her for that!"

Mark sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?"

"It's our room and it's my room now, remember?" Mary reminded as her brother stood by the door shocked.

"One side is a giant computer technology like room and the other is all pink. Why shouldn't I be scared?"

"Color won't kill you. But electricity might," said Mary as she puts on goggles and gloves on; then sat down and started tinkering with something.

"Mom actually lets you use these stuff?" Mark asked like this was crazy as he picked up a drill.

"Well actually, I snuck the drill in," said Mary and continued working.

"Mary, you know I don't know a thing on how to use machines. You know I can be technically challenged-"

"Do you mean technology challenged?"

"Yeah, whatever, but anyway: I can't spend time with you if I can't do the stuff you do. Or the other way around," Mark explained.

"Can I pick?" Mary asked putting her stuff down.

"Uh, sure."

* * *

"How did you make me come here?" Mark asked sitting on a slide with his arms folded and Mary behind him.

"Come on, Big Brother Markie! Go down the slide!" Mary complained to him.

"Are you kidding me? I just barely fit!"

Mary wrapped her arms around him and slid them both down the slide.

"See? That wasn't so bad," said Mary.

"Oh it will be…" said Mark knowing what's coming next and knowing that Mary's not letting go.

A few more kids come sliding down and eventually, the force pushed Mark off the end of the slide and Mary somehow knows when to let go of him so she won't go after him on the ground.

"Let's do that again!" said Mary happily.

"Mary! Something else, please!"

* * *

"This is not what I meant by something else!"

"But this is how I raise my arm strength," said Mary pushing Mark on the swings.

"It's supposed to be the older one pushing the younger one," said Mark.

"I know, why can't we do a change every now an then? Besides, you never push high enough!"

"What? I do so!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

* * *

Eventually, Mary actually ended up wearing Mark out completely.

"I don't want to move…" said Mark lying down in the grass with his arms spread out.

"Come on Markie! Let's go hula hooping next!"

"No…"

"Tired?"

"Yes,"

"Will you be sore tomorrow?" Mary asked.

"Most likely," Mark answered.

"Will you be able to pull a ripcord?"

"I kinda have to."

"Will it be a good launch?"

"Let's hope so."

"Do you think you'll win a match?"

"Of course, even with a sore arm I'm no quitter, and neither are any of my team members," Mark answered with true honesty.

"Really? Well, you'll still be at a disadvantage you know," said Mary.

"So? My team will still-Hey! You made me suffer on purpose didn't you? YOU LITTLE-" Mark was about to strangle her but she puts a finger against Mark's forehead.

"Actually, I wanted to have fun and spend time with my big brother. But I realized that you hated spending time with me now that you're older and 12 years old-"

"11, I'll be 12 in a couple of months," Mark corrected.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, now that you're older and getting towards the teenager age, you're going to be more distant from me and you're going to be a jerk and an idiot by the time you reach age 14 and I want to spend the most of time with you before that happens…But since you hate spending time with me I decided to might as well take advantage of that and give you a disadvantage tomorrow…" Mary mumbled under her breath and looked away from him.

Mark, who actually took those words in pretty hard, felt really guilty.

"No, no Mary, I don't hate spending time with you. It's just that, well, I kinda wish you would act more mature than you are now. I do like to spend time with you but…" Mary still wouldn't look at him and Mark was still sitting on the ground looking up at his little sister. But from his point of view, she didn't seem so little anymore.

"Big Brother, I don't like the fact that you're so careless! You forget about your family here! You didn't even mention me in Japan! And that hurt…I thought you cared. That's what older brothers are supposed to do. And I know that you're pretty mature for your age, but maybe just once in a while…just once in a while, phone or something. I haven't heard your voice for a long time, and I never have anyone I can really talk to. Don't you understand how I feel?" Mary asked blinking away tears.

"You know, now that I think about it…I guess its okay to act immature at times. You want to live your childhood to the fullest before you take in more responsibilities as you get older. You know Mary, let's start the day over," said Mark standing up and dusting himself off.

"You're not…mad at me?" Mary asked staring at him confused.

"Um, no! Well a bit, but still. I mean, you're my little sister, as the big brother, I'm supposed to protect you from the world and be there for you. Come on, lets go get something to eat," said Mark taking Mary's hand and walked off.

"_I didn't think he's let me get off that easily…just what has Japan done to him? Oh well…I like my Big Brother Markie now…" _Mary thought and clings onto Mark's arm.

"_I guess…I guess I was kind of selfish," _Mark admitted to himself.

"_Big Brother Markie, please be my big brother forever. You promised me…" _

Flashback:

_It was about 3 to 4 years ago. Mary was trying to get on the swings by herself but she was still kind of short back then. She got the top part of the body on but slid off. Being so little, she started crying._

"_Mary? Mary what's wrong?" a young Mark asked jogging over and leaning down next to her. Mary only continued to cry._

"_Does something hurt somewhere?" Mark asked in a gentle and soothing voice. Mary shook her head but then pointed to her knee where a little scratch is._

"_Ah, well we can fix that!" said Mark with a smile and took a red scarf he tied around his neck and wrapped it around Mary's knee. _

"_Better?" Mark asked and Mary nodded wiping her tears away. _

"_Do you want me to help you on the swing?" Mark asked and Mary shook her head. Mark helped her stand up. _

"…_I, I, I want to beyblade," said Mary in a tiny whisper. _

"_Did you say you wanted to…beyblade?" Mark asked kind of surprised._

"_Teach me to blade like you, Big Brother Markie," said Mary shyly. _

"_Uh, well…" Mark wasn't sure. She was kind of young and beyblades can be dangerous if not careful. _

"_Please?" _

_Mark sighed; he just couldn't resist that cute, sad, and pleading look!_

"_Alright," he replied._

"_Yay!" Mary cheered._

"_Come on, first lesson in beyblading, you have to learn the parts of the beyblade," said Mark and took Mary's hand and headed for home. _

_Mark was still going on about how to beyblade. _

"_Big Brother, how long will it take for me to learn to blade just like you?" Mary asked._

"_How long? Well, I don't know. It depends on how long it takes you to learn I guess!" said Mark and laughed a bit._

"_Oh, okay, so I'll learn before you go back to Japan?" Mary asked. _

"_Uh…I'm going back to Japan? Oh uh, well hopefully. If I can't teach you everything before I go, I want you to continue learning and never give up you hear? If you ever need me, I'll be right here for you." With that, he held Mary's hand tighter. _

"_How can you be here while you're in Japan?" Mary asked._

"_Well, I'll be there in the heart. Always believe in the human spirit and I'll be there when you need me. I promise you, I'll always be your big brother and protect you…"_

Present:

"Mary? Mary? Hello?"

Mary snapped out of her trip down Memory Lane,

"Uh, sorry, did you say something?" Mary asked looking up at her older brother.

"Yeah, do you want ice cream?" he asked smiling. That smile, it never has changed.

"Okay!"

"_I don't care if we are both participating in the same tournament tomorrow; if we do battle against each other, I want us to give our best. I know that's what he would want." _Mary thought.

"_I hope that we do get to battle each other. Then we can both give it our best and I can see how much Mary has really grown," _thought Mark.

"I hope we battle for the finals tomorrow!" they both said to each other simultaneously and both surprised of what the other said.

"I won't go easy you know," said Mark coolly.

"Neither will I, there's only room for one great blader in the Mizuhura family!" said Mary and the two gave each other a competitive look as they got their ice cream.

Mary slipped her hand into her pocket; she was just making sure that her favorite red scarf is still there.

**Please R and R!**

**Next: The teams battle in the American tournament! Mark and Mary are itching for a battle against each other! **


	11. Strike! You're out!

**Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I completely forgot that the dishes for the beybattles are not supposed to be regular dishes. Like in the first season of beyblade for those that remember. So starting now (unless I edit the previous chapters which won't be soon), I'll explain the beydishes.

* * *

**

"AWESOME!" That was screamed at the top of the boy's lungs.

"What in the world is your brother doing OUTSIDE and ON TOP OF THE STATUE OF LIBERTY'S TORCH?" Makoto exclaimed.

Kaiya rushed to the window in the crown.

"How did he even get out there?" Rayna asked.

"I'm going to beat some sense into him," Kaiya grumbled and took off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cam called.

A few minutes later, Makoto answered.

"Um, she's out there too now," he said pointing.

"Hm, guess the fire's not real after all. Yeah, this is a great view! I can stay up here all-"

"GOU KAI HIWATARI! You get down here right NOW!"

"Okay…my moment is ruined…"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" Kaiya exclaimed.

"Yes! But it's not everyday I can climb a statue this big!" the younger brother replied turning around in his sitting position.

"I said: GOU KAI HIWATARI YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"(Sigh) Yes Mom…" he mumbled climbing down the torch and slowly down the statue's arm to his sister.

"What did you say?" Kaiya snapped.

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Um, Big Brother Markie isn't that…" Mary's sentence drifted off when she realized who it was in on the T.V.

"Oh no! My lover is trapped!" she exclaimed.

Mark rushed over to the T.V.

"What in the world? Crazy Russian!"

* * *

"I cannot believe someone was idiotic enough to actually do something like _that_! I'm not even sure why you guys decided to go back to the statue after you've already seen it!" Mark scolded when his team got back to his house.

"What's so fun being in the statue if you can't even see it? Besides, if I'm so idiotic then how did you think I even found a way out and on top?" Gou asked.

"Right now, I don't really care!"

"You Americans worry about everything," said Gou.

"Yeah? Well technically, I'm Japanese too and I'm not a crazy Russian that wants to show off-"

"I wasn't showing off and technically, I'm not even Russian so stop being so racist!"

"I know you're not full Russian! How many Russians do you know that has a Japanese last name? I was just saying-"

"I don't want to listen! I just want to-"

"Is it always what you want? Because-"

"If it's always what I want, I would have my sister-"

"You'll have me what?" Kaiya butt in.

"Nothing!" Gou quickly replied.

"And also, I want both to SHUT UP!" Kaiya shouted. Silence followed.

"Um, Kaiya's right, you guys should stop. We're not going to win the tournament if we fight each other like this," said Makoto.

"That's amazing! You actually figured that out yourself?" Kaiya asked rudely.

"Yes I did! I wonder how long it will take for you to figure out that no one likes you!" said Makoto angrily.

"Actually, I figured that out a long time ago! And I don't need anyone to like me! Nor do I need dimwitted people like you!"

"Oh yeah? Who's dimwitted? Me or your brother?"

"Don't bring him into this!"

"I'm just saying! You call him an idiot all the time! Plus, you're abusive to him that I'm surprised that he still sticks around with you!"

"I'm not abusive I'm just strict!"

"I know strict okay? Especially with my Uncle Hiro around! But you hit your brother at least twice a day!"

"Hey! Hey! She doesn't really hit me that it hurts like heck but she just lets me off with warnings! Don't worry Makoto! I'd be black and blue if she was actually abusing me!" Gou cut in.

"Come on guys! That's enough!" Rayna added.

"Yeah! What if Hiro comes in to see this?" said Cam.

"See what? Our team not getting along?"

"Yeah! Because-Ah! Hiro!"

"I was able to hear a lot of shouting when I was talking to Mrs. Mizuhura." Said Hiro with his arms folded.

"…" no one wanted to say anything.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Hiro asked.

Then, everyone started talking at once and Hiro was already overwhelmed.

"_I never should've taken this job. Babysitting a bunch a kids," _Hiro thought.

"QUIET! One at a time!" Hiro shouted.

After a long while of accusing and arguing, Hiro was able to get them hate one another a little less.

"Okay, if you guys keep this attitude up and against each other, we might as well hand the tournament over to some other team!"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Makoto! Look! Try and cooperate and maybe _listening_ to each other would cut down on all the arguing! Now let's go back to the hotel so you can all rest up for tomorrow," said Hiro and the team just nodded following him out the door.

"Bye Big Brother Markie!" Mary cried through the window. Mark waved and flashed a smile.

* * *

"Hey Mark, you okay?" Makoto asked as he rolled over to face Mark's bed.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"I usually get a more enthusiastic response if you're telling the truth," said Makoto.

Mark rolled over to face Makoto's bed.

"I'm okay, but tired. I guess I was a bit overreacting when arguing with Gou. He's a little too much like me. He's never serious though, and I guess that's what gets on my nerves," said Mark.

"I'm not always serious either, and we're great friends!" said Makoto grinning.

"I guess…but you two are still different. But I do wonder, you and Kaiya don't get along at all, but I find her cool. I can admire her attitude, she's tough and hot too!"

"WHAT? Mark, she's a jerk! Not to mention that attitude of hers! 'I'm too good for this team!' I just hate that!" said Makoto.

Mark just starts laughing,

"Your uncle is right; we get along with certain people than other. But I disagree with one thing. Makoto, I really thing you and Kaiya can get along if you just give each other a chance," said Mark.

"Yeah…like she's willing to," said Makoto.

"You never know," Mark pointed out.

"Yeah…I might," said Makoto and shuts off the lamp.

"Goodnight," they both said to each other.

* * *

"Big sister? Kaiya?"

"…"

"Kaiya…"

"…"

"Kaiya!"

"WHAT?"

"…Are you still in a bad mood?" Gou asked on his sister's bed calling her name.

She rolled over on her back to look up at her brother sitting on the side.

"No, maybe, yes," said Kaiya.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you," said Gou and was about to get up and go back to his bed.

"Is something wrong?" Kaiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just stressed and I want to talk," he replied.

"Uh huh…are you upset for yelling at Mark?" Kaiya asked.

"Kind of. He's too serous even though he's cheerful," said Gou.

"At least he _is _serious. We already got someone that isn't serious and that's you," said Kaiya.

"I'll apologize to Mark tomorrow. At least I don't get into fights as bad as the fights you get into with Makoto. I don't know why you hate him, he's a great guy! Funny too! " said Gou.

"He's annoying. Thinking he's the best blader around," said Kaiya.

"You think that too you know," said Gou.

"At least I don't brag about it!"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare say that I do!"

"Okay," said Gou and jumped back to his bed.

"Night-Night!" he said and plopped into bed.

"Yeah…goodnight," said Kaiya.

* * *

"Okay, guys, this is our line-up," said Cam and turned the laptop around to show the others. They were getting close to the finals and Cam knew they're going to be up against the All Starz soon.

"Can you explain what's on the screen?" Makoto asked and Cam sighed.

"Okay, these are the All Starz that I know we're going to face. I'm matching you guys up against the blader you will do the best against. The problem is, I don't know the order the All Starz's line up," said Cam.

"Well that's helpful," said Makoto.

"Hey! I only had 5 minutes!" Cam countered.

"Some information is better than no information," said Rayna.

Mark came down from the dish,

"We're one step close to the finals," said Mark.

"That's good, because the sooner we're done, the sooner Hiro can come back from whatever business he's doing so I don't have to baby-sit anymore," said Kaiya.

"Speaking of him, what do you think he's doing anyway?" Rayna asked.

"Who knows, my uncle is always doing something," said Makoto.

Battle after battle, they finally made it to the final round.

"BIG BROTHER MARKIE!"

"Great, we're up against that brat and her team!" said Kaiya.

"Not really a surprise, my sister is a good blader," said Mark.

"Whose side are you on?" Makoto asked.

"This side. I'm standing on this side aren't I?" Mark pointed out the obvious.

"Not funny…" Makoto mumbled.

"Hey Mark, I said I was sorry right?" Gou asked.

"Yes, twice," Mark answered.

"Oh, okay."

"I think your memory is bad is because your sister hits you on the head a lot," said Mark.

"Huh…maybe," said Gou.

"Okay, Makoto, since you didn't get to battle in the finals in the China tournament, why don't you step up first?" Cam suggested.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" said Makoto and dashed towards the dish.

"Looks like Makoto is up against Rock," said Mark.

"And the beydish is…a rock pit," said Cam.

"WHAT? That will give Rock himself an advantage! Careful Makoto!" Mark shouted.

The dish was like a giant hole made with dirt and mud making the beyblades movement slower than usual.

"No problem! I got this!" said Makoto with a thumbs up.

"I hope he does," said Rayna.

"Phth! With that attitude of his, I actually think he can go though at least a fourth of this tournament without us. And where is Hiro, I can't stand watching over everyone for another 15 minutes!" Kaiya complained.

"Take it easy, I'm sure he'll be back soon," said Gou.

"I would snap at you but I won't today…" said Kaiya.

"Really?"

"Don't push it," said Kaiya glaring.

"Okay Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Makoto shouted. Makoto lost one then won one against Rock so he has to win this one to score a point for the team.

"Makoto just started up a sandstorm!" Cam exclaimed.

"That's it Dragoon! Now go for it!"

No one could see what was going on in the dish but it didn't matter anymore once Rock's beyblade was knocked out of the stadium.

"Alright Makoto!" his friends exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best blader?" Makoto asked.

"Don't push it!" everyone exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" said Makoto laughing.

"_I guess they are kind of good. I really did think they had boring performances on T.V. but I guess being there for the beybattles is what keeps me awake. Alright, since Rock lost, I have to kick it up a notch," _thought Mary and took a red scarf from her pocket to tie around her neck.

"I'm going next everybody," she announced and stepped up to the beydish.

"Okay let's see who we're up against," said Cam. Mary stood at the dish waiting.

"I got this," said Mark and immediately got up there.

"Okay…he sure is eager," said Makoto.

* * *

"Ready?" Mark asked.

"Always am, and I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my older brother," said Mary.

"Good, because there's no way that I'm going easy on you just because you're my _little _sister," said Mark.

"Mark's up against his sister. According to my data, these two are pretty evenly matched except the information we have is only what I've observed throughout the tournament. I hardly saw Mary battle but from what I've seen, she's pretty strong," said Cam typing away.

"What are you so worried about then?" Rayna asked.

"Well, what if she's better than what I've seen? I'm worried about Mark; especially after what happened to his blade the last time he underestimated his opponent," Cam reminded.

Quick Flashback:

"_Draciel! No!"_

"_This is over! Dranzer! Volcano Flame Sniper!" _

_Dranzer attacked, heavy and hard. To Dranzer and Kaiya, the defense blade didn't seem like it was a defense blade at all. A fire arrow shot through the center of the blade when it went into the air, just barely missing the bit chip. _

_Mark watched and stared wide-eyed._

"…_Dr-Draciel…" _

_And surprisingly, water was forming around his eyes and they slid down his face._

"_Draciel…" Mark repeated again and fell on his knees._

Present:

Everyone turned their heads to Kaiya who hasn't budged from that spot on the bench or her position.

"Don't look at me," she said.

"You're the one that got me angry enough to beat you. Then again, I was going to beat you no matter what," said Makoto.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Yeah right, I bet if I didn't give you the motivation, you would be left in the dust and I'd still be the beyblading champion," said Kaiya.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Makoto! Mark started his battle already!" said Cam pointing. It was a technology-like dish. Trip a trap in the dish and something will happen.

So recently, 4 small parts of the wall opened so it makes to so much easier to knock your opponent out.

"Go Draciel! Tidal Wave Surge!"

Mary gasped as her blade just slipped out of one of the walls of the dish.

"Round one goes to me!" said Mark proudly.

"Hmph! It's only round one," said Mary and picked up her blade.

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Looks like I have to try harder! Trygator! Go!"

"Draciel! Defend with Viper Wall!"

The two blades clashed but bounced off each other. One of the blades triggered another trap; the walls closed up but it showed magnets below the dish making it harder to control the blades.

"Well this makes it easier for me!" said Mary.

"What? Why?" Mark asked.

"I've practiced many times with a magnetized dish and I've learned how to adjust to it!"

"Aw man…" Mark knew he was doomed if his sister was telling the truth.

Sure enough, while Draciel is struggling just to stay in one spot to defend, Trygator was moving from one spot to another but with control.

"Now! Water Smash attack!" It was fast, like an alligator coming up and snapping its jaws at you. Draciel was out for the count.

"Lucky…" Mark mumbled.

"Oh no, please win this Mark!" Makoto pleaded.

"You better! Than I don't have to stay here baby-sitting any longer!" Kaiya added.

"You can't talk to him like that!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You want him to win too!"

"At least I said please!"

"'Please' won't convince him to win!"

"Neither will pressuring him!"

"I think they need time alone," said Rayna as the two continued to argue.

"We'll never get anywhere if my sister and Makoto keep fighting like this," said Gou.

"No kidding," said Cam. The three grew worried since both their team captains are getting close to a fistfight and Hiro's not here.

Another trap was set off. The magnets were gone but smoke came in this time. Both bladers are blind to see their blades.

"_Great…now what? Hm…maybe…." _Mark started thinking.

Flashback:

"_What are you doing Rayna?" Mark asked. This was back in White Tigers village. Rayna was in some kind of position._

"_Tai Chi…with my blade," she explained and moved her arms and body to a different position._

"_Looks like Yoga and how the heck can you do it with your blade if your blade is just spinning?" Mark asked._

"_It's different. And I'm still training this way," said Rayna as her blade circles around Rayna and back to its original position. _

"_I'll teach you. It helps you relax especially if you're stressed out and balances your chi. It's a great way for you to get in touch with your beyblade. Driger and I don't need to see each other to know what the other is doing," Rayna explained moving from one position to another as her blade headed for the nearby river and skipped a few rocks and then comes back._

"_Wow…how long will it take for me to be as good as that?" Mark asked impressed. _

"_I long time because it takes a lot of practice to be one with your blade for a long period of time. But you can still get in touch with the spirit of your bit beast if you do this with me for a while," said Rayna._

"_Why not? Makoto stressed me out a lot and those kids aren't helping. So, how do I start?" Mark asked taking Draciel out._

_Rayna stopped and called Driger back to her hand._

"_Alright, lets what you and your blade can do first," said Rayna._

_It was only a few days but the two would do Tai Chi at some point during the day privately except yesterday when Mark was invaded by his sister in the hotel room._

Present:

"_Okay, get in touch and become one with the spirit. Then I don't have to see Draciel to know where to attack or move…" _Mark thought. When he and Makoto used to beybattle, they relied on every scent but taste and their sixth sense which neither believed in nor thought about. But in a situation like this and seeing Rayna's skills, it was worth a shot.

"_Dang! I never trained for this!" _Mary thought not sure what to do.

"Go Draciel! Whirlpool of Eternity!" Mark shouted as water filled up the dish.

"Yeah! That's one of my favorite moves that Mark uses!"

"But it only works if the whirlpool surrounds the blade so that the blade is already in the center of the whirlpool and rendered helpless," Cam pointed out with a worried look on.

"Oh that's right and Mark can't see a darn thing in the smoke!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I guess we do have to do a third round," said Kaiya flatly.

Did I mention that both Makoto and Kaiya have a black eye at this moment?

"That's a risky move, Big Brother Markie," said Mary ready to see the results of the attack.

"I know, but I'm confident," said Mark calmly.

"But remember, Alligators live in water too and my blade isn't ready to give up yet! Go Trygator! Jaw Crunch!"

"Draciel Iron Ball Defense!"

It sounded like the dish was destroyed…like in previous matches. The water spilled out and the smoke started to disappear.

"…Big Brother Markie…" Mary whispered.

"Mary…"

The scarf around Mary's neck slipped off due to light tightening and the beybattle.

"Looks like…this was my third strike and I'm out of this game," said Mary.

"Do you compare everything to sports?" Mark asked and smiled.

"Yes I do and you scored a touchdown," said Mary and smiled back.

Yup, the dish was totaled but Draciel remained in what was left of the dish and was still spinning and slowly came to a stop. Trygator was out of the dish lying in a small puddle.

"MARK WON! MARK WON!" Makoto shouted jumping up and down and the team cheered except for Kaiya.

"Big Brother…"

Mark picked up Trygator and the red scarf.

"I was wondering where this went," said Mark shaking the scarf clean from the dust. He looked at Mary who didn't seem to want to look at him.

"…But you can keep it," Mark added and handed both items back to his sister.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with my win?" Mark asked.

"Yes…you're going to be. You're going to be…sniff….gone even longer. You're going to be gone for so long because you live in Japan and even though we can always visit each other, it'll still be a long time before that happens!" Mary cried and started going into tears.

"There now, it's okay," said Mark in a soothing voice embracing his sister.

"Why did you have to be so good at beyblading? WHY?"

"…Mary, I know it's hard and lonesome for you because you were so young when you came here with Mother so it must have been hard without Father and me. But I want you to be strong for me. I want you to continue what you do as team captain and continue being my favorite little sister," said Mark kneeling to her height then giving her a noogie.

"Oh Big Brother…come back soon. I'll…I'll be cheering for you and your team in your next tournament. You just better win or I'll punish you!" Mary choked.

"Yeah, okay. If I my team and I lose, you'll get to punish me when I get back and I'll treat you to ice cream," said Mark.

"I'm not crying!" Makoto exclaimed.

"We never said you were," said Gou raising an eyebrow.

"He's…such a good older brother…" said Rayna and thought about her own older brother.

"Ugh, I'm outta here," said Kaiya standing up and leaving.

"_Too much like home before Father left…" _she thought and shook her mind off her family.

"_If I didn't promise Mother and Father on their deathbeds if they had one, Gou would probably be out of my life by now. But…somehow they were right, I can't live without him." _

"Hey! Kaiya wait for me!"

Kaiya sighed and turned around to wait for her brother.

"Why did you leave? It was a good moment and you had to leave and make me follow you!"

"_Then again, in situations like these, I kind of wish he was still in his coma a year ago so I won't have a second shadow." _

**Please R and R! Wow, this was probably my longest chapter in this story! **

**If anyone has any couple ideas, you can let me know now. Thank you!**


	12. Kaiya is being NICE?

**Well, I've asked my friends (okay, I think I only asked Tek) and my readers about the whole idea for changing the name to Gou. Well guess what? I've changed 2 names! You guys know who Gou is now, well Jason is now Makoto! I went through the trouble of going back to my previous chapters and changing their names. I also had to redo a few lines. If you guys want to go back and see the changes go ahead, and if you catch a name that wasn't changed, let me know. So yeah, that's why I couldn't update soon.

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh! Uncle Hiro is missing!" Makoto exclaimed. Everyone in the area turned to look at him. They were on a cruise ship to Europe, but they recently got the news that the European tournament was cancelled. They found out a little too late. Now they have to get to the next tournament in Russia after they get to Europe. If that wasn't bad enough, Hiro told Kaiya that if he doesn't arrive, take the cruise ship to Europe and he'll meet them there, unfortunately, he's no where on the ship. Now, Makoto and Cam are panicking. Mark is at the edge of panic, Gou and Rayna are trying to calm the three down and Kaiya is just getting annoyed.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Kaiya shouted and they all fell silent.

"We're going to stay calm and not panic!" she said strictly.

"But-but-but!" Makoto was about to freak out again.

"I said NO PANICKING! If there's anyone that should be panicking is me because I'm left in charge of you babies!"

"Who are you calling babies? And technically, Makoto is the oldest," said Mark.

"How did you find out when my birthday is to know that information?" Kaiya asked. Mark took a quick glimpse at Gou,

"I just did," said Mark.

"Gou…" Kaiya growled.

"Hey! He was wondering!" said Gou.

"I'm the oldest? Cool!" said Makoto and ginned, completely forgetting about their situation.

"Okay, now that Hiro's not here to guide us, we're on our own. So, we get to Europe, and we'll head straight for Russia," said Kaiya.

"Can't we tour Europe? I mean, I've never been there before," said Rayna.

"Yeah, and even though the European tournament was cancelled, they didn't move the date of the Russian tournament so we have almost a month to get to Russia," said Cam.

"Did you guys even hear what I said?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah, this might end up being good, now that we don't have a baby-sitter! For crying out loud! I'm twelve!" said Makoto ignoring Kaiya's question. Actually, he's ignoring her completely.

"You have a very small brain for someone older than me by a few months," said Kaiya.

"WHAT? SHUT UP! And that's stupid! You're the stupid one!"

"Those that call other people stupid are usually the stupid ones," said Kaiya smirking.

"Here they go again," said Gou.

"I know," said Mark.

"Well, maybe we can have fun here. We're on a cruise ship aren't we?" Rayna pointed out.

"Well…" Cam looked over at their two team captains. They were still at it.

"Um, guys!" Mark called.

"WHAT?" the two exclaimed, already at each other's throats. Almost literally too.

"I have a few questions. First off, without Hiro, how are we supposed to support ourselves?" Mark asked. The two released each other. Makoto turned his back to Kaiya.

"Before Hiro left, he handed me money for Europe and Russia," Kaiya explained.

"Good, let's go eat!" said Makoto. Everyone sweat drops.

"Second question is um, how do we get to Russia?" Mark asked.

"We either take another ship there, take a plane, or find some miraculous way to get from Europe to Russia," said Kaiya as they headed towards a restaurant on the ship.

"And where's Hiro?" Mark asked.

"That I don't know," Kaiya replied.

* * *

"The money is used for hotels and such. Not for big lunches. So we all pay with your own money so choose your meal carefully," said Kaiya looking at the menu.

"WHAT?" Makoto exclaimed.

"SH!" everyone else went. It was a pretty fancy restaurant so they didn't want disturbance. .

"But I only have 20 dollars with me!" Makoto complained.

"Order something less than 20 dollars then," said Kaiya.

"Easy for you to say, you're rich," said Makoto.

"Wow, you noticed," said Kaiya.

"Why you-"

"Makoto, this isn't the best place to be fighting," said Mark.

Makoto groaned, he was very hungry and the meals under the price of $20 won't fill him up that's for sure.

The food arrived. The others weren't as hungry as Makoto so they had average sized meals. Except for Kaiya who got a giant bowl of noodles.

"Kaiya loves noodles, she never gets enough of them," Gou explained.

"Shut up!" she said and would've tossed something from her bowl if she didn't love her food so much.

Makoto sat right across from Kaiya and was starting to whimper. He loved noodles too.

Kaiya looked at him; she was taken back at those puppy dog eyes he's giving her. After a couple more minutes, she dared to look up again. He was still giving her that look. Except this time, she wasn't sure if he was whimpering or literally crying for food. Kaiya sighed, she wasn't sure what it was, but something about him or that look made her feel sorry for him.

"Here, hand me that bowl," said Kaiya. Makoto's eyes lit up. Kaiya could've sworn that he saw stars in them. Kaiya poured him half her meal. Makoto got out of his seat and waited next to Kaiya.

"Here," she said handing him the bowl.

"I can really have it? Kami! I love you, Kaiya!" He gave her a hard gripped hug.

"Hey! Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she uses her arm to get him to let go.

The others stared at that very strange moment.

"Okay, I thought you cared about no one but yourself and your brother but I guess you do have a heart! Thanks again!" Makoto rushed back to his seat to eat his share.

"Yeah…that makes me feel _very _appreciated," said Kaiya.

No one was sure whether that was sarcasm or maybe she really meant it. It was leaned more on sarcasm, but you never know with Kaiya.

After lunch, the team explored the ship,

"That was so weird," said Mark to Rayna.

"If you're talking about our lunch, yes I agree. One moment Makoto and Kaiya were fighting and the next, one was generous and the other hugged," said Rayna.

"Maybe they get seasick and that was the effect," said Mark and Rayna shrugged a maybe.

* * *

"That was funny!" laughed Gou.

"There was nothing funny about our lunch so zip it already!" said Kaiya sitting under the shade while Gou spends time in the pool. His hair was tied in a ponytail then it was looped to cut the long length of it.

"Yes it was! You actually gave in to his puppy-dog eyes. Pretty good puppy-dog eyes may I add. But anyway, you actually were nice to him. So you're really giving him a chance?" Gou asked.

"Chance at what?" Kaiya asked.

"You know, back in the hotel in New York, we were talking about you and Makoto's relationship. How you guys don't get along, and I said to give him a chance. I mean, Makoto isn't stupid you know," said Gou.

"Yes he is," said Kaiya.

"You are so cruel. But it looks like someone besides me can get your soft side out," said Gou and was about to swim some more.

"It won't happen again!" said Kaiya.

"Sure it won't," said Gou and swam off.

* * *

"Sheesh! You'll do anything for food!" said Cam. She and Makoto were looking in the arcade room.

"I know," said Makoto watching a table hockey game go on.

"You scared me! You _hugged_ Kaiya!" Cam was almost freaking out.

"I was happy okay? I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't desperate for food," said Makoto.

"That's my point!" said Cam.

"You're overreacting; I'm just going to forget about this by tomorrow anyway, said Makoto.

"Makoto! Alright, I'll just put this behind me. But you and Kaiya scared me," said Cam shaking her head.

That evening, everyone started meeting up with each other again.

"Okay, we're all here except…Kaiya," said Gou after checking everyone in.

"Wasn't she with you?" Rayna asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Was_ with me," said Gou.

"So where-"

Mark was cut off by a cry for help.

"AAH! No! Daisy!" It was a little girl's voice. The team rushed to the back end of the boat. There was already a crowd of people.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked one of the people there,

"I girl's dog fell overboard," the man explained.

"Dogs are allowed on the ship?" Cam asked.

"No, but somehow, it seems that the family snuck it on. After the dog fell overboard, a girl with unusual colored hair jumped in afterwards," said the man.

"Oh my Kami…If he means my sister, just who does he mean by saying we have unusual colored hair?" said Gou and pushed his way through the crowds.

"Wait! Gou!" the others cried and went after him.

"Daisy…" a little blonde girl with a pink ribbon in her hair was crying. Judging by how she was dressed, she was rich. Fancy blue dress, perfect hair done, yeah, rich.

Some people were holding a rope that was attached to something in the ocean.

Gou looked over worriedly. The others joined.

"Miss Serena! I see her! Daisy is alright!" said a man, presumed a butler judging by his clothes. The little girl went to look over. The people were pulling the rope up now.

"Kaiya…" Gou whispered.

"Wait, Kaiya's down there? That figure holding the dog is Kaiya?" Mark asked in surprise.

The rope was being pulled up faster, and the black and dark blue hair made it positive that it was Kaiya. She was holding a white and brown dog with floppy ears in one arm and with her opposite hand, she was holding the rope.

"Oh Daisy!" Serena cried when the dog came into reach. The people helped Kaiya on board. She collapsed on her back breathing heavily.

"Kaiya! What in the world were you DOING?" Gou exclaimed.

"What (pant) did (pant) it look (pant) like?" she asked taking in deep breaths.

"Like you were trying to get yourself killed!" Gou answered.

"Tell that (pant) to the dog," said Kaiya. Gou helped her sit up. The girl named Serena holding Daisy and her butler walked up to them.

"Thank you so much, Miss. How can we repay you?" the butler asked.

"You save my Daisy's life! You're so brave!" Serena said.

"Yeah…you could say that. It was no problem…you can repay me by watching over that dog more carefully because I don't want to be jumping into the salty ocean anytime soon," said Kaiya taking slower breaths.

"Oh I will! Thank you so much! Please! We can treat you and your friends to dinner!" said Serena.

"That would be good, but it's alright," said Kaiya.

"Really?" Makoto asked with a lot of hope to Serena and her butler. His friends sweat dropped.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Now this is a meal!" said Makoto stuffing himself. It was like a buffet laid right on the table.

"Makoto…" everyone sighed. Kaiya started coughing.

"Yeah, you tell me to stop street blading and you start jumping off ships into the ocean to rescue dogs," said Gou.

"Hey! At least I'm only coughing and not in a hospital in a coma!" Kaiya pointed out.

"It could've been worse!" Gou argued back.

"A lot of things could've been worse for me," said Kaiya and coughed again.

"Yeah? Like what?" Gou asked.

"Being stuck with ONLY Makoto. I'm just lucky I'm surrounded by smart people as well as dumb people," said Kaiya.

"And just WHO are you calling dumb?" Gou asked.

"Well, depends," Kaiya answered and coughed harder this time.

The ship finally reached Europe the next morning; Cam has been trying to get the team into considering about training more before the Russian tournament but no one really wanted to listen.

Everyone got off to have their feet walk on the hard ground again.

"Okay, so…are we doomed because Hiro's not here?" Makoto asked trying to stay calm.

"No because I didn't come this far and not win," said Kaiya and coughed again.

"So where are we in Europe?" Rayna asked.

"I think we're in France," said Mark looking at a map of the world.

"France! Nice!" said Makoto.

"The place for romance," sighed Cam and started to get all dreamy. Everyone just looked at her weirdly.

"You know, I'm hungry," said Makoto and everyone groans.

"We have to find a hotel," said Kaiya strictly.

"So we'll just buy snacks on the way! How's that sound, Mako?" Mark asked.

The team stopped by a bakery and got some bread and sweets to eat. Everyone carried something for themselves.

They walked for a while until they heard a little girl crying. She was speaking in French so none of them understood what the girl was saying. Kaiya looked up, there was a red balloon flying away. She sighed and walked towards the girl and her mother.

"Where are you going, Kaiya?" Rayna asked when she was walking off course.

"Here," she said to the little girl handing her the small bag that Kaiya had. After a short conversation, the girl and her mother had Kaiya's snack.

"What did you give her?" Mark asked when Kaiya got back to them.

"A slice of cake," Kaiya replied.

"What? You could've given that to me and you gave to the girl?" Makoto asked between mouthfuls and stuffing himself with sweets.

"Yeah except you didn't need it, you pig!" said Kaiya and walked ahead of the others.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Guys please! Don't start fighting again!" Cam cried stepping between the two before they actually want to start getting physical. They gave each other the cold shoulder and ignored each other until they stopped to get ice cream.

"Here…" said Kaiya quietly giving her cone to a young boy who dropped his cone.

"Gou, your sister is scaring me," Makoto whispered to Gou when they were sitting at a table to eat their ice creams.

"Why? She does this often, we just never saw a child in need until now," said Gou and licked one of his two ice cream. One chocolate and the other vanilla.

Kaiya sat with her friends and sighed,

"You're hungry aren't you?" Gou asked before licking his second cone.

"Shut up," she said glaring at him.

Makoto stared at his treat. A giant ice cream sundae. He was the one who sighed this time.

"Hey Kaiya, I'm willing to share this with you," he said flatly.

Kaiya looked up at him; she went over to him…then hits him causing Makoto to fall off his chair and cry out in pain.

"Kaiya!" Gou said angrily.

Makoto was already back on his feet to take over Gou's anger.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he exclaimed angrily with a _huge_ anime vein. Causing people that could hear him freeze and stare at him.

"Simple…that's what boys get when they START HITTING ON ME!" Kaiya exclaimed glaring at Makoto.

"What…? EW! EW! NO! There's no way! Why in the world would I be HITTING ON _YOU_?" Makoto yelled with a horrified look on his face.

"Gee I don't know. You tell me you pervert!"

"I'm no pervert! I haven't had a crush for almost 3 years! Plus, you're not even attractive or my type! Why in this beyblading world would I hit on someone like YOU?"

"_Uh oh, he just said she wasn't attractive…" _Gou thought now with a very worried expression on his face.

"Not attractive? YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I happened to have been voted the most hottest blader in the world!" said Kaiya angrily and proudly.

"She means hottest female blader. I'm the hottest male," said Gou.

"Well the world must be blind because I don't see _any_ beauty in you, Kaiya! And how the heck were _you _voted the as hottest guy? I'm way better looking than you!" said Makoto looking at Kaiya then to Gou weirdly.

"What?" the two asked giving Makoto one of their father's most famous death glares. Kaiya was cracking her knuckles while Gou puts a first in his hand.

"Uh, Makoto, I really advice you to shut up right now," Mark bent over and whispered strongly in Makoto's ear.

**Please R and R! **

**Note that when the characters say stuff like "Oh my Kami". It's like the Japanese way of saying "Oh my God." **


	13. The Dweller by the Oak tree, Quennel!

**Here's the next chapter, I wanted to wait a bit longer so I can get more reviews but that would be sefish of me so I updated for you guys that are** **waiting. **

* * *

"France is way too romantic," said Kaiya who was complaining as they walk around France. No matter where they looked, they see a couple together or two together. 

"It's disgusting me," said Makoto. Kaiya and Makoto haven't said a word to each other since their little incident about Makoto hitting on Kaiya. The two would talk to anyone else but each other.

They were still unable to contact Hiro but they were able to get a hotel thanks for some help from the BBA. Now the team is touring France but neither Makoto nor Kaiya wanted to go at first, yet, they didn't want to stay with each other at the hotel either so they came along. What bothered the team most was the tension between their team captains. They would glare at each other if their eyes meet or shove each other if their clothes touch and eventually, one would walk ahead of the group and the other would be behind the group. It was better considering that they aren't fighting everyone 5 minutes like they used to but, the silence is what's killing the team.

"…Maybe we should get them to talk to each other," said Rayna worriedly looking at Kaiya ahead of her and Makoto behind her.

"That would only cause trouble because if they tick each other off, it's going to be like a bomb setting off," said Gou.

"Yeah, I agree with Rayna. I mean, this is stupid, the two should LISTEN to EACH OTHER then maybe it'll work out," said Mark, purposefully making some of the words louder for Makoto and Kaiya to hear.

"But…it's their business, we shouldn't get involved," said Cam worriedly that if they butt into their businesses, they'll be the ones in trouble.

"Hey Mark! I would GLADLY listen if she's willing to listen to ME!" said Makoto still angry, able to tell from that tone of voice.

"Well, maybe you're not giving her the chance," said Mark slowing down to talk to Makoto, side by side.

"I've given her a lot of chances! She's the one not cooperating!"

"Oh yeah, Kinomiya?" Kaiya snapped tuning around making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Makoto asked, then plugged his ears and walked by her, ignoring her.

Kaiya's had enough,

"You know what? I don't care what you do, just stay out of my sight!"

"That's the first good idea you've had all day! I'm going to a restaurant!" said Makoto and walked off.

"Yeah! You go do that you pig!" Kaiya yelled after him and she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Uh…I'll go with Kaiya," said Rayna.

"I'll go with Makoto," said Mark.

"Me too!" said Cam going after Mark and Makoto.

"I'm with my sis," said Gou and followed Rayna and Kaiya.

"Meet back at the hotel okay?" Mark called to the other group,

"OKAY!" they replied.

"Stupid Makoto, thinking he knows everything! Stupid boys! With the exception of my brother and Mark. If I was in charge of this team I would've kicked that big-mouth off the team by now!"

"Stupid Kaiya! Curse her and all girls! With the exception of Cam and Rayna, who are actually nice. If Hiro let me in charge of the team I would've had her kicked off the team long ago!"

Kaiya's group's POV:

Rayna and Gou have been following Kaiya for about 15 minutes and she hasn't said anything. Heck, they don't even know where she's going.

"Hey Sis, where are we going exactly?" Gou asked.

"I don't know! I just want to-"

"Look out, Kaiya!" Rayna warned when Kaiya wasn't looking what's in front of her. When Kaiya turned back to look, she was already knocked back and on the ground.

"Ouch…Dang whoever did that!"

"Oh, pardon me. Are you okay, Miss?"

Kaiya looked up to see a boy about a year older reaching a hand out to her. He had straight shoulder-length green hair and emerald green eyes to match it. He had a long blue jacket with long sleeves, with a blue-green shirt, long white pants, and a cute smile.

Kaiya took the hand, which Gou found quite surprising. But she immediately released the hand when she was back on her feet.

"I'm fine, it was just a fall," said Kaiya dusting herself off.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that. Rude, mean, and grumpy," said Gou and received a glare from Kaiya.

"Oh really? You must be quite independent," said the boy.

"Of course! I don't need others to watch over and me. And how do you know how to speak our language?" Kaiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"I study English and Japanese and languages around Europe such as German and Italian, I heard you and your friends talking before you bumped into me. I was on my way to the museum. I'm still trying to figure out what my father likes about art so much," he said.

"Art is a great thing. Sometimes, it's hard to spot the true beauty in a piece of art," said Rayna.

"That what my father says. Art is not my thing but I respect it, along with cooking which I hate," said the boy.

"Whoever your father is, you seem to be the exact opposite of him," said Gou,

"Speak for yourself," said Kaiya.

"Yes, we are a lot different in our different interests. I think the only thing we have in common the most is that we both love to beybattle," said the boy nodding to Gou's comment.

"Cool! You beybattle! Us too," said Gou pointing at himself.

"Well that's interesting, there aren't a lot of girls here that beybattle, would one of you ladies kindly accept my challenge? The boy asked politely but with a smirk.

"Pass," said Kaiya.

"I would gladly battle you. I like battling different people and this would be my first battle in Europe," said Rayna.

"Well, that's good. Because this is one battle you won't forget, Miss…"

"My name is Rayna Kon, I came from China and I'm representing Japan with my team in the World Championships tournament," Rayna explained.

"I see…that's why you're here. My name is Quennel, it means dweller by the oak tree," said Quennel proudly.

"Yeah, and my name is Gou which means Strength," said Gou blocking the show-offy attitude from Quennel.

"Then we have my sister's name, Kaiya which means something about kindness which is quite ironic since she's the opposite of that meaning," said Gou pointing at his sister.

Makoto's group's POV:

"Makoto, can we please stop and rest?" Cam asked.

"Okay, fine," said Makoto after getting tired of the complaining. The three sat down on a bench watching people go by.

"…So Makoto, are you willing to work things out with Kaiya?" Mark asked.

"As if! She started it! She started everything!" Makoto shouted. Mark was about to argue back but a beybattle was heard.

There were some kids beybattling in a park, then they stopped and started pointing at someone but Makoto and the others couldn't tell who they were pointing at. The kids started chasing after that person.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Mark.

"Maybe it's some top-notch blader around here and they all want to challenge him, or her," said Cam.

"Yeah! If it's a top-notch blader then count me in!" said Makoto standing up and running after the crowd of kids. By the time Mark and Cam caught up with Makoto, there was the big crowd of people ranging from little kids to teenagers. Makoto, Mark, and Cam, had to squeeze their way through.

"We'll just have one round to determine the winner, is that alright?" a voice asked that was unfamiliar to Makoto and the other two.

"Sure!" came Rayna's voice.

The three continued pushing their way through.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

The three finally pushed themselves through and witnessed blades clashing in the air.

"RAYNA?" the three exclaimed.

She was standing on the right side of this huge beyblade dish and on the left is a boy.

Normal POV:

"Not bad, Miss Kon, I see the China bladers are quite skilled," Quennel compliment.

"You don't know how much we work to get so skilled, let's go Driger!"

* * *

"Gou!" Makoto cried running up to him, 

"Oh hey guys," said Gou.

"What's going on? Why are you beybattling?" Cam asked worriedly.

"It's not big deal, she's battling for fun against Quennel," Gou explained.

"And why wasn't I challenged to a beybattle?" Makoto fumed.

"Maybe because you're weak and unattractive," said Kaiya who seems to have been invisible when she was quiet.

"…I hate you so much," Makoto growled and turned away from her.

* * *

"You have great control over your bit beast and you battle with beauty, grace, and skill! You might be as good as my father," said Quennel quite impressed. 

"Well thanks, you're not bad yourself," said Rayna.

"But playing is over! Rise UNICOLYON!" Quennel shouted thrusting an arm up into the air calling forth his bit beast.

"Holy Horse! That thing's huge!" Cam exclaimed staring at the unicorn bit beast.

"DRIGER!" Rayna did the same calling forth the white tiger.

"You're bit beast won't stand a chance against mine so I'm afraid I'm going to have to beat you. Unicolyon! Dreaming Stomp attack!"

"Driger! Use Lightning Claw!" The attacks cancelled each other out giving a small explosion in the dish.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But I'm not planning to lose! Unicolyon! Attack!"

"Go for it Driger attack once more!"

The blades clashed and won't give in, the bit beasts danced in the air until finally…

"Driger! Use your Gatling Claw!"

The Tiger roared in response and attacks the unicorn with one of its most deadly attacks. The bit beasts disappeared and the two bladers looked into the dish to see both blades slowing down and gently bouncing off each other, but Quennel's blade rolled to astop, followed by Driger.

The people watching the battle gasped.

"Whoa, tough crowd," said Mark.

Quennel was quite surprised by this, but he picks up his blade and smiles,

"That was a great battle," he said sweetly. Rayna picked up her blade,

"Yes, it really was great wasn't it?" Rayna agreed.

"I'm glad your friend bumped into me, I wish you and your friends luck in the Russian tournament," said Quennel holding out his hand. Rayna took it and smiled. The two shook on good sportsmanship.

* * *

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE FRENCH MILLIONAIRE'S SON?" the team exclaimed when they reached Quennel's home. They were invited for a snack after the battle. 

"Um, yes, I thought it was obvious," said Quennel,

"Well it obviously wasn't to certain people," said Kaiya shrugging.

"That was directed to me wasn't it?" Makoto asked but didn't wait for an answer. He walked ahead of the others.

"The tournament was cancelled because of the lack of blading skills here in Europe. My team is the most skilled but there aren't enough good and strong bladers out there. If we did continue on with the tournament, the Majestics would probably win it all," said Quennel taking a sip of his tea. He and the Blazing Bladebreakers were in what was most likely his living room on the most comfortable sofas and chairs ever.

"Majestics?" Mark repeated.

"My team. We're the best bladers in Europe and everyone knows that so we don't need to compete in this tournament," said Quennel coolly.

"Oh really? Alright then! I challenge you to a beybattle, Quennel!" said Makoto eagerly standing up and pointing to Quennel.

"Um, I think I'll pass up on your challenge," said Quennel and took another sip from his tea. Makoto anime falls.

"WHAT? Come on battle me! I'm not going to get any stronger unless I battle different opponents and learn from them!" Makoto urged and waited for the French's reply.

"Really? Is that the only reason why you want to beybattle me?" Quennel asked sensing that there's more to Makoto than meets the eye.

"I have other reasons too. But the Russian tournament will start in about a month and I want to be ready for it because I know the best of the best will be there! Since there's now no European tournament, I still want to get some practice in by beybattling one of the strongest bladers in Europe! That is, if you're telling the truth," said Makoto and everyone could see that he means every word of what he says. Quennel puts his cup down and stands up facing Makoto.

"Very well then," said Quennel and smirked.

In the backyard, Quennel had his own yellow beydish. A bigger one than the last one Quennel battled in. In the center of this dish is a small water fountain. And near the dish was a big oak tree...

"Interesting decorations," said Makoto noticing the center.

"It's a good idea to battle in different kinds of beyblade dishes to learn what to do in different kinds of situations," Quennel explained proving a good point.

"Guys…I want this to be a private match," said Makoto suddenly.

"…Are you feeling alright, Makoto?" Cam asked because Makoto is the kind of immature boys that want to show off his skills.

"Yeah, don't try and be cool by battling this on your own! Let us watch and help you during the battle!" said Mark trying to convince Makoto to let them watch.

"No, please. Just let this between me and Quennel. It's a…personal matter," said Makoto.

"Whatever, I don't want to watch any battle that has him in it anyway," said Kaiya leaving the yard.

"Oh come on, Kaiya. Don't be so mean to him," said Gou following her.

"Hmph! Yeah well I wouldn't watch any battle with _you _in it!" Makoto shouted after Kaiya.

Rayna respects Makoto's decision and followed the other two. Mark and Cam had to take more persuasion but they eventually left the two alone for their beybattle.

"I wonder who will win," said Cam to the others as they sat in the living room in silence.

"Of course Quennel, Makoto can't win a battle out of a paper bag," said Kaiya.

"You are so mean you know that?" Gou asked his sister.

"Of course," said Kaiya not thinking it was a big deal at all.

"The battle sure is taking a long time," said Rayna.

"It's only been ten minutes," said Mark looking at a wall clock.

"That is a considered long for a beybattle," said Cam.

Just then, Makoto jumped into the room.

"GUESS WHO WON?" he exclaimed.

"Quennel?" Kaiya asked and Makoto just glared. Then Kaiya got a good look at Makoto. He was a mess! Messy hair, dirty clothes, tears on his clothes, and a couple of scratches on his skin. Then Quennel walked in, he looked like he never beybattled at all! He wasn't as messed up Makoto looked.

"Sorry Miss Kaiya, Makoto defeated me," said Quennel.

"Yeah! And…I'm going to pass out now…" said Makoto and falls over. Luckily, Rayna and Gou caught him before he hit the ground.

"You're friend has a lot of energy and spirit, he just wouldn't give up the battle. He eventually destroyed that dish along with some of the flowers in the back yard but I can always buy a new one and plant new flowers," said Quennel shrugging.

"But how come Makoto looked like he fell off a mountain and you don't even have a scratch on!" Cam exclaimed.

"I was winning for the first 8 minutes but Makoto wouldn't quit, I was sure he was going to pass out from the hitting he was taking in but…he turned the battle around…" said Quennel who actually seemed quite embarrassed for his loss.

The next morning, Makoto wouldn't get up. He was so sore that he refused to get up. But eventually, the got him up and ready to leave.

"If you want to challenge the rest of us Majestics, Makoto; why don't you and your friends stop by Italy on your way to Russia?" Quennel suggested.

"Italy?" Makoto repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have a friend there. His name is Dante and he's one of my team members as well. His father and my father are close friends so he and I like to train together when our father's visit each other. So he's just as strong as me and I warn you," said Quennel.

"Okay, I'm up for the challenge!" said Makoto with confidence.

"I don't have a picture of him or any of my team members since we see each other often so I can't show you what he looks like so you're going to have to find him on your own. But it shouldn't be that hard, he's as rich as me. Just look for a blonde rich boy that likes to beybattle. And I warn you ladies ahead of time about Dante's…bad habit," said Quennel looking over to Kaiya, Rayna, and Cam.

"What's this bad habit exactly?" Kaiya asked not liking the sound of that.

"Oh you'll see," said Quennel obviously saying that wasn't much of a warning.

"Will he really just say yes to a challenge?" Gou asked.

"If he doesn't, tell him you are friends of mine, or you can have your sister ask him and he'll gladly say yes," said Quennel.

"I'm not helping Makoto get stronger in anyway," said Kaiya strongly.

"It's okay, thanks for you help, Quennel!" said Makoto.

"Sure…just don't get to confident because you know how tough we are," said Quennel.

"Oh I won't but I'm not going to be losing either!" said Makoto confidently and turned around.

"Next stop: Italy and my next beybattle!"

**Please R and R!**

**Next: The team arrived in Italy and searches for this Dante person. When they found him, the girls get annoyed and Cam gets scared, Makoto gets angry, Gou gets mad, glomped, and irritated, and Mark seems to be the only normal person around. **


	14. Dante is Pretty Fly for an Italian Guy!

**Okay! Here we go, and you can say that Enrique can be a pretty bad influence.

* * *

**

"So, Quennel said we can find someone named Dante here in Italy. The least Quennel could've told us is Dante's address, not the just the area," said Makoto looking around when they arrived in an Italian Town.

"I'm a little worried, Quennel warned us about this bad habit that this Dante person has," said Mark.

"I'm sure it's not so bad. I mean, how bad can a habit get?" Makoto asked putting his hands behind his head. They went to have a short lunch break, then continued looking. Only because Quennel said that they can stay at Dante's place if they find him.

"Where in the world could he be?" Makoto asked, very tired after about an hour and a half of searching. They stopped by what looked like town square with a big fountain in the middle.

"You know how stupid this is? Quennel said he's rich," said Kaiya with her arms folded giving Makoto a look that was saying he's stupid.

"So?" Makoto asked.

"Why can't we just go find the richest house in town and find him there? Besides, it's not liking the way Quennel described him makes iteasier to find especially since a lot of people have short blonde hair!" Kaiya pointed out.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Makoto asked annoyed.

"I thought you'd figure it out by the end of the first half hour," said Kaiya flatly.

"Please guys, don't start fighting now," said Rayna getting worried that these two will be fighting again for another 10 minutes.

"Yeah seriously," said Gou, who was getting annoyed himself from their constant fighting.

"Oh yeah? It's not like Dante is just going to walk up to us and say he's Dante!" said Makoto. The two were completely ignoring the others.

"I never said that was going to happen!" said Kaiya angrily.

"Then what were you trying to say? You only wasted our time for not mentioning your idea in the first place!"

"Maybe if you were a bit smarter it would be even easier! I just think you're too stubborn to listen to me more," said Kaiya coolly.

"Gr! I think it's _you_ that doesn't have the patients to listen to _me_! You're so annoying! It's understandable that you're annoying because you're a girl but it's even more annoying that you are such a jerk! Not to mention being bossy, rude, show-off, grumpy, a smart-a-" Makoto was cut off by a group of kids running by. Four boys were chasing this little blonde girl.

"What the heck? Crazy kids," Makoto grumbled and faced Kaiya again.

"So anyway-HEY! Where are you going?" Makoto asked shouting after Kaiya who was walking towards those kids.

* * *

"You think you're so cool! Just because you're that rich guy's daughter!" said one of the boys to the little girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a light pink dress on and well…she's a cutie!

"Yeah! And you know that your brother is an idiot!" said the second boy. The third one picked up a stick and the girl flinched and shuts her eyes.

"Hey…"

All five of the kids looked upwards. Kaiya picked up the boy that had the stick by the stick with one arm,

"I suggest you boys play nicely or I'll have to teach you how to by playing rough," said Kaiya in a deadly voice which sends shivers down all the boys' spines. The boy that was holding the stick lets go and goes to his friends.

"Hey! You're just a girl! And I thought there was something to worry about!" said the fourth boy.

"Oh? You're saying I'm weak because I'm a girl? I'll show you if one of you boys can beybattle because none of you four can stand a chance against the great Dranzer," said Kaiya in an even deadlier voice. The boys were taken back and stepped backwards.

"Hey! I think I hear my mom calling me! I gotta go!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Bye!"

"Wait for me, guys!"

"…" The Blazing Bladebreakers just stared as the boys scattered.

"What losers," said Kaiya and was about to leave when the little girl tugged on Kaiya's shirt.

"Yes?" Kaiya asked in a monotone voice.

"Th-thanks," she said shyly.

"No problem," Kaiya replied.

"Are you really the owner of the great bit beast Dranzer?" the girl asked.

"Yes,"

"Wow…you have to meet my brother!" she said excitedly.

"Oh? And who is your brother?" Kaiya asked raising a brow.

"Maria!" everyone looked in one direction. Running towards them was a boy with blonde hair wearing a red vest over his white shirt and long jeans and about three other guys behind him.

"Maria!"

"Big brother!"

Blonde boy picked Maria up,

"Are you okay? Look at you! You're all dirty!" he asked looking at his sister's clothes.

"Yeah I'm okay! She saved me!" said Maria happily pointing at Kaiya who was just about to take off with her friends.

"And guess what? She's the owner of Dra-"

Maria was cut off when the boy quickly puts her down that it almost looks like he dropped her.

"Please, may I have the name of the most beautiful being that saved my sister?" the boy asked taking a hold of Kaiya's hand.

Maria and the guys that was with her brother anime falls.

Kaiya's friends just sweat drops at this strange moment.

"…It's Kaiya, and don't touch me, plus, that was the worst pick-up line I ever heard," said Kaiya giving him a glare. He ignored it; it seems as if he didn't even see the glare.

"Kaiya, what a beautiful name to suit an angel such as yourself!"

Gou just starts laughing,

"At least, he's a gentleman," said Rayna.

"…I thought I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kaiya shouted and hits him.

Everyone that saw that flinched or gasped.

"That's why I was laughing, it was only a matter of time before she hits him," said Gou shaking his head.

"Tough too…I like that," said the boy with a smirk who seemed to have hardly felt the pain.

"Dude, my sister's type of guy has nothing to do with a perverted guy," said Gou.

"Don't go judging people already, Gou," said Rayna.

"Well I wasn't really judging him I just know th-ACK!" Gou was knocked over.

"My what a lucky day this is to find another beautiful angel with the first one right here in Italy,"

"Uh…" Rayna was taken back by this, and the fact that he was holding her hand wasn't adding to her feelings of feeling conformable. Plus, he seems about 2 years older than her, and Rayna never like older boys except her brother and Minkah back home. And come on! She's only a mature 11-year-old!

Gou shot up holding his head with an anime vein.

"Hey! What was that for, Jerk! (Sees him flirty with Rayna) Hey! Don't touch her you pervert!"

"What does 'pervert' mean? And what does 'flirting' mean?" Cam asked and everyone anime falls.

"Of all the vocabulary you know, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT 'PERVERT' AND 'FLIRTING'MEANS?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Why? Do you know what it means?" Kaiya asked Makoto.

"Of course I do! I'm 12! Almost 13!"

"Boys that know what those words mean before the age 13 are usually the perverted ones," said Kaiya.

"You're 12 too!"

"But I'm a girl; it's a good idea for a girl to learn the disgusting traits that boys have so they can be protected. In my case, protect myself."

"Oh and let me guess, your mother told you all this," said Makoto crossing his arms.

"No, my father did," said Kaiya and turned away from him.

"Your…_father_?" Makoto repeated quite surprised.

"And a good thing he did too or I'd be a dumb as you," said Kaiya and turned her attention back to her brother. He was arguing with the boy and Cam looked like she saw a ghost and was whimpering in tears (anime style). Mark was comforting Cam and Rayna for once wasn't sure how to act and Gou was still fighting with the boy.

"_I argue with Makoto for 5 seconds and what did I miss?" _Kaiya thought looking over at Mark and Cam.

"Look! I don't know who you are but I want you out of here now!" Gou shouted right up against the guy's face.

"Now why would I do that when there are two lovely girls here?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make you!"

"Yeah right, kid, I have my own bodyguards and they can take you on with a snap of my fingers," he said.

"They're lackeys… yeah well tellthem to bring it on!" said Gou rolling up his sleeves.

"Gou! Don't be an idiot! There's three of them and one of you," said Rayna.

"Yeah and they're only what? 4 inches taller than me? They're not that much older you know," said Gou. Just then Maria gasped.

"I knew you looked familiar! Gou Hiwatari, I LOVE YOU!" Maria exclaimed and glomps him.

"What the? Get off!"

But it seems the whole square heard the name, "Gou Hiwatari" and a few girls came running towards them shouting and squealing.

"Uh oh…Kaiya help me!" Gou called when he noticed he was about to get run over.

"Working on it," said Kaiya looking around, and then grabs Gou.

"Let's go!' she said and starts pulling him forcing him to run.

"Kaiya! Wait!" the team shouted running after her.

Kaiya had to navigate through the streets by instincts and eventually, she lost the group of girls…except for Maria who never did release Gou. The team was panting, that was the longest and fastest run they ever did! Plus, the fact that Kaiya turns corners fast didn't help the others that had a hard time keeping up. The Hiwatari siblings must do a lot of running.

"Hey! Get off my brother you little twerp!" said Kaiya angrily trying to pull Maria off.

"I was wondering why you were so hot, why didn't you say who you were earlier?" Maria asked Gou dreamily completely ignoring the fact that she's being pulled.

"I thought anyone that knew my name would know what I look like," Gou answered trying to gently get her to release him.

"Oh Gou, will you stay in Italy with me?" Maria asked sweetly.

"YEAH RIGHT! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kaiya shouted and with one last tug, Maria was off Gou but she lunged towards Gou. Kaiya doesn't release her and Gou backed up a bit.

"Let go of me you old hag!"

"Old-Hag? Old…Hag?" Kaiya growled.

"Uh oh…" said Gou knowing what's coming next. Makoto bursts out laughing,

"Someone besides me is actually brave enough to make fun of Kaiya!" he laughed.

"Makoto, just because you hate Kaiya doesn't mean you have to act like her too you know," said Rayna.

"Yeah!" Mark agreed.

"Hey I think that's Maria's brother," said Cam pointing.

"Maria!"

"Good! Take your brat back!" said Kaiya holding Maria up to him.

"Oh, thank you," he said and handed Maria to one of the boys that were with him and he walks past Kaiya.

"You," he said.

"Me?" Gou asked raising a brow.

"Yes you, I need you help," he said.

"In what?" Gou asked like he's crazy. The guy's looks about a year older, he's a pervert that was hitting on Rayna, he's got a sister that will most likely grow up to be like her brother sadly, and now he's asking for help from him.

"Yes, my name is Dante-"

"HE'S DANTE?" the team exclaimed but he didn't seemed to have heard because he finished his sentence with Gou.

"- and I'm the richest boy in Italy. I get everything I want and the ladies love me but…I never had a fan girl mob as big and demanding as that before! How do you do it?"

_Everyone_ anime falls.

"What do you mean how do I do it? I _don't_ want girls chasing me around! It just happens automatically! Fan girls are the most dangerous things in the world next to snakes and they're far more dangerous than fan boys! Then again, my sister just knocks them out but fan girls don't give up that easily! So no! I won't help you because I can't!" said Gou making an X with his arms.

"But there must be something you have that I don't," said Dante.

"Good looks might count as one of them, and I don't need to judge my brother's looks because the fan girls said it all," said Kaiya crossing her arms.

"Hey Dante! Hello? Dante? I'm talking to you!"

Dante was ignoring Makoto and trying to get Gou to help him get the ladies.

"DANTE!" Makoto shouted.

"Did you call me?" Dante asked,

"YES! Look! Are you part of the Majestics? The team Quennel is on?" Makoto asked pointing at Dante.

"Oh, you know my friend Quennel! Yes, I am part of the Majestics. I hope Quennel was nice but with three lovely ladies I'm pretty sure he treated you all well!" said Dante grinning.

"Well yeah he did but that's not the point! I challenge you to a beybattle!"

"Oh please, not a beybattle. What's the point of showing off if I can't even compare to this guy," said Dante pointing at Gou.

"I told you! I don't know why girls go crazy over me!" Gou shouted angrily.

"He looks sooooo cute when he's angry!" said Maria with stars in his eyes.

"_She's scarier than Mary…" _Gou thought.

"But I know one thing that I surpass you in. I'm quite the romantic person. I don't know how you are related to such a lovely lady such as your sister," said Dante taking one of Kaiya's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Kaiya was about to beat the perverted-ness out of him by landing a punch but Dante stopped the fist which surprised everybody…especially Kaiya.

"What the? How?"

"You don't I was going to let you hit me twice did you?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"Gr…" Kaiya used her other fist…and Dante blocked that too.

"I learn like this, you're not going to be hitting me if you're angry," said Dante calmly.

"Shut up and let me beat you up silly!"

"Like he's really going to just stand there and let her do that," said Mark with a sweat drop while Kaiya tries to hit Dante but he kept moving and Kaiya kept missing.

"Quit messing with her! As a matter of fact! Quit bothering my team members!" said Gou angrily and took a couple of steps towards Rayna in case he wants to make a move on her…too late.

"And I almost forgot to mention that this is the most cutest girl I've seen! Her hair flows with the wind it's just beautiful!" said Dante now holding Rayna's hands.

"If you want cute, you should see my sister…" said Rayna with a sweat drop.

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" Gou shouted and went over hitting his hands off Rayna. Then Gou got Dante to actually argue with him.

* * *

"You have a sister?" Cam asked and Rayna nodded.

"How come we didn't meet her back at the village?" Cam asked.

"Well she wasn't exactly around at the village. My brother watches over her so wherever he goes, she goes unless it's out in town or at the tournament," Rayna explained.

"What about the airport?" Mark asked.

"Well…you know what? I don't know where she was when we were leaving for America," said Rayna realizing that she never thought about that.

* * *

"No! No! And NO! Stop hitting on my sister, stop hitting on Rayna and just quit it because you're scaring Cam! Plus, I'm getting annoyed by you!"

"Well that's nice; hmm…maybe Kaiya would like to go on a date with me. What's her favorite flower?" Dante asked and Gou only got madder.

"That does it! If you won't shut up then I'll make you! Battle me right now! HEY! I thought I said stop flirting with Rayna!"

Dante stopped flirting with Rayna and turned to Gou when he held up his blade.

"I see…if she was your girlfriend why didn't you say so?" Dante asked. Rayna and Gou turned red (with anime dot eyes),

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's a friend that happens to be a girl!" Gou shouted.

"Y-Yeah, what he said," said Rayna who was still a bit crimson to match the red on her outfit.

"Oh I see…you are still in the denial stage in the path of love! Oh wait, you're still young of course you're still in the denial stage!" said Dante who is quite amused by this.

"Man he's weird!" said Makoto when he observed the way Dante acts.

"You're the weird one," said Kaiya.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not in love!" Gou repeated making a fist.

"Sure you're not, why are you making it such a big deal even when I just touch the girl? Oh yes, that challenge, I accept," said Dante coolly.

"WHAT?" Makoto exclaimed.

"If I win, I'm free to flirt with whoever I want even your friends that are girls and your sister," said Dante.

"And if I win, you cannot and not EVER hit or flirt with anyone on my team!"

"Deal…so this is a team, huh?" said Dante and took out his blade and smirking when he looked at the Blazing Bladebreakers in one gaze.

"You better win this or I'll be really disappointed in you," said Kaiya to Gou strictly.

Dante took them to what looked like a remodel of a Roman colosseum.

"He has way too much time on his hands," said Kaiya in her usual pose.

"Actually, Fair Kaiya, this was my father's creation," said Dante and let them in.

The team was placed on what seemed like special seats above where Gou was standing on one side. The boys that follow Dante around and Maria were on Dante's side also in those special seats. Before the battle started, the place actually started filling in…most with screaming girls.

"Oh just what I needed," Gou grumbled. Dante blew a kiss to the crowd, then he took a rose out of no where and tossed it into the air for fan girls to catch. Then a big wind came along and Dante held up a white rose, another red rose, and a violet rose and lets the wind take it. After a few seconds, the wind stopped and the Rena ended up with the white rose, Cam clumsily caught the red rose, and Kaiya had the violet rose.

"Wow…he's good," said Makoto in awe.

"Pretty," said Cam grinning and smelling the rose she got.

"Show off…" Mark mumbled and was starting to get as annoyed as Gou.

"Uh, that was…nice of him," said Rayna trying to find the right words.

"_Maybe I'll give this to Father so when he forgets about he and Mother's anniversary again, he doesn't have to get a present at the last minute like he does every year…then again, this rose won't be alive that long anyway," _Kaiya thought and twirled the rose with her fingers.

"Hey! Quit showing off your skills and trying to impress my team!" Gou shouted.

"Can't help it, I'm a kind man and I have a weakness to giving," said Dante as if he's reciting poetry.

"Yeah right, giving gifts to pretty girls is what you really mean," Gou muttered under his breath.

"Let's get this battle started," said Dante getting ready to launch.

"WHAT?" Gou shouted since he couldn't hear over all the cheering and screaming.

Dante waved his launcher and Gou understood. The crowd did the countdown.

"3-2-1-LET IT RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" The blades were launched and the battle was underway. It's a huge area to battle in but both don't seem to mind it.

"Rise now, Amphilyon!" Dante called and a giant dragon with two heads appeared; one as the head and one on the tail.

* * *

"It's a dragon! I should be the one to battle him!" Makoto complained.

"Sit down and shut up," said Kaiya.

"Make me!"

"Okay," said Kaiya and pulled Makoto's collar and thrusts her fist towards the ground pulling Makoto with it and Makoto's face collides with the hard rock ground.

"Makoto!" cried Mark and Cam helping him sit up.

* * *

"Sheesh, that's huge but it doesn't scare me!" said Gou confidently and his blade goes on the attack. Dante's blade attacks right back and the two blades are pushing against each other. Since Dante's bit beast is out, it has a bit more power and the two blades were pushed into the wall right under Gou. It shook a bit and because Gou already thought this thing was ancient, he wasn't surprised when the rock cracked beneath him. He was surprised when he fell into their big battle field.

"Ow…oh well. I've done street blading before so this shouldn't be so hard," said Gou smirking after standing up and dusting himself off.

"_Hn, so confident. Poor boy,"_ thought Dante and grins knowing he's going to win this battle.

"Amphilyon! Finish this!"

"Let's do this! Show him the power of two elements!" Gou shouted and a creature like not other rose from the blade. It looked like a fused creature. It had one black phoenix wings on one side and a white dragon wing on the other. It has many black feathery tails but long claws of a white dragon. A white dragon body with phoenix talons.

"What is _that_?" Dante said out loud in surprise.

"Now! Heaven Meteor Shower!" Gou shouted as stars seemed appeared and brighter than day shooting down at Amphilyon. But after the attack was over, Amphilyon didn't seem to have been affected.

"Dang! Go! Scale Storm!"

"Counter attack Amphilyon!"

"Gou! Come on! You can do better than that!" Kaiya shouted from and Gou grew an anime vein.

"Okay! I'm trying!" he shouted back.

"_It's not easy controlling a creature with two elements that are made of two bit beast so they would balance plus using only the light element attacks, I would just love to see you try, Kaiya," _said Gou and his mind went back to the battle.

The battle went on a while, Gou had to dodge the bit beast attacks himself a couple of time but he was right back on his feet. Yet…Gou was getting tired and breathing heavily.

"Finish this, Amphilyon!"

"Dragix! Yin-Yang Star attack!"

Gou just saved himself from being defeated and he damaged his opponent's blade but he fell to his knees breathing heavier.

"_That was too much…almost lost control and that attack took up too much of my energy. But it was worth it," _thought Gou when he saw that Dante's blade is slowing down.

Dante wasn't sure what to do now, he can't continue to attack or his blade will slow down more.

"Now Dragix! Finish this battle!"

The Dragon-Phoenix bit beast attacks the two-headed dragon and there was smoke. Gou was exhausted and couldn't look. After the smoke cleared, the crowd gasped. Gou looked up and he was surprised too. There was a second blade that blocked the attack that Gou launched to finish Amphilyon.

"Just because you're the hottest guy I've seen doesn't mean I'll let you beat my older brother!" said Maria holding a launcher and was now standing next to Dante.

"Great, I have to face two people now?" Gou asked out loud.

"No…Go Dragoon!" A blue dragon joined the battle and took out Maria's blade. Makoto jumped next to Gou,

"Are you okay?" he asked giving Gou his hand.

"Uh, yeah," Gou replied taking his hand and pulled himself up.

"Do you want to finish this battle, Gou?" Makoto asked.

"…No, I would've taken him out if Maria didn't but in but I'm too exhausted now. Do this for me, Makoto. And what in the world happened to your face?" asked Gou when he noticed Makoto's bandaged face.

"Don't want to talk about it," said Makoto seriously and faced Dante.

"Dragoon! Phantom Twister!"

After the battle, won by both Gou and Makoto, the team was staying with Dante.

Dante actually accepted the loss since it was only fair and he knew he was going to lose to Gou anyway if his sister didn't come into the battle. He did wonder how tough Makoto would be but after seeing that attack and almost blowing up that colosseum, he didn't need a battle to find out. Gou was exhausted, he fell asleep right away. Though none of his friends understood why, he wasn't hurt but he looked like he about to die after the battle; Kaiya wouldn't say anything. Speaking of which, Kaiya and Makoto haven't said a word to each other. It took the next day for Gou to notice that the two's relationship is even worse than before.

"Kaiya?" Gou asked the next day when he was feeling better.

"Hn?"

"What did you say or do to Makoto?" Gou asked.

"…Nothing,"

"Then what happened to his face? It looked like it was slid across a street or something," said Gou seriously.

"Nothing!" Kaiya snapped.

"…" Gou didn't believe her but she was too stubborn for her own good and he knew it so he left her alone.

"Head for Germany, I'm sure you still have time before the Russian tournament so go meet the leader of the Majestics. His name is Roger and around this time, Laird might be there too so you might be able to battle Laird too. You know what, I'll just take you there personally," said Dante and the team couldn't be happier that they're getting to Germany much easier. Well, the girls were staying as far away from him as possible but other than that, and the tensed silence between Kaiya and Makoto, it should be a good trip.

The team was worried, their captains haven't said a word to each other, they didn't even glance at each other. They decided to leave the two alone. Who else can solve the problem but themselves after all right?

* * *

**Please R and R! **

**Next: Makoto and Kaiya continue to give each other the cold shoulder. It's one challenge after another when Makoto, Mark, and Kaiya take on the last two Majestics. But is this too much for Makoto? Especially when Kaiya only makes him feel worse?**


	15. Double Trouble and bladers crumble

**Okay, where did my readers go? Well anyway, here's the next chapter for everyone.

* * *

**

"Here we are," Dante announced pointing to a castle.

"Uh…that's where your friends are?" Makoto asked pointing at that ancient thing.

"Yes," Dante answered plainly and smiled. One thing that everyone was glad about is that Dante came with them ALONE! Gou was especially happy that Dante kept Maria home. Dante lead the team towards the 'ancient thing' hoping that his team is there.

* * *

"Checkmate," The player playing the white pieces has officially lost.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, just because my father sucks at chess doesn't mean I don't."

"Your father's good at Tennis and you suck at that."

"…Shut up."

A door was opened and in walked in a very familiar face.

"I see that you two are still getting along," said Quennel and pulled up a chair.

"Quennel! What in the world are you doing here?" the winner of the chess game exclaimed. Spiky red-head, scrawny, vanilla-tan-whitish shorts, a purple scarf around his neck (no, it's not extended like Kaiya's, it's one of those short ones), a red shirt with a blue vest over it, and short.

"Well Laird, I brought news and because I wanted to come," Quennel answered leaning against his chair.

"Well you could've let us know ahead of time, Laird and I were about to leave after our last game," the loser of the chess game added. Tall, messy dark violet hair, a serious face, a long black with purple lining jacket, and long white pants.

"Yeah right, knowing you and your pride you would challenge Laird for a rematch. So before I go on, how have you two been? Roger? Laird?" Quennel asked sitting straight and crossed his arms waiting for answers.

"It's been alright, but Scotland's been really boring considering almost no one has skills compared to mine!" Laird complained.

"This is why I get pestered by Laird a lot. He can't stay in one place and I spend most of my time baby-sitting the squirt than training," said Roger monotone voice.

"YOU JUST CALLED ME A SHRIMP!" Laird exclaimed.

"I said squirt. Sorry, I just find it odd that you're 14 and you still haven't gotten your growth spurt considering that you're as short as Quennel," said Roger calmly.

"Quennel! How can you stand him calling you short?" Laird asked,

"Because I am short, I'm 13 and one year younger than you so you're supposed to be more mature than me. Then again, you lack some intelligence as well compared to me. So anyway, guess who I ran into in France?" Quennel asked as Laird argues angrily with Quennel who wasn't even listening.

"Dante?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, and I knew you were going to say that. A team, the Blazing Bladebreakers. Ever heard of them?" Quennel asked.

"Nope," Roger shook his head.

"Oh! Wait! I know them! I saw them on T.V. one time at the China tournament. That Chinese girl is HOT!" said Laird,

"She's only 11, Laird. Three years younger than you," Quennel pointed out with a sweat drop.

"Are you serious? She's that young? Then…She's cute!"

Quennel sighed and shook his head.

"So what? What about them?" Roger asked,

"I lost to Makoto Kinomiya and Rayna Kon," Quennel admitted.

"Whoa! Really? Cute_ and_ a good blader?" Laird asked and Quennel falls off his seat (anime style/anime fall).

"Kinomiya?" Roger asked,

"Yes, the guy in the cap," said Quennel and sat back up in his seat.

"The guy in the cap? I didn't really notice him," said Laird trying to remember the China tournament he watched on T.V.

Before anything else could be said, they heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Boo!" Dante popped his head in,

"Ah, I'm scared," said Roger dully.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Dante greeted and walked in.

"Hey Dante!" Laird greeted getting up from his seat to Dante and their fists met to greet.

"Dante, keeping out of trouble?" Quennel asked,

"Trouble? What trouble?" Dante asked and turned to Roger.

"Hey, Roger!" he said cheerfully,

"Hi, and you better not have scared any girls on your way here or my reputation will be ruined because I'm on the same team with you," said Roger rudely.

"Still as nice as usual I see," said Dante with a sweat drop.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Laird asked,

"I brought guests…that I accidentally lost in the hallways," Dante confessed with a nervous laugh.

"Lost us indeed…" came a very annoyed voice.

"Oh my gosh! It's Quennel!" Makoto shouted pointing at the French after Kaiya was about ready to kill Dante.

Quennel smiled,

"Hi Makoto, Kaiya," he said wavingfrom his seat.

"Quennel? Where?" Rayna squeezed herself between her two team captains.

"Wow, she's even cuter in person!" said Laird.

"Who Rayna? I know! She's adorable! But Kaiya's H-O-T HOT! Sexy too!" Dante added and received a good hit in the face by Kaiya and went flying half way across the room.

"Ouch, she's tough…" said Laird,

"I'm not just tough, I'm dangerous and it's for your best interest not to anger me," said Kaiya,

"Uh, sure whatever. Hey Dante, you can keep the hard-to-get-girl, I'm interested in the Chinese," said Laird and went to talk to Rayna but his face was then hit by a pebble…hard.

"What the H#$$?" Laird cursed.

Makoto and Rayna moved from the door to see Gou throwing a rock up and down and glaring at Laird.

Dante chuckled,

"What's the deal, twerp?" Laird exclaimed.

"Nothing, just don't bother my friend," said Gou in a threatening voice.

"Uh, you're the one that threw the pebble, I'd say you're the one bothering someone," said Mark walking past them and into the room where the Majestics are.

"Um…wait Mark!" Cam caught up to Mark to hide behind him knowing that Gou will only find more trouble starting a fight with someone _taller _than him.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked looking behind him,

"Too many strangers…" she replied shyly and clutched the back of Mark's shirt.

"Only two more than you know now," said Kaiya and made herself comfortable on a wall.

"But you forget how Dante freaked her out," Mark added.

"Hmm…" Roger was in deep thought looking at Gou.

"What's wrong, Roger?" Quennel asked,

"How old is he?" Roger pointed at Gou.

"I think he's 11 almost 12," Quennel answered,

"Amazing, there's someone actually shorter than Laird," said Roger and Quennel just sweat drops.

After calming people down and getting everyone together, the Blazing Bladebreakers explained why they are here.

"I accept your challenge," said Roger.

"I don't, it's a waste of my precious time," said Laird.

"Hey! Makoto came a long way to battle you Majestics!" Mark snapped.

"So? That's his problem," said Laird.

"He's one of my best friends whom I'm willing to help make stronger," said Mark.

"So you're battling to help make him stronger but what about yourself?" Laird asked with a smirk.

"When my friends get stronger, so do I and I can prove that. The human spirit is connected within me and my friends," said Mark firmly.

"Are you kidding me, Mark?" Kaiya asked,

"I never said _you _were my friend," said Mark and Laird just laughed.

"Human Spirit? It's about skills and power!" said Laird.

"While that's true, human spirit along with a lot of other things make a blader a true blader," said Mark.

"Uh huh, yeah you go tell yourself that," said Laird smirking.

"If you don't believe me, I'll defeat you in a beybattle," challenged Mark,

"No thank you," said Laird putting his hand up.

"Afraid aren't you?" Mark asked raising a brow.

"AM NOT! Alright! I accept your challenge!" Laird exclaimed. His team sweat drops.

"Why are you always like that, Laird?" Quennel asked holding his forehead with his hand.

"Like what?" Laird asked.

As the two teams head for an outside dish, Roger walked next to Kaiya.

"You're a Hiwatari aren't you?" Roger asked but kept his gaze ahead of him.

"Yes," Kaiya replied plainly.

"I thought so, I challenge you to a beybattle," said Roger.

"I thought you accepted Makoto's challenge," said Kaiya,

"Yes but I can challenge another person can I not?" Roger asked.

"Hn…fine. But only because Quennel told me you were the leader of this team," said Kaiya.

Makoto was not happy that Kaiya got to battle Roger first. Mark and Laird got ready to launch in one solid stone dish with Kaiya and Roger in another.

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

While the battles were going on, Makoto touched his face. There were still scratches on it from the last time Kaiya physically hurt him. Makoto didn't like fighting with other people, but Kaiya was giving him such a hard time to get along with her! No matter what he says or does, she always makes rude remarks to him. Sure his father has told him of his relationship with his past teammates but does that 'I hate you' attitude have to be passed on? It's very hard to believe that his father and _her _father actually became friends because Makoto really doesn't think that will happen anytime soon between himself and Kaiya if she won't let him be nice!

"Mako?"

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts when Cam gently moves him by the shoulder,

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh yeah! Of course!" Makoto answered cheerfully. He hates making his friends worry.

"Good, because Mark is having a hard time in his battle!" Cam pointed.

"Come on, Draciel! We can do this!"

"You have to do far better than that!" Laird teased.

"Mark! Come on! You can do it! Concentrate! It's like when you battled with your sister! You can win this Mark! Don't let down your word!" Makoto shouted.

Gou lookedfrom his sister's battle to Mark's.

"_Makoto…you're an interesting person," _thought Gou and saw his determination to see one of his best friends win.

"Go Mark!" Cam cheered,

"You can do it, Mark!" Rayna added.

"Kick his butt!" cried Makoto.

"…Forget a rock! Beat him, Mark!" said Gou and watches Mark and Draciel flood the battle…literally.

"Go Draciel! Whirlpool of Eternity!"

"Ah! No!" Laird watches as he loses control of his blade's movements.

"Salamalyon! Attack!" the two bit beasts attacked each other. Water crashed down on Mark after the bit beasts' impact. He opened his eyes and stood back up after falling from the water's force and looked for his blade. He was panting hard and saw the results,

"…I win," he said and called back Draciel which never did stop spinning.

His friends cheered and Laird was pretty upset over his loss.

"Dranzer! Attack and finish this!" Kaiya commanded and the red phoenix burned with fire and attacked with a cry. The blade then returned to the owner's hand. 

"Too easy…" said Kaiya and went to her team.

"Oh, you won?" Gou asked when she noticed her,

"Yeah, what do you think?"

* * *

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Mark exclaimed,

"I actually think it's kind of fair," said Gou,

"How is that fair!" Cam exclaimed pointing.

"Well, I kind of agree with Gou. Laird and Roger have already battled with Mark and Kaiya, and Makoto is still fresh and ready to battle. So the two are already tired to balance out the fact that it's two against one," Rayna explained.

"You forgot to add the part that these two are champion bladers!" Mark added,

"At least he can learn a valuable lesson this way. Quit while he's ahead," Kaiya commented. The team was watching Makoto get read for his match against both Laird and Roger. It was a much bigger place to beybattle in but it doesn't make it any easier to battle two of the best bladers in Europe at the same time.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

"We know he's going to lose, can we please do something else?" Kaiya asked and Makoto overheard.

"Well I don't see you up here!" he exclaimed turning around,

"Makoto! The battle is in front of you!" Mark reminded.

"That's one reason why he can't win, lack of concentration," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya…take it easy on Makoto. I don't see you criticizing the others. Why are you being such a bully to him? If you're still upset over that loss against him then you better let go of that grudge," said Gou and continued to watch Makoto's battle.

"I don't have a grudge, I just really think he's weaker than everyone else," said Kaiya calmly.

"You know what, Kaiya?" Mark asked turning to her,

"What?" she asked raising a brow,

"SHUT UP!" and with that, Mark turned his attention back to the battle.

Kaiya was taken back by Mark's sudden anger. She was about to bite back but Gou stopped her,

"Don't; don't be so hard on everyone. Especially Makoto, though I still don't know why you always pick on him. After all, if he's weaker than everyone else, then how come he has defeated Rayna and you? As well as Quennel and in a way, Dante as well. So what's so interesting about Makoto? Are you just trying to put him down because you know that he's stronger than you?" Gou asked,

"Shut up!" Kaiya was about to hit him but couldn't.

"I was just saying," said Gou and paid attention to the battle once more.

"_No! That's not true! He is weak and a bad blader! Gou is wrong!" _Kaiya thought furiously.

"Makoto!"

Kaiya snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his name being called. When she looked, Makoto looked injured and fell forward. The beybattle was still going on and Makoto slowly stood back up.

"_Unless Makoto knows the rules of street blading, he's not going to stand a chance battling in the same place with the blades," _thought Kaiya who doesn't really seemed concerned about him.

Gou jumped up to the small stand,

"Makoto! You have to be alert! Don't stand in one spot unless you want to get hurt! Move!" he shouted and Makoto lost balance when holding his side with one arm and fell backwards this time to avoid Griffolyon.

"Dragoon! Attack!"

"_These two aren't the best bladers I've seen when it comes to working together. Then again, Kaiya and I are the best bladers around in that department. Makoto can take them out one by one if he just realizes that!" _Gou thought.

"Makoto! Are you hurt?" Cam asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Cam!" Makoto replied and stood back up. His team watches as he battles in the giant stone dish. Gou noticed the two blades attacking from two sides,

"Makoto! Ignore one and concentrate on the other! Dodge now!" he shouted.

"_Okay, I really hate back-seat beybattling, but I'll take help this time. Gou seems to know what I'm up against," _Makoto thought and dodged both blades.

"Okay, now go for the one on the right! Good! Do a swift movement left and attack the blade in front of you!"

"…Gou, I'm sure Makoto can handle this battle on his own if he's as strong as you say," said Kaiya watching the battle with her arms crossed.

"Kaiya! Makoto needs help! He has never did anything related to street blading like we have and the fact that there are 3 blades in there along with him is what I'm worried about. Plus-Makoto! Look out! Don't follow him! Go after the other one! Good! Now do a quick movement up right and attack!-Plus, he's hurt! He can climb himself back up here without risking his blade getting knocked out! Kaiya, you have a brain too! Use it when it comes to other people!"

"…" Kaiya started walking away.

"Uh? Kaiya?" Rayna went after her,

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"No where, it doesn't matter to me whether Makoto loses or wins," said Kaiya who stopped for Rayna.

"…Kaiya, have you ever tried being nice to people your own age?" Rayna asked with a bit of teasing in her voice.

"No," Kaiya admitted flatly,

"Why?"

"Just because, it's not like it'll be worth it,"

"Oh Kaiya, give it a chance. If you want, be mean to me and I'll still be nice to you. But give us a chance, Kaiya, support Makoto in his battles for once would mean a lot to him," said Rayna.

"Once? That's it? I don't know, he really gets on my nerves,"

"_You_ get on _his_ nerves, give him a chance," said Rayna with a sweat drop.

"Yeah well he and I are a bit too different to accept one another but if it makes you stop telling me to give others a chance I'll go back to the battle and 'support' him, okay?" Kaiya asked.

"Well alright…"

"_Actually you twoare more alike than different," _Rayna thought and followed Kaiya back to the battle.

But when the two got to the others, the battle was over.

"Hey Gou, thanks for the help, Buddy," said Makoto and grinned at his friend. Makoto was breathing hard and looked like he just got beat up, but it wasn't anything worse than his battle with Quennel.

"That kid…beat us?" Laird was shocked and couldn't believe it.

"…Kinomiya. The skills must run in his blood," said Roger and looked at his blade.

* * *

"That was great Makoto!" Cam complimented,

"Yes, it was cool," said Gou,

"Of course it was cool! Makoto makes beybattles the best ever!" said Mark and slapped Makoto across the back.

"Ow…"

"Sorry,"

"So how did it end?" Rayna asked Cam,

"Makoto had Dragoon whip up a tornado, a huge one, and almost everything in there was sucked up and the Majestics' blades went flying! It was much cooler if you saw it!" said Cam making gestures with her arms and hands of what happened.

"That was pretty good there, Makoto. But lets get you fixed up," said Roger pointing out that Makoto was injured earlier in the battle.

"Oh I'm fine! Don't worry!" said Makoto and shrugged the pain off.

"There isn't exactly a doctor nearby and if you pass out for any reason, we're going to have a problem," said Roger.

"Aw, fine," said Makoto acting like there's nothing wrong and follows Roger. Makoto walks by Kaiya and stops next to her,

"Was that battle good enough to satisfy you? If it's not, I'll work harder and get stronger. I know you know a lot about beyblading more than I do, that's why for some weird reason you're my motivation to get stronger. So…let me know if that was good enough when I feel better," said Makoto and walks on.

"…" Kaiya was furious that maybe, just maybe, Gou was right. Then Makoto, he just made it worse by proving her opinions on him wrong. She hated that feeling, hated it so much. The feeling of guilt. Kaiya turned around,

"Mak-" before she could finish his name, Makoto collapsed while walking right before her sight.

"Makoto!" his friends cried and went to his side immediately. Kaiya walked to him.

"That idiot! He was bleeding and doesn't say anything!"

"Mark calm down, I don't think he even noticed it," said Cam,

"Didn't notice? Oh he noticed, he was clutching his side during most of the match," said Gou,

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Mark exclaimed,

"I didn't know he was bleeding! I just knew that he knew he was hurt!"

Cam started panicking with Rayna trying to calm her down with Dante getting in the way. Mark started an argument with Gou with Roger trying to get them to stop. Laird and Quennel are trying to figure out what to do before anything gets worse for Makoto.

"Everyone just shut up! Rayna, Cam, can you two get some water for me? Majestics, give me some first aid materials and if there's none in the castle, I will do something to make you remember to have some in there! Mark, help out Cam and Rayna. Gou, help me carry Makoto into the castle," Kaiya ordered.

"And who made you in charge?" Laird asked and Kaiya gave him one of the best death glares she has inherited and he scurried along with no questions asked.

"…I don't trust you with him. I'll help you carry Makoto and your brother can help the girls," said Mark and gave a face telling her he's serious.

"Fine, you heard him Gou, go," said Kaiya motioning him towards Rayna and Cam. That night, people were doing a lot running here and there.

Kaiya lifted one side of Makoto and Mark got the other. The two carried him in silence.


	16. Starting Over starts new disasters

**Here we go! I'm telling you, I couldn't stop typing this chapter! Note that everything Gou lectured in this chapter is not made up.

* * *

**

"Don't worry about it guys. My sis may be a jerk but she's done this stuff before believe it or not," said Gou as he watches Mark and Cam pace around worriedly.

"She's twelve, and she's actually handled doctor's work?" Rayna asked, bewildered.

"Well…she was kind of forced to for a short time and she most likely forgotten most of what she's learned but I trust that she remembers enough to help Makoto. And it was a long time ago, Kaiya wanted to be a doctor when she was younger and she's actually watched doctors do surgery before. She was only about 6 when she saw her first surgery and I passed out when I saw that blood but I was only about 5. My father paid some money just so Kaiya could get a chance to see. But like I said, don't worry, Makoto is in good hands (I hope) so you should just sit down and relax," said Gou.

"But Makoto is… I'm just worried!" said Cam and sat next to Rayna and took deep breaths to calm down.

"I can believe the fact that Kaiya knows more about this stuff than we do, but it's the fact that it's KAIYA in there alone with MAKOTO is what I'm worried about!" Mark exclaimed.

"…"

"But…Kaiya wouldn't do anything severe, right?" Rayna asked trying to stay positive.

"Of course not!" Gou defended,

"No offense Gou, but I find that _very_ hard to believe," said Mark and finally stands still.

"Me too…" said Cam and got up and started pacing again.

"You guys worry too much," said Laird as he and his team arrives with food for them.

"Yeah, the injury wasn't even that bad," said Dante as they set the food down.

Everyone started eating in silence,

"…You know, they're going to have to get along eventually," said Gou breaking the silence but everyone knew who he was referring to.

"And why's that?" Mark asked,

"Because my sister holds Dranzer and Makoto holds Dragoon," Gou answered.

"What does that have to do with it?" Quennel asked,

"Quennel, stay out of their businesses," said Roger.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with them having to get along eventually?" Cam asked.

"Can I borrow your computer?" Gou asked and Cam hesitantly nodded and hands him the computer and Gou started typing away and when he was done he turned the screen to show everybody.

"What do these look like?" Gou asked showing them the pictures on the screen.

"…tablets?" Mark asked,

"Animals," said Rayna.

"Um, definitely old. Symbols carved onto a wall," said Cam.

"…Well yeah but what do you see! What do these look like?" Gou asked and everyone took a closer look.

"It's a white tiger," said Rayna pointing.

"A turtle with a snake around it," said Mark.

"A red bird and two dragons," said Cam.

"Exactly, these are the four Guardian beasts and sometimes known as gods but are known as Ssŭ Ling. My mother told me of this legend; she says our bit beasts are what's probably the spirits of the Ssŭ Ling. They are accociated with the four directions of the sky and each represent an element from the five elements," Gou started explaining.

"But there are four bit beasts that we recognize of the five on there," said Cam,

"Yeah and why isn't yours on it?" Mark asked,

"How about one question at a time? This is dragon is usually forgotten, but it covers the last element. I'll answer why my bit beast isn't here later, Mark. Anyway, this is from Chinese mythology but is known by both Chinese and the Japanese," said Gou.

"I know this, I've heard about it when I was younger," said Rayna.

"Then you should know why Makoto and Kaiya will have to get along some time," said Gou and then turned the screen back to him and he enlarged two of the pictures. The one that looks like a blue dragon and the one that looks like a red bird.

"This is Seiryu and Suzaku, or Dragoon and Dranzer. The blue dragon is often paired with the phoenix for the two represent conflict-"

"We can see the conflict," said Mark and Gou continues.

"Conlict and wedded bliss," Gou concluded and Mark, Laird, and Danted just cracked up laughing. Cam and Quennel were trying to hold in their laughs while Rayna and Roger just shook their heads.

"I didn't say Makoto and Kaiya were getting married! I just said what the dragon and pheonix represented! I'm not done yet!" Gou shouted and they eventually stopped.

"Anyway! In both China and Japan, the symbolism of the phoenix and dragon are closely tied with the imperial family: The Emperor, the dragon and the Empress, the pheonix. So whether the two like it or not, they're going to have to get along because of the bond their bit beasts have," Gou explained.

"That might also explain why your father and Mako's father never have actually been 'fighting' according to Mrs. Kinoymiya," said Cam.

"Yes, I guess so," said Gou shrugging and gave Cam back her computer.

"So why isn't your bit beast part of the 5?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quite simple really. You all know the chi is blanaced right? Yin and yang? Light and dark? Good and evil? It's the same principle. Seiryu of wood but in this case, wind. Suzaku of fire. Genbu, Draciel, of water. Byakko, Driger, of metal. And Ouryuu/Kouryuu of earth. Of the five, light and dark was not included but the world needs that balance or everything falls out of control. I hold a creature fused by two bit beasts. One of darkness and one of light. I don't know what the two were before but I know it's my job to keep them under control. There can't be more light than dark or more dark than light. These two elements are just as important as the main five," Gou explained and everyone nodded in understanding and awe.

* * *

Kaiya threw down the scissors…it was easier to just rip the bandages then risk dropping the scissors on Makoto, plus, she was frustrated enough. She sighed and looked at her hands and realizes what she's doing, she's helping the one person she hates the most.

"Kaiya?"

Kaiya jumped and calmed down when she saw it was no one other than Makoto lying on the couch and now awake,

"Shut up…and rest," she said as meanless as possible and stands up to put materials away.

"Um, so what happened? Did I pass out or something?" Makoto asked a bit drowsy.

"Putting it simply, yes," said Kaiya without looking at him.

"Oh okay…I hope I didn't worry anyone," said Makoto and closed his eyes,

"Well, Cam started panicking, Mark got into a fight with my brother, and I still hate you," said Kaiya.

"I see…cruel as always," said Makoto and did a small laugh.

"…?" Kaiya raised an eyebrow, did he hit his head when he fell or something?

"Say as many mean things to me as you want, I'll keep on smiling in the end," said Makoto and smiled.

"…"

"And since you're the only one in the room with some blood on your hands and that I feel a lot better, I'd say you're the one that fixed me up. So thanks."

"Whatever," said Kaiya and walked away to clean off.

"_Hey Dragoon, you were right, she can be nice…"

* * *

_

"Checkmate,"

"WHAT? How in the world did I lose to this shrimp?" Laird exclaimed,

"You did not just call me a shrimp…" Gou growled with an anime vein.

"Come on guys, relax, lets go watch Gou play Roger," said Rayna trying to get Mark and Cam to relax and convince them that Makoto will be fine. Kaiya walks out of the room and everyone either stopped what they were doing or they finally did something.

"Well?" Mark asked,

"What do you mean, 'well?' I just fixed him up like you guys wanted me to," said Kaiya and sat down next to Gou. Mark went in followed by Cam and Rayna, then Gou too.

"So, you play chess?" Laird asked,

"Don't underestimate me," said Kaiya.

* * *

"It's no big deal, Kaiya did a good job," said Makoto showing the neat and clean bandaging Kaiya did under his shirt. He was still lying down since his friends won't let him sit up.

"Told you he would be fine," said Gou to Mark.

"Makoto you idiot! When you're hurt! Say so next time!" Cam scolded,

"I didn't know I was hurt," said Makoto with a frown.

"You must've hit your head during the battle or something if you really didn't feel any pain," said Mark,

"It does happen sometimes, thought. Hey Makoto, how long were you awake?" Rayna asked,

"Um, I think it was right after Kaiya was done. It was kind of funny because I could tell she was trying to be mean but she couldn't!"

"I HEARD THAT KINOMIYA!" Kaiya shouted from outside the room.

"Ouch, why did she have to use my last name like that?" Makoto asked and shurgged.

"Makoto, we have to get to Mascow in Russia soon because the tournment will start there soon," said Cam

"Well what are we waiting for? Just carry me on the plane or however we're getting there!" Makoto exclaimed and cried out in pain.

"Okay, nevermind, let me get at least a bit better. Boy that hurt!"

"So Makoto, still hate my sister?" Gou asked,

"Well…maybe not 'hate' her exactly, but she's the one that hates me and I don't know why," said Makoto,

"I personally think she's just jealous because you're better but I try to make her nicer but it's tough. She started being like this ever since she touched a beyblade for the first time. Always training, trying to get better, training to be the best, and then rub it in. Bragging that she gets all of Father's attention. I'm actually glad someone was able to beat her to be honest," said Gou.

"Oh really? Hey Gou, what makes Kaiya happy though?" Makoto asked,

"Like we'll ever see that," said Cam.

"Happy? Um…she loves beybattling. She loves our father so I've seen her happiest when she's with him. Lets see…it's hard to tell when she's happy though," said Gou strugging with his thoughts.

"Okay…then what does she like? I know she hates losing and loves winning so no need to tell me that," said Makoto.

"Um…favorite food are noodles. Favorite animal is a pheonix. Favorite real animal is a wolf, she likes dogs. Favorite color is red and black. She used to enjoy playing video games. She loves to draw. She loves flowers-"

"Flowers? Are you joking?" Mark asked, ready to laugh.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Gou asked with a glare.

"What about you, Gou? What do you like? You Hiwatari siblings are pretty mysterious," said Rayna.

"We are? Well, we don't talk about ourselves that much. I like my mother's home cooking. My favorite animal is a dragon. Favorite real animal is a cat, but I never got one as a pet. I'm more of a cat person. I like music and I can't draw but I can do anything else for art. Why do you want to know, Rayna?"

"Just because, friends should get to know each other better," said Rayna and smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell Kaiya! But she's so stubborn that she proablably doesn't even know it!" said Makoto and seemed frustrated just talking about Kaiya.

"Oh I know that I'm stubborn, stop talking about me behind my back!" Kaiya snapped to the team when she walked in.

"I demand a rematch!" Laird exclaimed at Kaiya running into the room,

"Give it up, Laird, let this team be," said Roger as he and Dante drag Laird back out with Quennel watching in amusement.

"Sorry, Kaiya, we were just talking about how you should lighten up a bit," said Rayna,

"I'm as lightened up as possible already," said Kaiya crossing her arms.

"Hey guys, it's true. Kaiya's too stubborn to even know it. Watch, hey Kaiya, do you still believe you don't have a denial problem? Because I still think you have a denial problem," said Gou,

"I do NOT have a denial problem!" Kaiya exclaimed as Mark and Makoto tried to hold in their laughs which was no use. Both received a hit on the head.

"Don't punish me, I'm already hurt!"

"Then keep that big mouth of yours shut Makoto!"

"Hey, she didn't say 'Kinomiya' this time!"

"Oh I'm sorry, shut up, Kinomiya!"

"Gou, your sister is being mean again," said Makoto and Gou just shugged.

"I wouldn't be so mean if you weren't an idiot," said Kaiya and turned her back to him,

"I wouldn't pretend to be an idiot if you weren't so mean," said Makoto looking at her,

"Whatever, just get better okay so we can get to Russia," said Kaiya and walks off,

"That's good! That's much nicer! Keep it up!"

* * *

"Good luck to you, we will be watching the only team that was able to beat the Majestics for the longest time," said Roger when the Blazing Bladebreakers were ready to leave. They were at an ariport in Germany, the plane seems to be the fastest way to Mascow. Good thing Hiro left a lot of money for them to use.

"Thanks, it was a great experience to battle against you guys," said Makoto and he and Roger shook hands.

"It was an honor too," said Rayna,

"Great battles too!" Cam added.

"Thank you. Rayna, please visit France some time, it would be great to see you again," said Quennel and kisses Rayna's hand. Dante got this entire jealous look on. Quennel actually kissed a girl goodbye before he could? He was about to make his own move but Gou threw his own bag at him; but that doesn't mean he's not a bit upset at Quennel either.

Gou retrieved his bag and looked, happily to see that Quennel is speaking with Cam now but not happy to see that Rayna was blushing.

"Here, try not to be so shy. You're intellegent and you should use your stregnths as much as you can," said Quennel taking a rose from somewhere and hands it to Cam.

"Um, thank you Quennel…" said Cam shyly.

"Next time I see you, I want my rematch in chess!" said Laird glaring at Kaiya,

"Whatever, Roger was more of a challenge than you," said Kaiya,

"I happened to have beaten Roger!"

"He was problably going easy on you then," said Kaiya.

"Seems like everybody is getting their own rivals now," said Mark,

"Tell me about it," Gou grumbled and was glaring daggers at someone but Mark wasn't sure who and he shrugged. Is he the only one here that does not have something going on?

The two teams waved goodbye and it was off to Russia for Makoto and his team. Makoto was still hurt but at least he could move now. On the plane ride, Makoto took the nerve to talk to Kaiya who unfortanately had to sit next to Makoto since Mark and Cam wanted to sit together and Rayna wanted to sit with her brother. It's like everyone was in on it to force her to sit next to him.

"Kaiya?"

"What?"

"Um…want to talk?"

"No,"

"Too bad. So Kaiya, about our relationship. We started off pretty rough didn't we?"

"Whatever,"

"So, I was wondering. Since our constant fighting sort of messes things up a lot and scares our teammates half the time, I was thinking that maybe we should put that all behind us, except for when you shared your noodles, and maybe…start over?" Makoto asked as gentley as he could but just in case he had his arms ready to defend himself in case Kaiya wants to turn him into a punching bag again.

"Start…over?" Kaiya asked, it's like she really doesn't understand.

"Well yeah, why can't we?" Makoto asked,

"Because we already hate each other."

"Sheesh Kaiya, you have to get out more. We really can start over. Like this," Makoto puts his hand out and Kaiya looks at it.

"I'm Makoto Kinomiya, and I want to challenge you to a beybattle."

"…I accept," said Kaiya and takes the hand.

"Good, now that that's over with. What kind of video games do you like?" Makoto asked and leans back on his seat. Kaiya stares at him,

"_He's…really strange. But likable…for some darn reason," _thought Kaiya and made a half smirk, half smile.

"Fighting games, action, RPG…" and who would've thought, the two talked for the whole ride without using anything above an indoor voice.

Meanwhile:

"YOU WHAT? Tyson exclaimed into the phone,

"_What?" Hiro asked,_

"You actually left them on their own? HIRO ARE YOU TRYING TO GET THEM KILLED?"

"_Your son and Kaiya are old enough to take care of themselves and the others, you should trust them more," said Hiro._

"What happened Tyson?" Max asked,

"My brother, who was supposed to supervise our kids during the tournament, decides to leave them right after the American tournament! Who knows where they could be and what could've happened!"

"What? Is Mark okay?" Max asked,

"You got to be joking," said Kai and snatches the phone away to get personal with Hiro.

"If I find my daughter any different since she left, I will make you responsible!"

"_Technically, I'm not resaponsible for any change Kaiya will go through. Not Kaiya or Gou," said Hiro calmly. _

"…Hey guys," Rei called over reading a magazine.

"What?" Max asked walking over,

"Look at this," said Rei.

**Poll: Best Rival battles**

Makoto Kinomiya vs. Kaiya Hiwatari

**Poll: Best bladers in their country**

Makoto Kinomiya of Japan

Xiao Dien Kon of China

Mary Mizuhura of America

Tara Ivanov of Russia

"Cool," said Max and took the magazine,

"Wait, Max! I didn't see the questiosn for next month's polls," said Rei reaching for the magazine.

"So…Yuri/Tala has a daughter huh? I can't wait to rub that in his face! No wonder he wouldn't tell us if he had kids or not!" said Max and took a seat.

"Max! Let me finish reading the list," said Rei and looked over his shoulder.

"I wonder why the Hiwatari siblings aren't on the list," said Max.

"It says that Makoto took over Kaiya's title after the battle they had and Kai said that Gou participated in a lot of tournaments but not all in one country," said Rei.

"We best shouldn't show Kai this, he'll flip if he finds out that his biggest rival's son took over one of his kids' title as champion of Japan," siad Max and Rei nods in agreement.

"YES! That's my boy! He actually took Kaiya's title as the greatest blader in Japan? Remind me to raise his allowance when I get home!" said Tyson, pretty loudly from behind Max's other shoulder.

"…" Max and Rei knew Tyson just asked for death sentence from Kai after he hung up the phone.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes and sat up,

"Uh…my head. OW MY SIDE!" he exclaimed clutching his injury.

"Shut up…"

Makoto looked over and Kaiya was there looking more grumpy than usual.

"We're alive?" Makoto asked and looks around,

"_We_ are," said Kaiya.

"Where are the others?" Makoto asked and went over to sit next to Kaiya; the bleeding where his wound reopened.

"Don't know," Kaiya replied.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked,

"Don't know, problably an island," Kaiya replied again in a calm mannered voice. Makoto was losing patience with her,

"I can't believe this! Our plane pretty much exploded! We lost the others and we don't even know if they're okay! And of all the people I get stuck with a very bad mood you!"

"You think I'm happy about this?" Kaiya asked and went back to her 'hating Makoto' mood. She stood up and headed for the thick trees,

"Wait!" Makoto called and went after her. As they walked Makoto tried to remember exactly what happened. They were on the plane, then the plane started shaking pretty bad. Then…afterwards, everything went blank until he woke up again. But something was really bugging him, there were A LOT of people on the plane, then how come there areno signs of any plane pieces or any other people?

"Kaiya I th-Hmmph!"

"Sh!" Kaiya hushed him. She covered his mouth with one hand with her other arm around Makoto's waist to keep them close and out of sight.

"_Okay, I'm not sure what she saw but one thing I learned is to never doubt her instincts so I guess I just have go along with this. Mmm, she's really warm…"_ Makoto thought before Kaiya started to slowly lead him somewhere without releasing him.

* * *

"Tara! Wait!"

A red-headed girl stopped walking,

"Come on! Hurry up! The plane crashed on this island with a beyblade team on it! We have to find the bladers before Biovolt does!...Come on! These bladers are good and I want a chance to battle them in the Russian tournament but that won't happen if we don't find them first! Now lets go before I double the training hours to improve your speed!" she ordered as two guys and a short girl finally caught up to her.

"What if we get caught here?" the other girl asked,

"We won't, I'll make sure of it. Besides, I heard one of the members on the team was…an old friend of mine," said Tara and smirked.

* * *

"_Those men…we have to get out of here! They're the reasons why we're here. We have to find the others before those people do. I swear! If there's a scratch on my brother, somebody will get hurt!" _Kaiya thought as she looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"…….Kaiya?"

"What?" Kaiya snapped, she wasn't in any mood to hear whatever Makoto had to say, she just wants to find the others and get out of here! Plus, after walkingin a river for about an hour, she really wants to get dry.

"Can we please stop? It's gettting dark and I'm freezing!" said Makoto shivering, holding himself for warmth.

"We're not going to find the others by stopping. So no!"

"Please! Kaiya! I know you're upset and in a very bad mood but when it does get dark and we can't see, what will we do? Lay on the cold ground until someone, most likely those men you told me you saw earlier, find us while we're sleeping?"

"…Smart thinking for once," said Kaiya and she went looking for shelter with Makoto shivering behind her.

* * *

Makoto was a bit warmer now by the fire Kaiya made in the cave she found. He could see Kaiya's expression, she says seems angry but she really worried.

"_Hmm…guess she does care about the others," _Makoto thought and a small smile slipped itself on his face. The two slept away from each other, Makoto didn't want to bother her so he didn't mind. Of course, getting to the sleep was the main problem. He was sore and his side still hurt like heck so he can't feel confortable in any position. He sighed and got himself to sit up and the first thing he did was look over at Kaiya…she was cold and shivering. Makoto sighed again and got himself to stand and walk over to her. He took off his jacket and puts it over her.

The next morning, Kaiya awoke with a surprise. If Makoto gave her his jacket to keep warm, then what about him?

"_Makoto…you idiot," _she thought and gave him back his jacket by putting it over him. She then headed outside and her foot stepped in something cold.

"…It snowed?" she asked out loud and looked around. No big deal, she enjoyed the coolness. Kaiya went over by the river and washed her face, then just sat there to stare at herself and when she didn't want to look at herself anymore, she looks up at the sky.

"…Makoto…" she whispered.

"_Say as many mean things to me as you want, I'll keep on smiling in the end."_

What Makoto said was stuck in Kaiya's mind. Where did he learn to be so…so like that?

"_Okay, he's likable yet annoying. He's…argh! That stupid smile won't leave my head alone!" _

Makoto awoke and looked up to find a very unfamilier face in front of him. The fact that the person was very close to him is what scared him and he lets out a scream.

Kaiya stood up when she heard him and ran back to the cave and came face to face with the same person Makoto just met.

"_You_!" Kaiya pointed with poison in her voice.

"You!"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**I would've made it longer but then I would have no idea for the next chapter started. Anyway, I'll be gone for about 2 months because I'll be in Japan and Taiwan! If I'm lucky enough, I'll be Takao Aiko! I'm going to need a lot of luck to meet the creator of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade…**

**So anyway, no updating until I get back unless my cousins let me use their computer for this kind of work. **


	17. It was not your fault! Let us talk

**No I'm not back in America. I'm in Taiwan and I'm allowed to save my documents on my cousin's computer. So I'm able to update! You don't have to wait two months for those that even know about me being gone! But I wasn't able to meet anybody famous while I was in Japan sadly. But I bought a bunch of Beyblade DVD's (they were on sale) and they have the coolest cover of Rei on one of the G-Revolution DVD's. He actually looks like he wants to kill someone! Oh! Okay, in Chinese, most of the characters in Beyblade have good voices. Max's voice in particular sounds like it's in between his English and Japanese voice! Hitoshi/Hiro sounds older than the English in my opinion. Kai's got a good voice, but needs a better actor sadly. Daichi sounds a tad too younger than he's supposed to be, either that or I'm used to his English voice. Am I missing anyone…uh, if you know Naruto, Neji sounds like a girl in Chinese when you first hear it!

* * *

**

"I should've known you were behind this, Ivanov/Valkov!" Kaiya grabbed Tara by her long white jacket's collar.

"Behind this? I'm here to save your sorry behind, Hiwatari!" and with that she got Kaiya to release her and fixes her outfit.

"Yeah right! Then explain why you're not hiding out like we are!"

"Simple, I know my way around here. My father used to take me here all the time over the summers but then Biovolt came along and took almost the entire island over. I can't believe you of all bladers would walk straight into their trap."

"Go blame the team I'm on. I'm stuck with idiots with the exception of Rayna and Cam."

"Look, Hiwatari, I'm here to get you and your team out of here because my job right now is to stop Biovolt," said the Russian red-head,

"Give me one reason I should believe that," Kaiya stated with a very doubtful tone.

"H-Hey, Tara, maybe we should-"

"Would you just stay out of this, Bryce?" Tara snapped at her teammate who just rolled his eyes and went back inside the cave

"Kaiya! Stop it! She's telling the truth!" said Gou and Kaiya turns around.

"When did you get here?" Kaiya asked walking over to her brother and Rayna and started examining,

"I'm not hurt Kaiya, honest!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Tara didn't glomp you, did she?" Kaiya asked,

"She didn't even know who I was!"

"That's a first," said Kaiya in surprise. Tara was fixing her hair. It was tied like pigtails but her hair was sticking out like icicles instead of a single smooth hair curve like how normal pigtails are.

Kaiya almost forgot about Makoto and looked inside the cave; he was being treated with new bandages by two guys.

"If your teammates harm him, I will hurt you," said Kaiya in a deadly voice giving Tara a death glare,

"Hey, I'm not heartless and careless like you," said Tara and crossed her arms.

"Hey Tara! I found two more!" the short girl shouted as she came walking towards them with Mark and Cam, Mark was trying to get small branches out of his hair.

"Good job, Ivy. And did you plant-"

"Of course! That's how I found these two!" said Ivy.

"Good…Kaiya, take your team and follow me and do it fast!" Tara ordered and called her teammates: Ivy, Bryce, and Stefen.

"Kaiya?" Gou asked,

"Go on, follow her, I'll help Makoto," said Kaiya.

"Well okay," said Gou shrugging. Mark was against it but Cam grabbed him to quickly follow Tara,

"Where's the fire, Cam?" Mark asked,

"Didn't you see? That girl planted a bomb when she found us! That's why we have to get off this island now!"

"…What?" Mark asked, not sure he heard right.

"You heard me!"

Kaiya puts Makoto's arm around her shoulder and helps him up,

"They didn't do anything to you right?" Kaiya asked and starts leading him out.

"No harm done," Makoto replied with smile.

"Hn…hey Makoto,"

"What?"

"Please don't smile like an idiot in situations like these," Kaiya stated with a monotone voice and Makoto felt like a thunderstorm just struck.

"But I like doing that…" Makoto whimpered.

"Shut up…"

Makoto puts on a face showing he was pouting.

"No need to be mean about it," he said.

"I can easily drop you right here and now and leave you here anytime I want to you know," Kaiya pointed out,

"Then Mark, Cam, and Tai will hate you forever," Makoto reminded,

"Yeah well I'm already hated by them, whoever Tai is," said Kaiya and continues to help Makoto walk without losing any stamina.

"They don't hate you. If anyone should hate you it should be me but…I don't hate you, Kaiya,"

"…"

"Kaiya?"

"…That's what you say, doesn't mean it's true," said Kaiya and continues to keep her eyes focused on what's in front of her.

"But I always tell the truth, unless I need to lie for a very good reason of course. You see Kaiya; you're just so caught up in being the best blader in the world that you don't see the good part of life. Like friends, friends are great examples. You now have your brother, Mark, Cam, Rayna, and me! And when my friend, Tai gets back, he'll be your friend too. Okay?"

"Kinomiya, you don't understand anything…Just because you say so doesn't make it true."

Makoto grew an anime vein but it went away when he realized something,

"Why are you helping me?"

"…Just. Uh, just because," she answered quickly.

"If that's what you say," said Makoto and a sheepish grin spreads itself over his face.

"Hey! Hiwatari! Hurry up and get yourself and your boyfriend here now!" Tara shouted by the shore. Mark and Gou fell over on the boat laughing as Makoto was dropped to the ground, luckily, the ground was sand.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU RED-HEADED DOG?" Kaiya exclaimed and attacks Tara.

"…Uh shouldn't we do something?" Rayna asked when she saw that Gou and Tara's team wasn't even doing anything about their fighting.

"One thing I've learned with my sister is to never get involved with a cat fight," Gou answered and Rayna just stared at him,

"Not that cat fight means any offense to you!" said Gou quickly.

"Ow…" Makoto got himself to sit up and then to a stand.

"She could've at least given me a warning before she released my arm," Makoto mumbled and slowly made his way towards the others.

* * *

"You two are more immature than I thought," said Stefen, the tallest of the team with messy light brown hair and now putting on a warm brown coat. Ivy tosses some coats to the B. Bladebreakers. The boat was set off and is getting closer to Russia. It was fairly big boat, not too small but not huge either. Stefen and Bryce take turns driving it.

"I'm not immature, I'm your leader," said Tara calmly putting on her white furry coat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU PIECE OF-"

"Kaiya! Stop making a fuss of everything!" Gou interrupted, grabbing her around the waist when she stood up. Kaiya sat back down and crossed her arms.

"So Ivy, how long until the island-"

Tara was cut off by the sound of an explosion from behind them.

"Never mind," she said and relaxed.

"Does your parents even know what your doing?" Kaiya asked,

"No," Tara simply answered.

"Hn…"

"Ow…" Makoto was still in pain but he looked like he was trying to resist against the pain as much as he could.

"Hey Makoto…uh, sorry for dropping you like that earlier," Kaiya mumbles and stayed away from any eye contact.

"Did Kaiya just say…she was sorry?" Cam asked,

"Oh, so I wasn't hearing things?" Mark asked. Kaiya grew an anime vein,

"I HAVE A HEART TOO YOU KNOW?" she exclaimed at the two.

"I see you and your team are very close," said Tara, half teasing in which that smirk shows.

"We're not close!" Kaiya snapped standing up again,

"I thought those that fight a lot are those that are very close to each other. At least that's the case for people like you," said Tara.

"Well it's not!"

"If it was! It would find it very hard to believe if she's was closest to Makoto!" said Gou,

"Oh? You have a problem with the greatest blader's son?" Tara asked,

"Thank you! Someone knows who I am!" exclaimed Makoto.

"That's none of your business…"

"Oh really? So who was responsible for that boy's injuries?" Tara asked with a proud look on her face like she just accomplished something. Kaiya said nothing and just stood there clenching her fists tighter and tighter.

"_Was that battle good enough to satisfy you? If it's not, I'll work harder and get stronger. I know you know a lot about beyblading more than I do, that's why for some weird reason you're my motivation to get stronger. So…let me know if that was good enough when I feel better," said Makoto and walks on._

"…" _Kaiya was furious that maybe, just maybe, Gou was right. Then Makoto, he just made it worse by proving her opinions on him wrong. She hated that feeling, hated it so much. The feeling of guilt._

The image of Makoto lying on the ground after he collapses raced through Kaiya's mind. Finally she looked up at Tara,

"…It's not my fault that he's too stubborn to even stop himself from proving to me that he really is...really is a good blader!" she shouted and her face met her hands and she ran towards the inside of the boat with tears flowing.

"Kaiya!" Gou shouted and was about to go after her but Tara grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Why did you have to say those things to her?" Gou asked angrily.

"Your sister has to learn some time that she has to accept defeat!"

Gou thought about that. This wasn't over Kaiya's beybattle loss with Makoto; it was over the rivalry of which of the two is truly the stronger blader. Kaiya knew that Makoto was stronger but she never admitted it deep down or on the surface. Because of that denial, Makoto pushed himself too hard during the battle against Roger and Laird to show that he can be as strong as Kaiya's expectations want his skills to be.

"…Still," Gou started but couldn't finish. Tara sighed,

"Come on, lets all head inside, it's only going to get colder," she said and opened the door to the inside of the boat for everyone to walk in.

"You two can handle getting us to Russia?" Tara asked and the two boys nodded.

"Good boys," she said.

* * *

"Girls on the right, boys on the left," Tara pointed.

"Great, we're sharing?" Makoto asked,

"Yes, deal with it," said Tara and left the team to be.

The girls' room was locked,

"Kaiya! Open the door please!" Cam called,

"Please Kaiya?" Rayna asked but both received no reply.

"Let me try. Hey Kaiya! Open this door! I want to talk! Kaiya!" Gou called and he too, got no answer.

"KAIYA!" all three shouted and only received a bang from the other side of the door,

"That means she wants us to shut up," said Gou,

"How do you know?" Mark asked,

"Simple, she throws something at the door when she locks herself in when I keep nagging her on the other side.

"Okay, so if Kaiya refuses to open the door, are we supposed to share the room with the girls too?" Mark asked,

"NO!" Rayna and Cam shouted.

"I don't think there's room anyway," said Gou looking inside the cramped room,

"I have a feeling that Russian did that on purpose," said Mark.

"Look, let's give Kaiya some space," said Rayna and heads into the boys' room,

"Yeah, let's hang out before dark hits," said Cam and followed Rayna who were followed by Mark and Gou.

Makoto leans on the door of the girls' room. He can hear some sniffing and sobbing. Who would've thought that the toughest person he's even met, next to Uncle Hiro, his mother, and Grandpa, would cry like that. He knocked on the door,

"Kaiya?"

"…"

"Kaiya, open the door. It's just me. You want to talk about this don't you?"

Makoto felt like something hit the back of his head when another item was thrown at the door.

"Uh, I'll take that as a 'no,' but I know that you want to…Kaiya, please? I want to talk to you. Look Kaiya, it wasn't your fault that I'm hurt. It wasn't, I swear. I would've pushed myself to win against the Majestics anyway. Come on, open the door and smile! I know you can!"

Tara watches as Makoto tries to get Kaiya to open the door.

"_Hn…Those have no idea what the other means to them," _she thought and smirked, then stopped watching.

"Kinomiya…you're pouring your heart out to her and you don't even know it," said Tara and flicked her short bangs.

"Makoto! Shut up!" Kaiya shouted,

"…Will me shutting up make your problems go away?"

"Yes…" said Kaiya, just barely heard by Makoto.

"Stop being an idiot! I know you're smart! You should know that you don't have to go through things alone! Especially if you have friends like your brother, the team, and me. Wake up and face what's in front of you, and guess what? Once you open this door, I'm in front of you."

* * *

Kaiya laid on the bed thinking and listening to everyone trying to get her to open the door. But she never really heard what they were saying. She didn't want to listen, just left alone with her bit beast which felt like the only thing that was warm on this planet. Everything was silent to her, until she heard a knock with the only voice she didn't want to hear. It wasn't helping that he won't shut up but even after telling him to, he won't.

"_Dranzer…what should I do?"

* * *

_

"I'm just about to give up now…" Makoto mumbles when he heard nothing from Kaiya and hits his head gently on the door.

"Kinomiya…"

"Yes?" Makoto immediately answers. Kaiya's voice was closer; she was right behind the door.

"How come you…why do you think that people shouldn't go through things alone?"

"Huh? Uh because that's the way I am I guess. The more people try to do things on their own, the more they get stubborn about it and that's how most people get hurt…They, they don't want help and that leads to their own end. Almost happened to someone I know. And I don't want to experience something like that again either so I want you know that. I don't have a lot of friends. Just Mark, Cam, and Tai. But the four of us are friends forever and I never have been happier when I met Rayna, Gou, and you. Well…you and I got off on the wrong foot (grins), but I still wanted to be your friend. Now I have six friends and even though you and I fought a lot, I don't remember a dull moment with this team and I don't remember a lot of sadness. I mean, sure all of us got one or more of someone else worried or scared, but not sad. Well you're sad now, which is why I want you to feel better by staying right here until you open this door and smile at me."

"…Makoto…" Kaiya never imagined Makoto could be so strong with words.

"_I would always run to Mother and Father and sometimes even Gou when I feel like crying. But…besides Gou, there's no one to run to. Who am I supposed to cry on? Why? Why Kinomiya?" _

"Kaiya…? Kaiya are you okay in there?" Makoto asked and reached for the door knob. He was going to open this door one way or another, so he changed his mind about struggling with the door knob, he decided to try and knock it down, okay, kick it down; hey, this ship looks old enough, it's possible. Makoto was just about to do that when the door swung open with Kaiya standing there and Makoto stopped himself, almost losing his balance.

"Ow…I'm okay. Uh…I wasn't about to do anything I swear!" he said quickly with his hands waving a 'no.' But it lasted really short when weight was put on him when Kaiya grabbed him and kept him close.

Makoto tensed up and felt his body temperature rise.

"_Whoa, is Kaiya…hugging me? Holy Dragoon, I actually got hugged by a girl other than my mom and Cam!" _

Makoto relaxed yet he still felt kind of red, but he hugged her back anyway.

"_He's so…warm. Warm and soft," _Kaiya thought and felt like she was about to fall asleep on a cloud. At least, she felt like that until a coughing sound was heard.

"JIMINY CHRISTMAS! Am I the only one seeing this?" Mark exclaimed and continued to choke on whatever he was eating or drinking before. The others popped their heads by the door. Kaiya grew an anime vein and immediately went over and slams their door shut. Makoto stood there as chaos seems to have erupted in there. Kaiya kept her hand on the door knob and looked up at Makoto, with a slight bit of red painted on her face,

"I…want to talk," she said shyly. Makoto smiled,

"Okay," he said and took Kaiya back outside…the snow was beautiful.

* * *

Cam patted Mark's back,

"I wasn't the only one that saw that right?" Mark asked when he felt better.

"No, I did. It was really cute," said Rayna with a smile.

"Saw what?" Gou asked,

"Your sister and Mako were hugging,"

"…You got to be kidding!" Cam and Gou exclaimed, half laughing.

"He's not, you guys," said Rayna,

"…Oh my gosh, it's the apocalypse!" Cam shouted.

"I think it's nice that the two are getting along," said Rayna,

"You know what? Me too," said Gou.

"But it's not normal!" Mark and Cam said simultaneously.

"But what's normal in this world? How the heck does Tara's hair stay like that?" Gou asked,

"…Okay, he's got a point there. Come on, who wants to go spy on them?" Mark asked and got two 'yes.'

"But we shouldn't!" Rayna went against it.

"Stay here if you want to," said Mark as he lead the other two with him.

"You're going to get caught by Kaiya, then you're in for it," Rayna warned.

"Oh let them. They're going to learn from their mistakes," said Tara. Rayna looked to herleft,

"When did you get here?" Rayna asked,

"A while ago," Tara replied.

"So…how _does_ your hair stay like that?"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**The competition at the Russian tournament was small but tough. But with the support of the All Starz, Bai Hu Tzi, Majestics, and each other, they're going to pull through…or will they? **


	18. So Cold

**Here we go! I finally got to work on my beyblade story!

* * *

**

Everyone was quiet during lunch. Okay, everyone's been quiet since morning except when they reached land. Tara left with her team and said the Blazing Bladebreakers are on their own now since the tournament will start in a few days. After having no one saying a word during lunch, they went to their hotel rooms; Makoto and Mark in one room, Kaiya and Gou (the usual), and Cam and Rayna.

"So…what happened on the boat, Mako?" Mark asked,

"Nothing," Makoto answered plainly as he toys with his beyblade.

"Oh really?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow and went over to his friend.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing?" Mark asked suspiciously,

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Onnei-Chan, what happened on the boat between you and Mako?" Gou asked reading a book while lying on his back on the bed.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Kaiya asked, looking out the window balcony.

"Well…Mark and Rayna saw something and you two seemed to have been alone together for a while," said Gou. If anyone was going to figure exactly what happened and live was Gou. Kaiya threw a small crate at the door when she caught them (more pacifically, Mark) spying on her and Makoto back on the boat. Gou was probably the only one she wouldn't kill.

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"I'll kill you…" and with that, Gou shuts up.

* * *

"Kaiya's…not a bad person," said Makoto and Mark starts choking on his chocolate bar.

"I thought you hated her!" Mark exclaimed,

"Yeah but, I got to know her better," Makoto and smiles.

"…Did she blackmail you or did you hit your head?" Mark asked.

"Neither…"

"Yeah…I'm going to go to bed and pretend you never said that. Goodnight, Mako," Mark and goes under his covers.

"You should really brush your teeth after eating that chocolate bar," Makoto advised.

* * *

"Go to bed, Gou!" Kaiya snapped.

"Fine, okay," said Gou and obeyed; he is under Kaiya's responsibility of course.

"_Makoto, we will speak nothing of this to the others," said Kaiya when the two were heading back inside the boat._

"_Okay, though I'm sure the others will understand. You just wanted to talk, no big deal at all," said Makoto,_

"_I have a lot of pride and you know it. Speak nothing of this," said Kaiya,_

"_Okay, if that's what you want," said Makoto and yawned._

"_How can I trust you?" Kaiya asked, stopping in her tracks._

"_I don't know. Even if I do mention that you can get emotional, it won't be on purpose. Look, if I break my promise, do whatever you want with me…except kick me off the team."_

Makoto smiles at the night,

"_She's cute when she doesn't look like she wants to kill me…" _Makoto thought and turns around to walk back inside but hits the door instead and lets out a yell of pain.

"Baka Mako," said Kaiya when she heard Makoto; Kaiya was sewing something even though it was really time to go to bed. After all, she has to get her team training tomorrow.

* * *

"She's making us do laps in the cold! Gou! Your sister's insane!" Cam exclaimed,

"What can I can I do?" Gou shrugged as the team excluding Kaiya is running around in the snow. Kaiya's sewing on the side and watching everyone else run.

"Makoto, you're hurt, maybe you can get an excuse," said Mark,

"Tried, she's only giving me two laps short," said Makoto with a sweat drop.

"Then you're done when we reach there," Rayna pointed in front of her.

"Well, I'll see you guys in two more laps!" said Makoto and finishes. He went over and sat next to Kaiya,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing now go away," said Kaiya and continues working without sparing a gaze at Makoto.

"You know, it's not fair for everyone to be training and not you," said Makoto being careful with his words as possible.

"I'll make you run another lap if you don't change the subject," said Kaiya flatly.

"Okay, okay…so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care," Kaiya replied, still not even looking at Makoto.

"…Do you believe that people fall in love because they want to or they just do?"

Kaiya stopped working and looked at him,

"Both. Some people want to fall in love because they want to love and be loved. Others just fall in love because it's a natural part of human life. They say its better to love and loss than to never have loved at all…I don't believe that," said Kaiya and started sewing again.

"Why not? I believe it," said Makoto,

"Because…love is more complicated than the way it sounds. Love can make someone the happiest person in the world. Love can also end lives in different ways. If someone loves and lose the person they loved, then they might never want to love again at all. Afraid to be hurt again and afraid of the consequences…"

"Wow…that's deep. What got you thinking so deep into this subject to know exactly how to answer me?"

"I get bored days too you know. Why did you ask about this in the first place?" Kaiya asked,

"…I was bored and that was the first question that came into my head," Makoto answered.

"Whatever, now go start blading with the others and do it good because it's going to be a long two hours," said Kaiya and puts her things aside to watch the others beyblade.

* * *

"Check out this hand," said Makoto playing poker with the guys along with Rayna and Cam. A little young to be gambling, but it's really not that bad.

"This is so unfair!" Cam exclaimed,

"So…can this hand beat Makoto's?" Rayna asked, new at this game.

"Ace, King, Queen, Jack-Rayna! You get so lucky!" Cam exclaimed.

"Darn it! I wanted the Smarties!" Makoto exclaimed. Unfortunately, ever since Rayna and Cam joined the boys, Makoto has been losing all his candy to Rayna. Kaiya looked up from the bed were she was sewing,

"You might actually need it because gambling candy is the most ridicules idea I have ever heard," said Kaiya.

"What else can we gamble with?" Mark asked,

"Beyblade parts," Kaiya replied.

"Oh come on sis, we hardly have any to spare," said Gou.

"Okay then, how about training hours?"

"Not a bad idea!" said Mark.

"In that case, then I'm in," said Kaiya and puts her stuff aside to move to the ground.

"But you don't even train with us!" Gou pointed out.

"Which is why I won't let you guys win," said Kaiya joining the circle.

"Hold on. Kaiya, how about just you and me only? If I win, you train with us and do everything everyone else does. If I lose, you do what you usually do during training hours," said Makoto with a smirk.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kaiya asked,

"Because, it'll make our pain far less more painful," said Makoto, half joking.

"You're on, Kinomiya. Except if I win, I get to double your training hours," said Kaiya.

"Don't do it, Makoto!" Mark, Gou, and Cam exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," said Rayna.

"How can you not feel the pain?" Gou asked and Rayna shrugs.

"Okay, pick your card game. Are we sticking with poker?" Kaiya asked,

"Nope," and with that Makoto held up two cards.

"Whoever picks the Ace card three times wins. If we both end up picking three Aces for the three rounds then we'll just have a final round. Understand?" Makoto asked.

"I guess," said Kaiya shrugging and reached out for a card.

"Ace of Hearts," she said in n a bored tone of voice. Then she picked up the Joker and another Ace and held up the two cards, with the back side of the cards facing Makoto.

Makoto looked between the two and thought for a while and finally picked the card on his right.

"Ace!"

It was back to Kaiya and she picked the card on her left.

"Ace."

Makoto's turn again. He had to pick the right one or risk losing. Kaiya's pretty good at card games. Makoto took a deep breath and reached for the car on his left, but stopped and took the car on his right again.

"Oh look Kaiya, a big red heart."

"Lucky," Kaiya mumbled. Makoto picked up the Ace and the Joker. Kaiya only has two choices so it almost doesn't matter which card goes where but it's still a good idea to think about it. Makoto held up the two cards. The pressure was mostly on Kaiya since she has to get the Ace just to stay in the game now. Kaiya took in a deep breath and reached out for the card on her right, but is now afraid to look. She flipped the card around,

"Joker…"

"Looks like you have to train with us from now on," said Makoto with a grin waving the Ace card in his hand that Kaiya was aiming for. .

"Shut up…"

The boys and Cam cheered for Makoto's victory. Rayna just smiled, it's nice to see her two team captains getting along so well.

* * *

A blade was launched into the night.

"Go Dranzer!" Dranzer wasn't pulling off the maneuver she wanted.

Kaiya sighed, today just wasn't her day. A thunder was heard and all of a sudden, rain started pouring. Nope, wasn't her day at all. After about 10 minutes, it was hail.

"We're not going to skip our night training, Dranzer! Let's go!"

After about 20 minutes, Kaiya was getting cold and shivered,

"Forgot we're in Russian…" she mumbled as she holds herself. Another 10 minutes, Kaiya gave up and recalled Dranzer; it was getting too cold in the night. Dranzer flew back towards her hand but as it hit, Kaiya's hand was too numb to catch it.

"Ow…" Kaiya shook her hand, then held it. The only good thing was the hail turned into snow some time ago.

"You know, I find it a lot more reasonable to train with the whole team than alone at what, midnight?" said Makoto picking up Dranzer for Kaiya and hands it to her. He wore a warm brown coat holding an umbrella. He stepped closer to Kaiya so she'll be shielded from the snow too.

"What are you doing out here?" Kaiya asked she stuffed Dranzer into her pocket.

"I wanted a glass of water and I saw a figure outside. I kind had this weird feeling that it was you. Then I thought that it had to be, who else would be stubborn enough to go out into the cold at night?"

"You're getting smarter, I'll give you that," said Kaiya and holds herself for warmth.

"Come on, lets go inside," said Makoto and the two started heading back towards the hotel. Halfway through, Makoto started shivering too.

"How the heck are you cold? You have a warmer coat than me!"

"I hate the cold, okay? Give me a break! I get affected more easily for some reason," Makoto defended himself.

"You didn't even wear gloves or even a scarf. Don't be so careless!"

"You should, talk, Kaiya."

"Yeah, but I don't mind the cold."

"You're the one freezing to death!"

"I'm the one that was training to resist the cold!"

"I only came out here because you're out here!"

"…What did you say?" Kaiya asked and stopped walking.

"Huh? I said I only came out here because you're out here," Makoto repeated.

"…That's good enough for me. Come on, or we might both catch a cold," said Kaiya and walked on.

"Uh, okay," said Makoto and followed.

The day of the tournament was here. The Blazing Bladebreakers were looking at what they were up against.

"That's not a lot of teams," said Mark,

"I know, not a lot of competition," said Gou.

"But remember, the best of the best beyblading teams are here. It's going to be tougher than you guys think," Rayna reminded and pointed out.

"So Cam, are you preparing for line-ups?" Makoto asked,

"Yup," she replied, typing away.

"So, which team is Tara's team?" Mark asked Kaiya,

"Not sure," Kaiya replied,

"Aren't you two friends or something? How could you not know?" Mark asked,

"We're NOT friends! We're rivals…"

"…Okay, but you didn't have to shout," said Mark and shrugged it off.

The tournament has officially begun and Makoto is planning to take his team to the top!

In China, the Bai Hu Tzi team was watching the event with interest.

"They might actually make it," said Minkah.

"It's a maybe; tell me when they reach the final round. If they even get there," said Dien reading a book.

"Big brother!"

"What do you want, Rin?" Dien asked, annoyed.

"You still owe me for not telling me that Gou was at our village!" the pink haired girl scolded. Wearing a pink/light pink outfit and has her hair tied like pigtails but is braided; the hair ends somewhere above her waist.

"I couldn't! You were out with Mother! And you wouldn't get up early enough to see the team leave the next day!" said Dien angrily.

"I couldn't say hi to Rayna Gieh-Gieh either…" Rin pouted.

"Come on, Rin. Be happy that your sister and her team made it so far," said Chang and the rest of the team nodded.

"But it's not fair! She gets to travel with Gou!"

"Well maybe you can get the chance to too if you beyblade some more," said Dien and went back to his book.

* * *

"Oh my, Kaiya looks just as beautiful as I remember," said Dante. The Majestics were gathered and watching T.V. in a very luxurious room.

"Rayna looks just as cute too," said Laird.

"You boys need to grow up," said Roger.

"But they _are_ right," said Quennel and continued eating his box of sweets and Roger sighs.

* * *

"Big Brother, Markie! You better not lose after losing to me!" Mary exclaimed. She was holding a mini radio to hear what's going on in Russia. Mary wanted to be there personally so she's currently on a flight to Russia with a flight attendant escorting her safely there. Mary would call or something but she really wanted to be there for her brother.

* * *

"Alright, who stole my last cookie from my cookie bag?" Makoto asked showing his empty bag of cookies.

"Mark stole the cookie?" Cam asked,

"No! Was not me!" Mark argued back.

"Gou?" Makoto asked,

"Don't look at me," said Gou shaking his head.

"Over there," Rayna pointed.

"_Kaiya_ stole my last cookie?" Makoto exclaimed. Kaiya did indeed; she was chewing a chocolate chip cookie while waiting for their turn to battle.

"Kaiya! You stole Makoto's last cookie!" said Mark going up to her,

"So?"

"Kaiya! That's mine! Did you even ask?" and Makoto reached for his cookie.

"I already ate 1/4 of it...here," Kaida broke another 1/4 of it form where she already bitten it and gave the remaining half to Makoto.

"Uh…thanks. But you should've asked first!" said Makoto,

"You should've asked before you took some money from my wallet just to buy those cookies," Kaiya pointed out.

"…How did you find out?" Makoto asked with a nervous smile.

"I have my ways, Mako," said Kaiya and stood up, walking out into the stadium when their team name was called. Makoto just stood there.

"Come on Makoto!" Mark pushed him forwards to get his friend moving.

"She…"

"She what?" Mark asked,

"She called me, 'Mako.' She actually called me bymy nickname?" Makoto asked out loud.

* * *

Mary stepped into the stadium just in time to see Mark defeat his opponent and gave his team a victory.

"That was awesome Mark!" Cam complimented.

"Thanks!" said Mark and puts his arms around her shoulders and they walked together. Cam blushed madly for some reason.

"Big Brother, Markie!" Mark turned around just in time to be glomped by his sister.

"Hi, Markie!"

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Mark asked and lets her down.

"Do I at least get a greeting?" Mark asked, pouting.

"Hi, Mary! I'm so glad that you're here!"

"That's better. I'm here to cheer you on of course!"

"Really? That's sweet of you. Thank you, Mary," said Mark and offered her a piggyback ride.

In the waiting room, a man then came in.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is Kon?" he asked,

"Me," said Rayna and stood up.

"There's a phone call for you," the man said pointing at the phone in their room.

"Hello?"

"Nee How, Rayna! It's Minkah!"

"Minkah! So good to hear from you!" said Rayna happily. Gou flinched and bit and turned around from where he was sitting to see Rayna in a very good mood, a very _very_ good mood, while talking to Minkah…

An anime vein appeared on his head,

"Tell me if I heard right: is that person she greeted Minkah?" Gou asked,

"Yes," Kaiya answered while sewing and the vein grew larger.

"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked,

"Nothing," Gou answered while gritting his teeth and turned back around and crossed his arms.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kaiya asked again.

"Nothing!"

"Right, just who are you kidding?" Kaiya pointed out.

"But it's nothing important," said Gou,

"Then quit acting so jealous of that Egyptian…though he has pretty amazing blue eyes," said Kaiya and Gou just looked at her.

"No way, did a guy actually catch you eye?" Gou asked,

"He has a nice tan too," said Kaiya and continued working.

"I'm not jealous by the way," Gou added before they end their conversation.

"Whoa, did I just hear that Gou is jealous of someone?" Makoto asked as he leans on the couch from behind.

"NO!" Gou immediately answered.

"Wow really?" Mark asked and stood next to Makoto with Mary on his back and Cam walking into the room as well.

"No! I'm not jealous of anyone! Why would I be?" Gou asked and the boys just shrugged.

"GOU!" Mary exclaimed and jumped off Mark's back and onto Gou. Kaiya puts her stuff aside.

"Hey! Brat! Off my brother!"

"When did she get here?" Makoto asked,

"She came to cheer me on, arrived today," explained Mark.

"What's going on?" Rayna asked who was done talking on the phone.

"Who was it?" Makoto asked,

"Minkah. He and the rest of my team are wishing us good luck. Well, he pacifically said he was cheering me on which was sweet of him but I'm pretty sure he meant all of us," said Rayna and smiled.

"What?" Gou asked after Kaiya got Mary to stop suffocating him.

"What about?" Rayna asked,

"Nothing…" Gou mumbled and sat up straight.

"Hey guys! E-mail from the Majestics," Cam announced from her computer.

"E-mail? You gave them your E-mail?" Makoto asked,

"Yes, in exchange for theirs," said Cam.

"Well what does it say?" Mark asked,

"A lot of things but mainly Roger said that he hopes the best for us. Quennel wishes us luck too and gave some advice. Laird and Dante asked Rayna and Kaiya if they would go out with them…"

"NO!" Kaiya and Gou answered. Well, Gou answered for Rayna but she was going to say no anyway so she didn't add anything else.

"I'll just e-mail them back your answer," said Cam and typed away.

Battle after battle, they're on their way to the final round.

"Almost there! I am so proud of Makoto!" Tyson exclaimed,

"Keep it down. They might actually hear from all the way up here," said Kai looking down at the battle field.

"I'm sure we're all proud, Taka," said Kaida and hands him the drink that he asked for.

"Thanks! Hey Kaida, you didn't call Hilary about my brother leaving them in France did you?" Tyson asked,

"Of course I did," Kaida replied and handed Kai his drink.

"Good, that means my brother is in trouble!" said Tyson in a sing-son voice.

"But Hilary sounded pretty angry about how you swiped 5,000 yen from her wallet and not confronting her about it," said Kaida and Tyson had anime tears slide down his face.

Rei and Max came back with food,

"Just like old times except we're usually the ones doing the beybattling," said Max.

"Very true, too bad Daichi's not here with us though," said Kaida,

"What do you mean? He will just get on my nerves!" said Tyson and took a bite out of his snack.

"Well that's because you two are close. Like brothers," Rei pointed out.

"Are not," Tyson mumbled.

"Too bad Kenny couldn't come either," said Max,

"I wish my old team members could," said Kaida,

"No!" Kai snapped at her,

"I mean, my old friends that don't include Tek," Kaida corrected and Kai calmed down a bit.

"I'll call a divorce if you invite that crazy blonde girl anywhere near me!"

"Kai, she's too busy being a great super model. Ulrich is busy being that new rock star that every girl is going crazy for and Chris…I don't have the slightest clue where he's been. He hardly keeps in touch anymore," said Kaida and looked up thinking.

"Actually, Kaida. Tek's too busy loving Brooklyn, Ulrich is too busy with Ai and Chris…I don't who he married. Who did he marry?" Max asked,

"He never had a wedding, so, I guess he's not married," said Kaida and shrugged.

"Do you think they'll win?" Tyson asked looking down where the team is coming out.

"Of course they will, with Kaiya and Gou on their team. I would also like to remind you that I want our rematch after the tournament," said Kai and picks up a book.

"No problem, I've been waiting ages for out rematch!"

"Oh my gosh, Yuri really does have a daughter," said Max looking at the red-head who just came out into the stadium. Kai looked over,

"Definitely belongs to Valkov/Ivanov. That hairstyle of hers was picked off from her father, no questions," said Kai and went back to his book.

* * *

"Okay we're up against the toughest team in Russia. The Blitzkrieg Neoborgs. And since the day's almost over, we only have time for two rounds. So, I'm putting Mark up first and depending on whether Mark wins or not, Kaiya will either win as the Championships or tie the match up for us. Good?" Cam asked,

"What about me?" Makoto asked,

"I'll see if we need a third round or not, Mako," said Cam, raising her hand up to say she's not arguing.

"Okay! I'm up for it!" said Mark and picked up his blade.

"Go Big Brother Markie!" Mary cheered holding two Japanese fans.

Mark was up against Bryce and the battle begun in a dish full of snow. While that was happening, Makoto was shivering like heck.

"Hate the cold! Hate the cold! Why did the battle have to be outside even though it's not snowing?" he asked and tries to keep himself warm.

"Because it tests the skills of the bladers," Kaiya replied.

"Then how am I supposed to battle in the cold?" Makoto asked,

"That's your weakness I guess…we all have weakness'," said Kaiya and walked up to him and sticks her hands out.

"What?" Makoto asked,

"Take it!" she said impatiently. Makoto looked down at the item she was holding. A very delicately made scarf with the shades of blue and white as the theme, was folded neatly in Kaiya's hands.

"For me?" Makoto asked,

"Take it before I change my mind!" Kaiya snapped and Makoto could spot a slight red color painted across her face. Then it hit Makoto, for a while now, Kaiya's been sewing something during her spare time. She must've found out he hated the cold back on the island when he started feeling the cold before she did, plus all the shivering he did back on the boat when they were talking outside. Maybe Kaiya really has a change of heart for him; either that or she hit her head on something really hard that got her to act nicer towards him. Either way, Makoto's happy.

"Kaiya, thank you…"

"Don't speak of this to the others," said Kaiya and turned her attention to Mark's battle. Makoto wrapped the scarf around his neck,

"So warm, she did a good job…" said Makoto in a whisper. His thoughts were interrupted by Mary's shouting.

"Yay! Great job Big Brother Markie!"

"Mark won?" Makoto asked the others and received positive replies.

"You're up, Kaiya," said Cam.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Hello, Hiwatari," Tara greeted.

"Great, I'm up against you," Kaiya muttered.

"I saw you coming up so I decided to be the one battling you and I wanted to battle in the most dangerous dish they have so we can get this battle started," said Tara and smirked.

A fairly large dish came up. In it was a broken factory-like theme. Smoke, moving gears, weak metal, dangerous things, you name it. The tallest poles were above Kaiya's height, then again, Kaiya didn't expect this to be a walk in the park…okay, she did think so but changed her idea now knowing she's up against Tara.

"Wolborg!"

"Dranzer!'

"Icicle Assault now!"

"Phoenix Flamethrower!"

"Nice! Fire melts ice!" said Makoto,

"Well duh, everyone knows that!" Mary stated.

The fire seemed to have caused an explosion in the dish.

"There's real gas in there?" Kaiya asked herself, she has to be more careful. A few moments later, half of the broken factory fell over. Tara wasn't kidding when she said the most dangerous dish.

"Kaiya! Careful! That pipe over there is about to snap!" Cam warned.

"What pipe?" Mark asked,

"Over there! That piece! The one that's got steam or whatever it is coming out!" Cam pointed. If that thing snaps, the pipe will be sent flying. It's safer if the length of it was long so it won't got flying as fast but if it snaps and is a short length, someone could get hurt.

"It's a little hard, Cam," said Kaiya but tried to keep the battle away from that area.

"It's over! Wolborg! Avalanche Hunt!"

"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

"Kaiya you're in insane! The pressure from the attack will shake up the entire dish!" Gou shouted. That's when Kaiya just realized what she just did. The pipe bar snapped and Rayna shuts her eyes, knowing she can't get away fast enough.

"Rayna!" her teammates shouted.

Back in China, Dien shot up and stared at the T.V. Everything seemed to have slowed down for him and he wanted to look away, afraid of the outcome.

The crowd gasps and Kai shot up into a stand as Kaida just stares with tears almost ready to flow.

"…Gou!" Rayna shouted as she grabs a hold of Gou when he was about to fall over.

"Gou!" Kaiya did one thing a Hiwatari never does: she abandoned the battle and ran to her brother's side.

"Gou! Speak to me Gou! Gou!" Kaiya gently shook Gou until he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Sorry, Onei-Chan. For doing something reckless and stupid again. But I couldn't just stand back and let Rayna get hurt. I'm a Hiwatari, I have pride and I'm stubborn. Hey Rayna, you okay?" Gou asked but was breathing a bit heavily.

"Gou, why the heck did you do that?" Rayna asked even though Gou already gave an answer to his sister.

Makoto reached for Gou's side, where the metal was sticking out.

"DON'T!" Mary shouted.

"What, why?" Makoto asked,

"Don't Makoto, if you pull that out, it could lead to uncontrollable bleeding," Cam explained.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's about to kill Gou in a matter of minutes!"

"He'll die in a matter of seconds, or faster minutes, if you pull it out!" Mary argued.

"Gou, stay with me. Come on, don't fall asleep or you're going to scare me to death! Gou! Listen to me! Gou!" Kaiya shouted, trying to keep him with them.

"Gou…" Rayna whispered between her tears.

"…What kind of sister am I? If I can't even protect my only sibling?" Kaiya asked as tears flow down. Gou has passed out and everyone was growing sick from being worried.

"GOU!"

* * *

**I hope I didn't make it so bad. Review please? **


	19. Battle! Ice vs Wind!

**Sorry for the late update, I wasn't in a story writing mood when I got back from Taiwan. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kai! Stop making a big deal out of this!" said Kaida, half scolding.

"She abandoned the battle," said Kai and was pacing around, waiting for Kaiya to show up.

"Kai! A life is more important than a beybattle!"

"A Hiwatari does not run away from a battle," said Kai strictly.

"I have, to save you remember?" Kaida reminded,

"Yes, but remember this: You were married into the family, you're not a Hiwatari by blood so I don't count that," said Kai,

"So you're saying that you would much rather win if you were in my place?"

"Yes! I mean NO!"

"Ooh bad answer," said Tyson, who, along with Rei and Max, was hiding around the corner waiting for the two to finish talking but it ended up being eavesdropping for them.

"I feel like Kai's gotten a lot more prideful than before," said Max,

"I know, and Kaida's getting more short-tempered," said Rei,

"You can't blame her, Kaida's living alone since the kids are here and Kai's always has some business to do," Tyson reminded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gou fluttered his eyes open and this first sound he let out was a groan of pain.

"Before you try, don't get up," said Kaiya and places a hand on his forehead.

"Ow…what happened?"

"Let's put it this way since you hate hospitals-"

"No, that's you," said Gou,

"Shut up. Anyway, you've been out for a while so they could remove this from you," said Kaiya showing an X-Ray picture of a piece of metal sticking in his body.

"Oh yeah…so is Rayna okay?"

"Oh she's fine. I think she is at least. Yeah she's fine, her brother came over here to…well it's either check if she's okay, talk to her, or scold her," Kaiya explained.

"Oh man, I have a bad headache," Gou groaned,

"It's normal if you start seeing water on the ceiling or flowers popping from behind people," said Kaiya,

"How is that normal?" Gou asked,

"Because it means you'll be perfectly fine the next day," said Kaiya and Gou nodded in partial understanding.

"I also advise you to be as sick as long as you can." Said Kaiya,

"Why?" Gou asked, now confused,

"Because our parents are here and Father isn't pleased with my battle," said Kaiya,

"Why? Didn't you win?" Gou asked,

"Well…no," Kaiya muttered. Kaiya opened her mouth to say something else but the door was slammed open.

"Who wants pizza? Made American-styled!" Makoto exclaimed and came in with Mark, Mary, and Cam, each holding a box of pizza.

"MAKOTO!" Kaiya shouted and was about to strangle him. Makoto held the box her had in front of him to use as a shield. Mark didn't want to waste his money on making it American styled so he snatched the box away from Makoto.

"K-Kaiya! Wait! I'm sorry if I interrupted something!" Makoto quickly said and then used his arms to defend himself. Kaiya got to his collar and leaned forward anyway, nearly pushing Makoto all the way down.

"That wasn't the point! Gou is supposed to be resting and you decide to just barge in here and make some noise! How the heck is Gou supposed to get better that way, HUH?" Kaiya shouted,

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that. I just never tried pizza that was made American styled before. I didn't know Americans ate with just cheese on it. I always have at least pineapple on it. But still, you wouldn't really hurt me right? Not after all we've been through," said Makoto and grinned, but he was really scared deep down.

"Guess again, Makoto…"

"Gee I don't know, if you really wanted to hurt me, you would've called me by my last name instead of my first name. Note that you called me by my first name twice in a row," Makoto pointed out. Kaiya gave him a look, then she just dropped him.

"Well this just proved to me that I'm not dreaming," said Gou,

"So, you feeling alright?" Mark asked and pulled up a chair,

"Better than I remembered," Gou replied.

"You scared us Gou!" Cam scolded,

"Sorry…"

"It's alright, Gou. Besides, it just proved that Kaiya really does care about other people and not just herself and beyblading," said Makoto and sat in the chair that Kaiya was at next to the bed.

"Makoto…" Kaiya growled.

"I know, but now I wonder if she'll do the same if you were in my place," Gou thought out loud.

"I wouldn't give a care!" said Kaiya and kicked Makoto off her seat and she sat down.

"Aw come on, what if it was Mark? Or Cam?" Makoto asked,

"Of course, someone needs to worry about them," said Kaiya and took a slice of pizza.

"You're so cruel to me…" said Makoto with anime tears.

"She just likes picking on you for some reason," said Gou with a half smile and half smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, the next battle is it. And I heard that Tara is asking for another battle," said Cam.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mark asked,

"Well I guess it depends on the situation," said Cam,

"I call last battle!" Makoto shouted raising his hand,

"What did he eat today? He's seems pretty hyper," Kaiya whispered to Mark,

"I'm not his baby-sitter; I don't know what he was doing while Cam and I were waiting for the pizza. He just came along," said Mark and shrugged.

"He ate candy and ice cream with me!" Mary shouted happily.

"I should've known…" said Mark with a sweat drop.

"Actually, Mako, I was going to say that I think you're the best choice for this battle," said Cam,

"Whoo!"

"Mako, lay off the sugar," said Gou,

"What are you talking about? I'm not sugar!"

"…Then why do you have candy and sugar bags in your pocket? Can I have the lollipop sticking out?" Gou asked,

"Sure!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I didn't mean to put you in danger. It's just an old rivalry that Kaiya and I were settling," said Tara, leaning against the wall with Rayna on the other side,

"But it was Gou that got hurt…"

"I feel bad too okay? I mean, I just injured a Hiwatari! My father is going to get it from Kaiya's father! Not to mention I just hurt a sizzling hot blader!"

Rayna sweat drops.

"You're Kaiya's rival and you never knew she had a brother?"

"Nope, but who would've thought that this guy, what's his name, could catch my sight!"

"Uh huh and his name his Gou…yeah and I also wanted to say that you better hide out until my brother leaves because he's not afraid to hurt someone," Rayna warned,

"Hn, you are definitely a Kon," said Tara and left the wall to leave,

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rayna asked,

"It means, you're a Kon," said Tara and continued walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have you kids seen Rayna?" Dien asked coming into the room,

"Who are you calling kids?" Mark asked and stood up,

"I don't know you're names," said Dien,

"Isn't that Rayna's brother?" Gou asked,

"Yes, is it really that hard for you to forget?" Kaiya asked,

"I am hospitalized," Gou remained.

"No Rayna here," said Makoto and was calming down on juice instead of soda, this was, of course, Kaiya's idea and she forced him to do so. Dien crossed his arms and decided to just join them for the time being. After all, Rayna will have to come in sometime.

It was night and they had to leave Gou since visiting hours are over and because they can't all cramp in one hospital room.

"Dang…it's boring already. And where the heck did Rayna go?" Gou asked out loud. Heck he's been asleep for a few days, he's not even feeling tired.

"Right here."

"Gou was about to sit up and look at the door but his pain reminded him not to. Rayna walked up next to the bed,

"Sorry I'm late; I came here as soon as I could when I heard you finally woke up. And I'm…sorry you got hurt. It was my fault! I-"

"Oh Rayna, I think anyone on the team would've done it. I was just closest to you. Wouldn't you have done the same if we swapped places?" Gou pointed out,

"Of course I would, but-"

"Then there's no one to blame. It was an accident," said Gou, calmly and smiled.

"I guess…Look Gou, um; Makoto is going to battle Tara tomorrow. And if it's okay with you, can I keep you company to watch the battle on T.V. with you?" Rayna asked,

"I would love it!" Gou immediately answers. A little too quick but Rayna didn't question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was indoors but Cam was just pretty sure they only closed the top part of the stadium.

Tara was getting a second chance and it all comes down to Tara and Makoto.

"I'll warn you right now, I'm dangerous so if you can't take the heat, I suggest you back down now," Tara warned pointing at him.

"Hn, I can take the heat. Especially after beating all four members of the Majestics!" Makoto said proudly,

"What? Yeah right!" said Tara, not believing him at all.

"I'll prove it to you!" said Makoto confidently,

"Makoto! Be careful, Tara's a dangerous blader," Kaiya warned,

"Oh wow! You, Kinomiya, is a work for wonders because never in my life did I think I would see the day that Kaiya Hiwatari would actually _worry _about someone other than herself and I guess her brother too," said Tara.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! And I don't care what happens to HIM!" Kaiya shouted and looked like she wanted to get up there and beat her rival up personally. Mark and Cam were holding her back just to keep her from doing that.

"Kaiya has a heart, why are you making a big deal out of it as if she doesn't?" Makoto asked,

"Because she doesn't," Tara replied simply.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Kaiya shouted.

"Well let's see. I'm not sure how long this blader will last against an aggressive wolf like me!" said Tara and smirked.

"Tara sure likes doing the tough-guy act, er, tough girl," said Rayna, sitting next to the hospital bed next to Gou.

"I don't like her…I wish I was the one facing her," said Gou and crossed his arms,

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said about your sister or Mako," said Rayna calmly. Gou sighed and crossed his arms.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" The two bladers launched their blades and since this is the final round of the tournament, it was a normal but large dish with one round only.

"Ladies first! Icicle Assault!"

"Dragoon! Look out! "

"Can't dodge ice forever!"

The pointy ices were falling like heaving rain and finally, a few of them hit Dragoon in a row.

"Makoto! If she keeps using that same attack and you only dodge than this match is over!" Cam shouted,

"Don't give up on Big Brother Markie's friend! Go get her! Win this for the team!" Mary shouted with two Japanese fans. Mark was embarrassed by her actions and sat down on the bench with Dien.

"Your sister isn't as bad as mine, want to trade?" Dien asked,

"I like Rayna but you don't have to be that cruel you know," said Mark,

"I was talking about my other sister, Rin," said Dien and turned his attention back to the battle.

"How about we both keep our own sisters? Hm?" Mark then noticed Makoto's bag next to him where certain blue themed clothing was hanging out. Mark pulled it out,

"When and where did he get this?" Mark asked out loud.

"Go Dragoon!"

"_I can't lose, not after what happened. Not after what happened to Gou and definitely not after seeing my father…who was eavesdropping and Gou and Kaiya's parents. I wish I could've spoken to him but now that I know he's here watching I can't fail him with Dragoon…"_

"Wolborg!"

"Dragoon!"

The two blades hit at the center, ice flew everywhere, especially with the boost from the wind. Tara got a few cuts from those sharp ices but she seemed to have just shrugged them off…like she was used to them.

Makoto's first reactions was trying to avoid them but he only shouted in pain when a few hit him but it only hurt when they hit the side of his waist and he fell to one knee.

"That hurt…"

"Makoto! Are you alright?" Cam asked worriedly,

"Fine! For now!" said Makoto and stood back up holding his side.

"Hm…I see you experienced an injury before this battle. What kind of team lets their most injured teammate battle in the final round of the tournament?" Tara asked, slightly amused.

"Because I wanted to and my friends believe that I can win! Besides, if I beat you, then that means I can beat Kaiya without battling her," said Makoto and smirked,

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I can beat you while blindfolded!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"C-Calm down, he's joking around like he always does," said Cam with a sweat drop along with Mark and Dien. Mary just continued cheering.

"Does this arguing between your team captains happen often?" Dien asked,

"You have no idea," said Mark and was embarrassed again.

"I cannot believe it then. I wonder how long it will take until those two admit how they feel about each other," said Dien with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, confused,

"You'll understand when you're older," said Dien and continued to watch the battle,

"I'm the third oldest one on the team!" Mark exclaimed.

"Yes and I'm the oldest one out of all of you," Dien pointed out.

Wind and ice were freezing the dish and both bladers were getting a bit tired.

"Come on Makoto…You can do it!" said Gou in a whisper.

Makoto started breathing a bit more heavily and even shivering a bit, the dish was freezing over.

"Cold…"

"I did say: Can't stand the heat. But I guess you can, you just can't stand the cold! Wolborg! Let's cool things down!"

Makoto held himself, Wolborg just caused a blizzard and he's feeling most of it! Well so is Tara but she's used to the cold.

"Makoto! Don't just stand there! Do something!" Kaiya shouted, half scolding.

"Wolborg! Deep Freeze!" Wolborg then lets out some snow and ice and this time, it's targeting Makoto.

"Th-this is f-freezing c-cold!" Makoto shivered and knew why once he looked down, his legs were frozen and he will be the first beyblader popsicle if he doesn't do something soon.

_"I have to do something...too cold. Way too cold! So this is how being stuck in a blizzard without the right clothes feels like. What am I going to do? Too tired…"_

Makoto couldn't keep his eyes slightly open to see anymore. He felt so tired.

"That's cheating Tara!" Kaiya shouted,

"Not really, it wasn't a direct attack and he's not injured or anything. It's legal, Hiwatari, deal with it. I thought you didn't care about what happens to him," said Tara and Kaiya gave her a death glare.

"Makoto! Snap out of it! Don't just stand there or you'll be frozen from the legs up!" Mark shouted,

"Come on Mako! Attack! Don't you dare fall asleep in the middle of a battle!" Cam shouted when she noticed Makoto wobble a bit.

"If Wolborg continues to spray that blizzard on him and Dragoon then this battle will be over. Plus, if Makoto doesn't do something about it, he definitely will fall asleep from the cold," said Dien, who hasn't budged from his position.

"Makoto's legs are frozen and the ice is now up to his waist.

"I can't see where Dragoon is!" Mark exclaimed near panic. Makoto's half of the dish was pretty much completely frozen over but Dragoon was no where to be seen.

"If it's frozen under the ice then this battle really is over!" Mary exclaimed,  
"Not exactly; it's still possible, but I doubt it, that the blade is still spinning under all that ice," said Dien, who was probably the calmest out of all of them.

"Rayna! Go down to the stadium, try and snap him out of it!" said Gou,

"Wh-what?"

"Makoto must be freezing, that's why he's not doing anything," said Gou,

"Alright but I'm taking you with me," said Rayna and stood up,

"How?" Gou asked but the door opened before anything else can be determined.

"Sorry but Gou has to rest…"

"Ack! Mom? What are you doing here?" Gou asked but then he remembered that Kaiya did say his parents were here so he lost that surprised expression pretty quickly.

"Your mom? How come I've never seen her in beyblade magazine or news?" Rayna asked,

"Yeah she's my mom. After Mother married into the Hiwatari family-"

"I kind of stopped blading," Kaida finished for Gou.

"Oh…may I ask why?" Rayna asked,

"Hard to say. Mostly because I had to take care of the house since Kai's a business man after his grandfather died. Since Kai doesn't want to bother with butlers or maids, I'm left running the house. So I don't have time for beyblading anymore and the next thing I knew, Gou owns my blade now," Kaida explained.

"My dad doesn't really treat anyone fair in the family in my opinion, except Kaiya at least," said Gou and lies back against the pillows,

"Gou…" Kaida gave him a look.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," said Gou,

"At least in your opinion," Rayna added,

"Yes, in my opinion. Mother, please say you have an idea of how to get Makoto to battle and not just stand there?" Gou asked,

"Makoto has to get out of it on his own. If not, he needs a boost from his friends," Kaida replied and sat down on the side of Gou's bed and crossed her arms,

"…I'll go to Makoto," said Rayna and took off,

"Mom! Please! Mako needs me!" Gou pleaded,

"I'm sorry but your injury will only get worse and I'm speaking from experience," said Kaida,

"_But I did lose count on how many times I've done that. It was Tek's influence anyway. Boy am I glad that Brooklyn didn't let their kids join the tournament."_

"Mother…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you father fighting?"

"…It's nothing, just a big disagreement. But don't worry, this won't effect you," said Kaida and pats Gou on the head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Dad look! I did it! I did it!" Makoto cheered when he broke a rock with his blade. His mother and father were having a small snack at a table,_

"_That's great, just look out for the flying small rocks from the original big one," said Tyson and Makoto got hit in the head with a rock._

"_Next time, warn him before he does something dangerous with his blade!" Hilary scolded,_

"_Alright, I will," said Tyson and continued to look at some pictures._

"_Ooh! I remember their wedding! Kaida looked so cute in that dress!" Hilary squealed and snatched a picture from Tyson's hands and Ty just picked up another one._

"_I haven't heard from Kaida and Kai in a while, I'm glad Kaida is keeping us up to date anyway," said Tyson._

"_Who's Kai? Who are these people?" Makoto asked and jumped onto a chair where a bunch of pictures and a piece of paper (a letter) lay. _

"_They're my friends, but we've haven't seen each other for a while and one of them, who happens to be more generous than Mr. Sourpuss, was just letting me and your mom know how they were doing," Tyson explained,_

"_Either that or they were telling your father to get off his lazy butt away from the T.V. and go visit them," said Hilary,_

"_Oh come on, all you do is do garden work. You should visit them too," Tyson pointed out._

_Makoto reached for a picture that was still in the envelope._

"_Hey who are they?" Makoto asked,_

"_Oh, I didn't see that one," said Tyson and reached for it but Hilary got it first._

"_Oh they are sooooo cute! These must be Kai and Kaida's kids. Look at them! They look just like their parents! Well the son looks just like Kai," said Hilary pointing at the picture with two kids in it. One that looks like Kai and a girl in two ponytails._

"_Whoa, he does look just like Kai. At least his son can smile!"_

_Makoto was still curious about these people,_

"_The boy looks cool. And that girl looks cute," said Makoto and Hilary gently hit him,_

"_You're a little too young to go eyeing girls," said Hilary strictly. _

"_I just said she was cute! What's wrong with that?" _

"MAKOTO!"

A hard item just smacked Makoto at the back of his head.

"Ow…"

"Hey it worked," said Mark and looked at Dien who was holding another rock,

"Of course it worked," said Dien and dropped the rock,

"Yes but I'm still mad that you threw a rock at him!" said Mark angrily,

"There's no egg around here, I usually throw eggs," said Dien.

"That rock is bigger than an egg unless you're talking about an ostrich egg!" Mark argued with an anime vein.

"WHO THREW THAT AT ME?" Makoto exclaimed and turned around, except he couldn't.

Everyone pointed at Dien,

"It was her idea," said Dien calmly and pointed to Kaiya.

"I-I just wanted you to beybattle! They were about to announce that you lost and Tara won and I wanted you to wake up!" Kaiya shouted. Makoto tried to move but the ice was all the way up to his chest. Then he looked down at the dish, Dragoon was no where to be seen.

"You've lost anyway, your blade is buried and frozen under all that ice!" said Tara,

"…No, Dragoon is still spinning,"

"_And I'm spinning from a splitting headache…" _

"What?" Tara looked down and she was surprised to see ice cracking.

"How? It's so thick!"

"Yeah, well I'm still alright. Even though I can't budge any lower parts of my body, I'm still here!"

Rayna got there and was relieved to see that the battle wasn't over yet.

"Makoto! You can do it!"

"Oh hey Rayna, glad you can join us!"

"Makoto! This isn't the time to be saying hello so get your head back into the battle you idiot!" Kaiya scolded,

"Okay, geez," said Makoto and tried to get out of the ice and now he knows that he's stuck good. The ice continues to crack and finally, a hole was made and out came Dragoon.

"Told you! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

"Wolborg! Icy Wind!"

"Someone's going to get hurt from this," said Dien and went back to the bench to have shelter. While Dragoon ad Wolborg went at it, Makoto continued to struggle to move.

"It's so thick, I actually fell asleep to have a flashback…hn, wait so those two in the picture was Gou and Kaiya huh? Man, how could I have forgotten a cute girl like that? Wait a second, that was Kaiya?" Makoto was about to start laughing out loud, after all, Kaiya in ponytails? Not a common sight these days.

"Makoto! What are you doing? Just kick her butt and then we can get you out of there!"

"K-Kaiya, clam down, Makoto's doing the best he can," said Cam nervously, partially afraid of Kaiya herself when she's mad,

"He's daydreaming! That idiot wouldn't know he's in trouble until he's out of it!"

"I never realized how cool she is," said Mary,

"What?" Mark asked and is now afraid that Mary might start treating her team the way Kaiya does.

"If I was the one battling this battle will be over by now!" said Kaiya and was losing her patience. Makoto grew an anime vein,

"Well that's only because you have fire and I have wind! Quit complaining!"

"Quit complaining? I don't complain! You complain all the time! Enough to give me a headache!"

"I only try to be your friend and now that we are you still give me a hard time!"

"Yeah? Well so do you! So quit complaining, shut up, turn your head around, quit moving, and concentrate on the battle. If you continue to struggle to get out of your icy situation you have there, you might reopen your wound…"

"Huh? Oh…"

"_This is stupid, no, she's stupid. If she's worried about me, why not just say so instead of treating me like…the way she always treats me."_

"Makoto! Come on! You're not going to last much longer! Finish this battle!" Mark shouted,

"Mark's right! Your physical condition and the time that Dragoon's been spinning, you're going to lose if you don't finish this battle!" Cam added,

"Come on Makoto! Gou's rooting for you too!" said Rayna,

"Makoto if you don't win then this whole trip in the tournament will be a waste!"

"_Kaiya just had to say something that wasn't supportive…" _Makoto thought with a small anime vein but then remembered something.

"Actually Kaiya, it wasn't a waste. And since you're so smart, you can figure out why," said Makoto calmly.

"Cam, I got an idea. Hey Mako! After you win this, lets all go out for a great big dinner!" Mark suggested,

"OKAY! You just got yourself a victory from me!"

"…"

"Food?" Kaiya asked,

"This _is_ Makoto we're talking about here," Cam reminded.

Tara was getting angry and exhausted; this battle should've been over the moment Makoto was pelted by sheer cold.

"_Food? Yeah right, I can tell from his eyes that he's got a different motive for winning. And it's something else besides living up to his father's name. What else is giving this guy the motivation to keep going? What's giving him the will and power to continue this battle even in his condition? No, my questions should be who, not what…Kaiya?" _

"Alright Dragoon! Let's finish this! PHANTOM TWISTER!"

"ICICLE ASSULT!"

The tornado sucked the icicles in and Tara was surprised by how her attacked failed.

"How can he have more power than before?" Tara asked out loud,

"Because, I'm fighting for more than just the glory of winning this tournament! I will not let down my team!"

The ice began to crack and finally, Makoto was free and he fell to his knees. His body felt numb but it's not stopping him from winning.

"You need water to make ice, but for ice, you need water from the air. That's why your attacks were so effective against me. My bit beast uses the elements wind. But, that can be used against you too! Get that blade Dragoon!"

The tornado then trapped Wolborg in the middle of the tornado, turning into a hurricane.

"The vortex from all the wind spinning so fast is stopping the oxygen. No air, no water, no ice! Clever, Makoto!" said Cam happily,

"Now I'm scared, did Makoto figure that out himself?" Mark asked, not believing what Makoto had thought through.

"Wolborg! No!"

"Yes! Dragoon! Finish this!"

The mythical blue dragon rose from its bit beast to attack the wolf that appeared as well. The blue dragon overpowered the white wolf and brought it down with a bang. Smoke covered the field and everyone waited. Makoto was still on the ground, he couldn't move his legs. After the smoke cleared, there in the dish laid ice, pieces of ice, parts of the now, broken dish, two beyblades and one just went into a stop while the other was out of the dish.

"…WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Mark, Cam, and Rayna cheered and Gou smiled and gave a "Yes!" to what his team has accomplished.

As the crowd shouted, screamed, and cheered, Team G-Revolution was just as happy.

"Ha! Take that Kai! I was so right!" Tyson bragged,

"…"

"Um, hey Tyson, why don't you go see Makoto and we'll…make sure Kai doesn't kill you," said Max as he and Ray slowly pull Kai a bit away from Tyson.

Tara picked up her blade and looked at Makoto,

"Not bad, no wonder you're a Kinomiya. I hope we meet again someday but next time, it'll be different," said Tara coolly and left the stadium. Makoto let out a sigh and tried to stand up, but his legs were so numb from being frozen solid for so long that he fell again.

"Here…" Kaiya reached a hand out to him and Makoto gladly took it without hesitation. The strength in his legs weren't exactly back and was about to fall again but Kaiya caught a hold of him,

"You're heavy," said Kaiya,

"Shut up…"

Kaiya took his arm and helped him down while Rayna gets his blade.

"So…why are you being mean to me again?" Makoto asked,

"No reason, I just thought it'll give you the motivation to win and it did," said Kaiya plain and simple.

"Oh yeah? Well it wasn't very nice way," said Makoto and meant it.

"…Fine, then I'm sorry," said Kaiya.

"DID KAIYA JUST APOLOGIZE?" Cam and Mark exclaimed. Kaiya grew an anime vein,

"Yes…got a problem with that?"

"NO!" the two quickly answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is awesome and as soon as I get out of this hospital, it's home sweet home," said Gou,

"I wish…Rayna; you're going back to China aren't you?" Cam asked,

"She's WHAT?" Gou asked in surprise,

"Well, my brother wants me to. Everybody wants me to. Then again, they're not the boss of me. So…I guess if I have a place to stay, I'm not going anywhere but with the team," said Rayna,

"Then that's great! You can cook for my place as your payment and you can live in my dojo for as long as you want!" Makoto offered who was also in a bed next to Gou. He was hospitalized until the doctors gave a confirm that he'll alright after that battle.

"If it's okay with your family," said Rayna,

"I'm sure they'll say yes," said Makoto,

"And if not, there's always my place," said Mark,

"And mine!" added Cam.

"Thank you all!"

"So… we get the dojo?" Gou asked Kaiya,

"It is fairly large if I remember the last time I saw the outside of it. Why not?" Kaiya shrugged,

"Wait, so you're not going home?" Mark asked,

"We all live in Japan, we might as well stay together…" said Kaiya but they almost didn't catch that since she was mumbling.

"Sure as long as you do something as payment. How about doing my chores?" said Makoto,

"In your dreams, Makoto," said Kaiya,

"I thought you were going to say 'Kinomiya' on that one!" said Gou,

"Makoto is shorter than Kinomiya by one syllable," said Kaiya,

"Sure that's your reason," said Gou with a smirk.

"I still can't believe we won though," said Cam,

"I can't wait to tell Tai about this once he gets back!" said Makoto,

"I know! He missed out on a lot but we know that once he gets back, we'll probably have a new blader on our team!" Mark reminded.

"So what's in store for us?" Gou asked,

"More beyblading victories, that's what's in store for us," Kaiya answered.

"Nice way to put it, we think alike!" said Makoto with a grin.

"Hn…only a little," said Kaiya and finally looks at Makoto the way she looks at the rest of her teammates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No way am I ending it here! One more chapter coming before this story comes to a close! **

**But I do have a problem (and might as well make this the sneak peak), for the sequel of my beyblade series, I'm not sure if I should make it two stories or smash it all into one like a season with two arcs. The first story is the beyblade tournament, when Makoto understands the pressure and pain when his teammates leave him for a shot at glory. He and Gou seem to be the only ones that learned from history with their parents. The second story is a bit different. I haven't thought much about it yet but I definitely have the ending for it and is most likely going to be the conclusion of my beyblade series. Basically, a new team comes to town and wants the seal away the bit beasts. That's the main objective but I have to put it into a story. So what do you guys think? Two separate stories or two in one? **

**And please R and R!**


	20. The Same as Always

Makoto stretched and yawned,

"Tired?" Mark asked and walked up to him with a soda.

"Yeah, thanks," said Makoto and opened his drink up. They were at the airport but arrived a tad too early. The girls went shopping around in the airport with Gou following for some reason…

Mark and Makoto stayed behind to watch their stuff.

"I'm so tired and so bored…" Makoto groaned,

"I know you are, but don't worry about it. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're ready to leave," Mark offered,

"No thanks, it's alright. Maybe I should walk around," Makoto thought aloud.

"…Fine, go ahead, I'll stay here to watch our stuff," said Mark and sighed for being the nice guy.

"You're the best, Markie!" Makoto hugged Mark hard and took off.

"I wonder if it really pays to be the nice guy…Now I'm the one bored to death," said Mark to himself.

Makoto looked around and he spotted his other teammates in no time. Yet, he wasn't happy at what he saw.

"Hey there cutie, I saw your beybattle on T.V. Has a Hiwatari gotten soft?" there were three guys there with them. One was talking with Kaiya and was invading her space while another was giving Gou a hard time because of his height. Heck, he's not even supposed to be out of bed yet! The third guy was just standing there, amused while Cam was afraid.

"I have _not_ gone soft!" Kaiya growled and grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it and ready to deliver more pain.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Rayna pretty much 'kung-fu'ed the guy bothering Gou. The third guy was about to step in but Makoto made Kaiya release her grip on the one she was taking on.

"Take it easy there, Kaiya," said Makoto calmly.

"Mako!" Cam cried,

"Hey, it's Kinomiya," said the third guy that didn't do anything yet.

"That's right, and I don't want to see _anyone_ messing with my team. Because I know Kaiya will do more than give someone pain and I don't want anyone to be responsible of an injury. Now, if you don't mind, my team and I have a plane to catch," said Makoto in a serious tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were going to brag," said Cam as they walked back to Mark.

"Nah, I can brag to Tai when he gets back so I have plenty of bragging left to do!"

"Figures…" Kaiya mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Gou, you should've stayed with Mark. You still need to rest," Makoto reminded.

"I thought I was okay," said Gou,

"Well next time, watch your health," said Makoto,

"…When do you become so serious?" Cam asked and Makoto grinned,

"Since I started thinking about my job as Team Captain!"

"You mean _one _of the team captains," Kaiya reminded strictly.

"Uh right, you're the brains, and I'm the leader," said Makoto and everyone groaned at his near idiotic ways.

Makoto was partially right, for the team catching their plane ride anyway.

Usually, Makoto would sit with Mark or Cam, and Gou more each time. But once again, he's with Kaiya since Gou insisted on sitting with Rayna and Mark and Cam aren't favorites of being with Kaiya yet and since they think faster they sat down with each other before Makoto could even choose who to sit with. Not that he minded now anyway but Kaiya seemed to be a bit bugged. Makoto called the window seat again and once in his seat and puts the seat belt on and opened the blanket and covered himself to get ready to sleep the whole ride.

"…Makoto you idiot. They're going to serve food once we take off," said Kaiya and crossed her arms.

"Oh fine, but it's still cold here," said Makoto and then reached into his bag under the seat and pulled out his new favorite scarf and puts it on the back of his neck so he didn't wrap it, just puts it on.

"You did a good job, it's really warm!"

"…I can get very bored on days so what else would I be doing?" Kaiya asked. Afterwards, they kept the conversation to a minimum. The plane ride can get very boring and even after eating, Makoto was still bored enough to sleep; yet, it's very uncomfortable to sleep on planes.

"Makoto! Quit squirming like that!" Kaiya scolded,

"I can't get comfortable!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, but this is why I hate long plane rides. The trip to China was the worst of all because that was probably the longest flight…"

Kaiya started making room and reached under Makoto's blanket.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Makoto asked startled and yet, his face was blushing at what she might be doing.

"Loosening your seatbelt only! Calm down!"

"Oh was that all…" said Makoto in relief.

Mark yawned and stretched,

"How long until we get home?" Mark asked Cam who was doing something on her laptop.

"I'm not sure. Um, maybe a bit more than a couple of hours," Cam guessed,

"Aw man, this sucks. Being the best beybladers ever it's still a pain because we go around the world and then back again to Japan," Mark complained.

"Oh Markie, it's not that bad. Our names are probably over the beyblading magazine by now," said Cam and smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just hope we get home soon and I am going to sleep a week or two off," said Mark and stretched again.

"I bet you'll only sleep in for a weekend or two but then you'll be right back up with energy and beyblading Makoto," Cam predicted,

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't forget; now I have Rayna, Gou, and Kaiya to beyblade against too," Mark reminded,

"Which is why you'll be kept busy for awhile," said Cam,

"Yup! But still! When will we get back to Japan?" Mark asked, well, more like whining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think your sister is okay with that?" Rayna asked,

"Of course! Even if she doesn't, I'm still her little brother so I can make her," said Gou and Rayna did a small giggle,

"Taking advantage of being the younger sibling right?" Rayna asked and Gou nodded.

"I wonder why Kaiya seems different than she was before. Kaiya hates people. At least that's what she says. But I think this team softened her up a bit," said Gou and tried to see where Kaiya and Makoto were sitting.

"I think it's nice that we're all staying together, though," said Rayna.

"Me too, it does get boring if it's just me and my sister," said Gou.

"Probably, but I hope we get to Japan soon. There are still some parts of Japan I haven't seen yet," said Rayna and was happy to know that she has friends to show her around. Gou nodded and volunteered to be the one to show her around Japan some more.

Makoto was in slumber land, almost anyway. He smiled and got comfy,

"You're the best Kaiya…" he whispered and started sleeping soundly with his head on Kaiya's lap. Kaiya sighed,

"_Does it really pay to be the nice person?" _

"…The best, Kaiya…"

"_Is he really talking in his sleep?"_

"…Aright…pizza…"

"_Yup, talking in his sleep…"_

Kaiya pulled the blanket back when it started to slide off and kept Makoto comfortable.

"So Makoto, when you wake up you better tell me what you have done to me or else I'll beat you up…"

"_I must be going crazy. I'm talking to someone I know is asleep!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It took about a year, but I we all kind of belong together right from the beginning. Sure our team captains took the longest to like each other's company but things are going great now. We haven't heard from Tai yet but Makoto is really eager to tell him, okay brag, about his victory. Before we left Russia, everyone was able to finally see their parents. Except for Mr. Hiwatari, no one really knows where he went. Well, Kaiya and Makoto knew I think. Dien tried to convince Rayna to go back to China with him but with no avail. Mary also begged Mark to go live with her in America but he reminded her that their grandfather would be lonely then and she let it go. It was still kind of sad to see her leave though. Mary wasn't that bad I guess. After a while, Gou was finally able to at least get out of bed. He sure heals pretty fast. Then again, with Kaiya beating up on him all the time it's no surprise. Makoto was fine after the battle, but now he might be more afraid of the cold than before. At least that's what we thought but I think being nearly frozen into a popsicle helped him get used to the cold. Only a bit at least. Oh yeah, we also found out that Makoto's uncle, Hiro, didn't accidentally miss us, he really did leave us. I've never seen Makoto blow a fuse like that with one of his relatives in a long time! With all the excitement in this tournament, Mark and I felt so bad for forgetting Makoto's birthday, then again, he didn't remember either…_

_But hey! We didn't remember ours either! Who would've thought that this single tournament got us so wound up in winning, we seemed to have forgotten everything else. Besides winning the whole thing, another great thing was making new friends and we got ourselves an official team. Makoto's mother was okay with everyone staying at the dojo as long as she doesn't have to mother all of them. It was still great though; Rayna is a great cook and is the mother for everyone else. Makoto found his new playmate, Gou, now that Tai is gone for a while. I feel so bad for Gou because I think Makoto's denseness is rubbing off on Gou. I mean, how else can a Hiwatari walk and talk at the same time and misses the door but hits the wall instead? Other than that, Gou is still intelligent. He's doing better too, though I'm not sure whether he's forcing himself to heal faster or he really is healing fast. Markie is happy to be home. He wasn't kidding about sleeping off a few days. Okay, he said a couple of weeks and I said weekends but it ended up being a few days. For him, everything seems to the same except he's actually keeping in touch with Mary now. Kaiya likes to take walks and train. I guess she's still a bit upset after losing to Makoto…again. Yeah, they had a rematch and she lost. What was weird was that she didn't beat him up like everyone thought she would, she just walked away. If Rayna's not around for some reason, Kaiya's the new mother and that's when we're all afraid. Though, she's changed since the first time we met. I was scared of her badly when I took one look at her. Now, she's not that scary anymore. She's even nicer now that I think about it. Most of her insults sounds more like joke insults than insults. Unless she's talking to Makoto, she sounds more serious when it comes to him. I don't know if it's just me but I feel a different aura from Kaiya and Makoto whenever they're together. Well, they act different around each other too. It must be me; at least that's what I thought until I saw a sight I never thought I would in my life. After dinner, Kaiya goes for a walk as usual. We all have our own little routine it seems like except Makoto broke his when he asked to join Kaiya. I thought he was in for it but instead, Kaiya calmly replied a yes. I thought I was dreaming! I still think it's a dream for that matter but Markie and I can't have the same dream can we? Anyway, as for me; I'm still the team's beyblading expert. I fix, repair, give advice, and all that kind of stuff. Mako was thinking of making me the team mascot or something. That was so ironic when he suggested that. I admit I'm cute, since everyone says that, but I had to say no. Mako then said I always was a good singer but I still said no. I also have a secret that I won't reveal to any of them, at least not yet. I know a lot about beyblades but none of my friends ever recalled me launching a beyblade in my life. Well, I can always prove them wrong probably in the next tournament or the one after that. So basically, our place hasn't changed and neither have any of us really besides getting stronger and maturing. Oh! And Markie getting cuter! I did not say that…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where are Makoto and Kaiya? They went out a long time ago!" said Mark looking at the clock,

"I'm sure they're alright," said Rayna as she cleans the table.

Where Kaiya and Makoto are:

"I'm bored," said Makoto sitting in chair in a building.

"Shut up," said Kaiya but she was getting impatient too.

"When will our dads return our beyblades? What could they possibly be doing with them?" Makoto asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't know okay?"

Then they saw a blade burst through the door they were waiting at.

"…Whoa…" was all Makoto would say when he saw the wall the Dranzer hit which left a huge dent.

"Sorry about that Kai!" Tyson apologized.

"…Oh I see, that's what they were doing," said Kaiya and shook her head. They should've at least warned her and Makoto that they were having a rematch so they could go somewhere safer.

**In the end, everybody was happy to have known each other and be on the same team. They just never knew what troubles they would get themselves into or how far they will go together. But until then, they only have to wait and see.**

**THE END**

**For now….**

**Please R and R!**

**Same question as last chapter, for the sequel(s), should I make them into one story or two separate ones? I don't know yet but I just need options at least. If you want to, can you tell me what you guys thought of the characters if you haven't done so already in the past reviews? I had someone tell me from…uh think not even halfway through the story that Makoto and Kaiya would make a cute couple. I thought it was a crazy idea for a while but I went with it and now I like it! But that's just my opinion anyway. So yeah, keep a lookout for the sequel but I'm not sure when I'll have it come out. But it won't be soon since school has started and my updating time is limited. So don't expect it anytime this month. **


End file.
